Más que tu amistad
by Katary Kanae
Summary: después de todo querían algo más allá de la amistad...después de todo Gaara no estuvo tan solo durante su infancia como todos creían...si ya empezaste a leer la historia leyendo el summary...por qué no llees mi creacion de principio a fin?...ULTIMO CAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: la edad de todos los personajes es de 15 años. Para que se hagan una idea de como son todos. Y a medida que vayan leyendo, encontrarán un solo personaje desconocido y es el que yo me inventé, (no se enojen es solo que le tengo bastante cariños) es que me dieron ganas de ponerla en una de mis locas historias, y... aqui estoy... atrasándolos en comenzar la historia que ya podrían haber finalizado... pero bueno... así son las cosas. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Como te conocí...**

Un nuevo día, otra mañana en que el sol repite su entrada apareciendo tras las montañas lanzando sus rayos hacia la pacífica aldea de Konoha, llegando a la habitación de cierto rubio (N/a: adivinen quién) que apenas abre un ojo sabiendo un nuevo inicio en su vida diaria.

- Cinco minutos más...- mientras que se pone la almohada en la cara y se vuelve a dormir.(N/a: no se para ke me molesto en mencionarlo...)

Mientras tanto, el grupo de ninjas de la Arena, ubicados en las grandes puertas que dan acceso a la villa, comienzan su marcha de regreso a su hogar, después de haber tenido una larga conversación sobre el tratado definitivo de paz entre Konoha y la Arena con el nuevo Kazekage.

A unos cuantos kilometros de ahí, a una alta velocidad se divisaba una especie de sombra que se acercaba cada vez más en la dirección contraria a la del grupo ninja. Enseguida notan el suceso que se les acercaba y se detienen para ver mejor qué o quién era.

- Qué será esa cosa?- pregunta la rubia de coletas arqueando una ceja.

La ventisca que ocasionaba ese extraño ser arrasaba con todo a su paso.

-Que hacemos?- Habla el de la cara pintada asumiendo posición de ataque.

-Es obvio... quítense.- siguen la voz de su hermano pequeño que se escuchaba desde el cielo. Había utilizado su arena para elevarse a una distancia considerable para evitar ser arrollado.

- Mejor también me quito, no quiero que me pase encima- Temari utiliza su abanico y se dirige a donde se encontraba Gaara.

- Kankurou mejor quítate o te pasará encima.

-Que quieres que haga, Temari?. Gaara tiene su arena...

-Kankurou...

-...tu tienes ese abanico...

-Kankurou...- subiendo el tono de voz la rubia.

- ...y con mis marionetas no pue...- antes de poder terminar su frase, Kankurou fué aplastado por el misterioso personaje dejándolo mas que sepultado en la tierra.

- Baka... tenía tiempo para haberse quitado.- dijo en tono serio el pelirrojo.

Terminada su frase, Gaara siente un sonido... un sonido desconocido por sus hermanos, que no le toman mucha importancia, pero...bastante conocido para él... en cosa de segundos pudo recordar el objeto causante de aquel sonido... le traía viejos recuerdos...pero cuales?...

-Pobre Kankurou... siento pena por él- alcanza a decir la rubia de coletas, cuando el pelirrojo descendía a tierra.

-Oigan... puedo oírlos...que tal si...me echan...una mano...- (claro su mano era lo único de él que se podía ver)

- Vas a tener que esperar un poco- dijo el pelirrojo. Al lado de la mano del sepultado se encontraba un objeto bastante llamativo... era una especie de collar-cascabel con la forma de un corazón de color rojo. -Esto es de...- con la vista fija en aquel llamativo collar, Gaara yacía fundido en sus pensamientos hasta que...

-Gaara...?... estás ahí cierto...?...podrías echarme una ayudita...- guardando entre sus ropas el collar, el pelirrojo, con la ayuda de su arena logra sacar a su hermano jalándolo con mucha. Temari también desciende para ver el estado de Kankurou.

- Te encuentras bien?

-Me acaban de arrollar, me entierran 10 metros bajo tierra, y me sacan de una forma muy delicada de ahí... no estoy bien.- con tono sarcástico.

- Ah... pensaba que estabas mal.- dando palmadas en su espalda. Kankorou suspira resignado. Sube su vista para ver a Gaara con los ojos clavados en la dirección tomada por el torbellino (N/a: gomen, es ke no sé ponerle un nombre definido a esa kosa ke hizo tortilla a Kankuro) cosa que Temari también nota. Se forma un silencio incomodo por unos minutos.

-Gaara...ocurre algo?- rompiendo el silencio y de nuevo volviendo a sacar de sus pensamientos a el pelirrojo lo que hizo que se enojara.

-No es nada... mejor sigamos.- cruza sus brazos comenzando a caminar evitando mirar a los ojos de Temari.- "a_hora estoy mas que seguro... es...ella_..."

**--------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------**

**Aldea de la Arena. 7 años atrás:**

Teniendo 6 años de edad, Gaara nunca era aceptado por los otros niños, ya que estos le tenían miedo por el monstruo encerrado en su interior, por lo que siempre se le veía solo. Hasta que cierto día, una niña de la misma edad de este, decidió ir a hablarle, para conocerlo. Simplemente sentía curiosidad. Tenía el cabello castaño, el cual llevaba recogido en dos coletas y unos profundos ojos verdes que eran difíciles de olvidar.

-Hola.- haciéndole un gesto con la mano al pelirrojo. Éste solo se limita a mirarla pero sin responder.- Te estoy hablando...hey.

-"_seguro que viene a molestarme como el resto de los niños_". Hola- con un tono de angustia.

-Te ocurre algo?. No te ves muy bien que digamos.

-Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Pregunta.- La mirada del muchacho se hacía cada vez más triste.

-Los otros niños te mandaron para que me molestarás?... de otra forma no estarías aquí.

-Pero qué dices...Solo quería hablar contigo porque creo que eres... interesante.

-Interesante?.. qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero probar lo contrario de lo que dicen los otros niños. Yo te veo como una persona simpática.- este la mira para encontrarse con una amplia sonrisa por parte de la niña, a lo que comprueba que no le miente y que le dice la verdad.- ahora me crees?

- Perdona la pregunta.

- Descuida. Ah... cierto...cuál es tu nombre?

-Ga...Gaara.

- El mío es Kanae. Encantada.-dijo la muchacha volviéndole a sonreír a lo que Gaara le responde con una sonrisa mas amplia. (N/a: me encantaría imaginarme a Gaara sonriendo. Demo...soñar no cuesta nada verdad?) Ésta le tiende la mano y le dice a lo que principalmente fué- quieres ir a jugar?

Después de ese encuentro se fué haciendo costumbre el juntarse todos los días para conversar un poco, contarse secretos y divertirse juntos más que nada. Por primera vez, Gaara tenía una amiga... una amiga que lo había sacado de esa soledad tan profunda a la que ya no tenía que enfrentarse más.

Cierto día Kanae se enteró por la boca de sus padres de un secreto, que apenas pudo salir de casa, corrió a contarle a su amigo el pelirrojo. Lo encontró en el lugar en el que se conocieron, por el campo de juegos.

-Que dices?- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo creyendo que lo que salía de la boca de Kanae era mentira y desvía la mirada en señal de que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-No me crees, cierto?

- ¬¬ -Pruébalo. De otra forma no te creeré- cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos hacia el cielo.

- Mis padres me lo acaban de contar... además, con que propósito te mentiría... eres mi amigo... y los amigos no se mienten.

-Buen punto. Pero... si lo que dices de verdad es cierto...entonces...

- No eres el único que tiene dentro encerrado un monstruo. Solo que... más que nada lo mío es reencarnación. Pero da lo mismo ahora somos dos.

-y...que clase de monstruo es? Dime, dime!

-No se muchos detalles pero lo que alcance a entender es que era un dragón o algo así- rascándose el mentón.

-Y ya dominas alguna técnica?

-Técnica?, a qué te refieres?-

- Como por ejemplo, yo manipulo la arena- acto seguido, Gaara se pone de pie. -Ves aquella lata de allá?- apuntando una lata que se encontraba encima de una banca.

-Si, qué tiene?

-No le quites la vista de encima.-extiende una de sus manos en dirección a este objeto. Kanae no entendía nada, hasta que de la nada, un poco de arena comenzó a flotar hasta rodear la lata por completo. En el momento en que Gaara cierra su mano, la arena de este comprime el objeto con tal presión que la había dejado hecha una esfera bastante pequeña.

-Vaya. Pero... no te esperes algo tan genial como eso, eh?- también se pone de pie, respira hondo exhalando por la boca. Pone una mirada seria en dirección de donde se encontraba la pequeña esfera de lata, y de la nada lanza una gran llama de fuego desde su boca, quemando totalmente la banca hasta dejarla hecha cenizas en tan solo segundos.

-Y tú me dices que "eso" no es genial?- sorprendido mira a la muchacha para verla con el rostro bastante rojo.- que te pasa?

-AGUA!, AGUA!, ME QUEMO!, ME QUEMO!- al darse cuenta, Gaara notó que salía bastante humo de la boca de su amiga a causa de la técnica que había ejercido. Salió disparada hacia la fuente de agua más cercana que había. Tomó un buen trago, hasta que sintió que la boca ya no le ardía tanto en un suspiro que daba mientras que lanzaba un humo blanco del alivio.

- A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que no era tan genial, no es cierto?

- El humo aclara tu pregunta?

- Bastante.- momento en el que se sientan se escucha un leve sonido, pero que Gaara alcanzó a escuchar. - Qué fué eso?- pregunta a la vez que trata de buscar con la mirada a el causante de aquel sonido. -

Qué fué qué?- sin entender a lo que se refería el pelirrojo.

- Un sonido como... cascabeles.

- Cascabeles?... ah, te refieres a esto- de su cuello desata un bonito collar-cascabel rojo con forma de corazón.(N/a: vuelvo a dar la descripción por si se les olvidó)

- Que lindo.- sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Mi madre me lo obsequió. Dice que si aprendo el control total de mi chakra, podré luchar con el puesto y este no haría ruido alguno, aunque me moviera en mil direcciones.

-Eso se ve difícil. Estas segura de eso?

- Mas que segura. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Al día siguiente. Caminando por cualquier parte de la aldea de la Arena:**

El pelirrojo llevaba bastante tiempo pensando de qué forma podría hacerle una pregunta a Kanae, pero sin encontrarle forma hasta que decidió hacérsela como le saliera.

- Kanae...- con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Dime.- dirige su mirada para dejar ver a un sonrojado Gaara, lo que le hizo soltar una leve risa.

- Tú... tienes... algún sueño... en especial... algo que te gustaría hacer como una meta?

- Sueño... déjame ver- dirige su mirada hacia el cielo por unos instantes para pensarlo mejor y responder- recorrer todas las aldeas ocultas y aprender distintas técnicas, para hacerme invencible en batalla. Y tú Gaara... tienes algún sueño en especial también?... cuéntame.

- Es algo sencillo.

- Vamos cuenta!

- Que la gente de la aldea no me tema... quiero... hacer todo lo posible para que, al verme no huyan, eso es lo único que quiero.

- "Que sencillo"? es muy bonito a lo que quieres llegar Gaara. Sencillo?...Sabes una cosa?... cuenta conmigo para eso.

- Gracias. De verdad que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea.- de repente el muchacho siente un cálido beso en su mejilla, el cual hace que todo su rostro se sonrojara.

- Por supuesto que sí. Cuenta siempre conmigo.- sonriendo. ...

Al poco tiempo, los padres de Kanae decidieron hacer un viaje largo, cuyo trayecto los haría pasar alrededor de todas las aldeas ocultas del país. Tras pensarlo bastante tiempo, habían decidido llevarse a su hija con ellos, pues que también ella les había contado su sueño. Al momento de la partida, la pequeña ojiverde quiso pasar a la casa de su amigo. Esta golpea la puerta, y se la abre el tío de este, quien le dice que Gaara no se encontraba en casa. Apenada por no poder despedirse, le deja una carta para que la leyera mas tarde. Poco tiempo después que se marchase Kanae, Gaara llega a su casa dirigiéndose enseguida a su habitación.

- Hoy no pude encontrarla por ni una parte. Donde estará?- en ese momento golpean a su puerta- pase. Yashamaru?, qué ocurre? (N/a: quien no sepa, él es el tío de Gaara.) Yashamaru le entrega la carta que Kanae le había encargado para que se la entregase a Gaara, y en ella decía.

**Gaara:**

**Hoy, por la mañana mis padres me dijeron que irían a hacer un viaje, adivina a dónde? Por todas las aldeas ninja del país! Esa es la razón por la cual no podré verte hoy. No se cuanto durará esto, pero a pesar de la distancia seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad? Perdona que te deje solo. Sé que odias eso. **

**Nunca cambies esa alegre sonrisa, y no abandones tu sueño, te seguiré apoyando, no importa la distancia. **

**Cuídate mucho. **

**Te quiere tu amiga, Kanae. **

**PD: Nos volveremos a ver... tenlo por seguro.**

- Se fué, Yashamaru...- dijo con un rostro entristecido el pequeño.

- Descuida, Gaara-sama... volverá. -el muchacho despega la mirada de la carta.

- La estaré esperando. No importa el tiempo.- se dirige a mirar por la ventana, y en el momento en que sale el sol Gaara sonríe con la carta en mano. "_Volverá_"

**--------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Entrada de Konoha:**

Uno de los ninjas que se encontraba vigilando, percibe algo a lo lejos. Alertando a su compañero quien se encontraba dormido.

- Oye! despierta!. Algo se acerca.- el ninja se despierta enseguida para ver por qué había tanto ruido. Se percibía una fuerte ventisca que sacudía todos los árboles, seguida de una gran cortina de la tierra que esta levantaba.

- Se dirige hacia acá.- tratando de hacerse el inteligente.

- ¬¬u en serio? no sabía.- en tono de burla.

-Y... qué hacemos? - Esperemos a ver que pasa.-

Cada vez más y más cerca de los ninjas iba este extraño torbellino, pero a medida que se acercaba hacia la entrada sus dimensiones disminuían considerablemente. Por unos momentos no se pudo ver nada a causa de la cortina de humo, hasta que fué bajando, los jounins notaron una sombra por entre todo.

- Quién es?, identifícate.- ordena el ninja enderezándose mientras que se sacudía la tierra. La identidad del ninja no se podía saber por una larga capa y un sombrero que cubría su rostro, viendo nada mas que sus pies.

- Esta es la aldea de Konoha, o me equivoco?- lo primero que alcanzan a saber los ninjas del extraño, es que era mujer por el tono de su voz.

- Así es. Puedes identificarte?

-Por supuesto.- responde la muchacha sacándose el sombrero para dejar ver unos bonitos ojos verdes y un cabello café el cual llevaba recogido. - Tenga- le entrega su pase que llevaba guardado en su sombrero.

- Gracias- lo recibe para revisarlo mas de cerca- Aldea de la Arena. Katary Kanae. 15 años.

- Con esto puedes pasar.- sumándose el otro jounin porque se sentía inútil.

- Acaso eres la misma Kanae, que una vez vivió aquí?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Kanae sonriente.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno... y como me quedó... es la primera vez que escribo un Fic así que no sean muy duros conmigo... los reviews ke quieran mandarme son bien recibidos para ver ke cambio y lo ke se queda... y los ke no escriban...mmm... me basta con ke hayan leído, PUNTO FINAL Y ME DESPIDO!!! .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encuentros...esperados?**

**En las entrañas de Konoha: **

Caminando cierto rubio en su distintivo traje anaranjado...

-Bien, primero iré al Ichiraku y luego a entrenar dattebayo - con las manos tras la cabeza va caminando el Uzumaki con su amplia sonrisa matutina. Ruge su estomago y esto le hace apresurar el paso para desayunar pronto.

**Cerca de la entrada a la Villa: **

- Primero iré a dejar mis cosas.-exclama la ojiverde mientras que comienza a correr con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios

**No muy lejos de allí: **

- Ramen, Ramen!- repetía seguidamente el ojiazul corriendo cada vez más rápido. Tanto Naruto como Kanae giran por la misma calle yendo el uno frente al otro provocando un gran choque de cabezas. Ambos caen a causa del fuerte impacto, y una vez que recobraron el sentido después de unas cuantas horas, se levantan rápidamente, furiosos apuntando a su agresor.

-Por qué mejor no te fijas por donde vas, Baka!- con el dedo en alto hacia el rubio.

-Te cuesta mucha mirar si alguien más va a pasar?. Con la vista fija al frente, sorprendidos se miran por unos segundos con los ojos bien abiertos. Cada uno se incorpora quedando de rodillas frente a frente para asegurarse y confirmar la identidad de cada cual.

- Kanae...

- Naruto...

No había duda y sin decir mas, ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo con una amplia sonrisa cruzando sus labios. Luego de separarse vuelven a mirarse devolviéndose otra sonrisa para luego comenzar a reír por la forma repentina del encuentro.

- En que momento llegaste?

- Hace poco.

- Tienes hambre?- dijo el ojiazul extendiéndole su mano a Kanae para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Bastante- poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago.

- Te invito un Ramen en el Ichiraku- al escuchar esto, Kanae sólo sonríe y piensa para sí: "Definitivamente estoy en Konoha"

Ya en el puesto de Ramen...

- Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado...?

- A que te refieres?- pregunta Kanae mientras que se hecha a la boca un bocado de el humeante tazón de Ramen.

- ...desde que te fuiste.

- mmm...creo que...hace, unos...7 años.

- Tanto...?

**-----Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------- **

La familia de Kanae estaba próxima a llegar a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha cuando unos ninjas se les cruzaron, parecían no ser de por allí, y estaban dispuestos a atacar con kunai en mano. El padre de de la ojiverde pone una mirada seria saca un kunai adoptando posición ofensiva. Temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir, el padre de la muchacha pensaba,"cual sería la razón por la cual atacan a unos extranjeros?"

- Vayan a ocultarse!- exclama este a la vez que se lanza contra los atacantes.

- No, yo pelearé contigo- fué lo que alcanza a decir la madre antes de unirse a la batalla. Dirige la mirada hacia atrás para dejar ver el rostro asustadizo y temeroso de seguir por parte de su pequeña hija. - Kanae, escóndete!. Esto es muy peligroso para tí!

- Demo...

- VETE!!!- grita su madre y acto seguido la pequeña se hecha a correr tratando de encontrar algún refugio para ocultarse hasta que todo terminase. Al momento en que mira a sus alrededores se da cuenta de que no son los únicos ninjas enemigos que hay. Cadáveres de los ninjas que arriesgaron su vida luchando se apreciaban por montón, lo que provocó un miedo aún mayor en la niña de los ojos verdes. Sin darse cuenta, mientras corría, varios shurikens iban en dirección a ella. Uno de los ninjas (N/a: claro del bando de los wenos) que ya no tenía contrincante después de haber acabado con los pocos que quedaban por los alrededores, se percató de el ataque dirigido a la infante y de un momento a otro la saca del camino llevándosela con sigo hasta un refugio que se encontraba próximo a una aldea cercana. Una vez llegaron, el ninja desconocido pregunta a la niña mientras que se le curan sus heridas por la batalla:

- Que hacías allí? Es muy peligroso!.- con tono de enfado mezclado por la preocupación a causa de que estuvo a punto de morir si no hubiese estado allí.

- Mis padres aún siguen afuera!- dijo con tono desafiante.

- Sería muy arriesgado dejarte ir a buscarlos. Debes permanecer aquí hasta que todo se calme.

- Como yo lo estuve antes, ellos peligran ahora. Están solos!- sube el tono de voz. En un momento había pasado por su mente el volver y ayudar a sus padres aunque arriesgase su vida en ello. Quería servir de algo y no simplemente estorbar, pero su ayuda le fue interrumpida por el ninja quien se la llevó.-Además... no te pedí que me ayudaras- con una mirada seria.

- Mas de veinte shurikens se dirigían a ti... -la mira serio- si no te hubiera ayudado no estarías aquí ahora.

- Por supuesto que sabía que esos shuriken estaban a punto de matarme... solo estaba esperando el momento exacto para devolverlos.

- Bueno de todos modos ya estas aquí.

- Me pregunto como estarán mamá y papá- baja la mirada.

- No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien. La pequeña se calmó después de escuchar estas palabras dichas por su misterioso salvador y le preguntó:

- Disculpa... aún no se tu nombre?

- Iruka, me llamo Iruka. Y tú pequeña, cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo...- en ese momento llega un niño como de la misma edad de Kanae, rubio y de unos profundos ojos color azul, llevaba puesta una polera negra con un espiral rojo en forma de llama. Interrumpe la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

- Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei!

- Que ocurre?

- Chouji se acaba de comer mi Ramen...

- Y... Ruge fuertemente el estomago del pequeño.

-tengo hambre...- en eso dirige su mirada hacia la ojiverde e intrigado pregunta- quién eres tú? - Katary Kanae, de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena- asume posición de soldado mientras que sonríe.

- imitándola- Uzumaky Naruto, para servirle... yo soy de aquí (N/a: son niños. No me jodan ¬¬u)

- Que tal si nos conocemos mejor comiéndonos todos juntos un gran tazón de ramen.- habla el ninja Iruka.

- Sí - responde emocionado el kyuubi. Kanae sólo suelta una leve sonrisa, tan solo conoció dos personas y ya quería alargar su estadía en aquel lugar, queriendo conocer a fondo todo sobre ellos.

LLegada la noche, el chuunin y los dos niños habían llegado de haber hablado bastante, conociéndose cada uno, contando las cosas que han hacho y lo que les gustaría llegar a ser. El sueño de Naruto era ser Hokage (N/a: quien no sabía eso) para así ser reconocido por la aldea y que la gente lo aceptase. (N/a: aunque todavía desconocía la razón por la cual la gente lo excluía. Aunque gracias a la ayudita del maricón de Mizuki se entera a los 12).Y lo que quería Kanae (N/a: como ya lo conté en el capitulo anterior) recorrer todas las aldeas ocultas y aprender variadas técnicas para así ser invencible en batalla.

Suena la puerta, y los jóvenes continúan hablando mientras que Iruka se dirige a la puerta para ver quien era. Era un ninja, que traía información acerca de lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Kanae, éste deja un objeto desconocido en las manos del Sensei y se marcha. Un rostro de preocupación y angustia se fueron las primeras facciones que se apreciaban en éste.

- Kanae... podrías venir un segundo- se levanta de la mesa dejando por unos instantes solo a Naruto preguntándose que pasará.

Se acerca con su rostro de inocencia y atiende a lo que le iba a decir el chuunin. Éste le explica que no encontraron a sus padres, y lo único que dejaron fué el emblema de la Arena que usaba su padre con orgullo, en el lugar de donde la habían rescatado. Kanae comprendió a la perfección lo que trataban de decirle, que estaba sola en esto y que sus padres no volverían mas... había sido la única sobreviviente.

Naruto se dió cuenta de que algo no iba bien y fué a ver. Preguntó que había ocurrido, por que Kanae estaba llorando, ella solo se dió la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente al rubio rompiendo en llantos, hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que el rubio la vigiló durante toda la noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Otro día comienza, ya mas calmada a lo sucedido, la ojiverde se levanta a desayunar con bastante ánimo. Mientras que Naruto, el sensei y los otros niños que había en el refugio ya se encontraban a la mesa. Así fué como comenzó a conocer distintas personalidades dentro del lugar, como a Shikamaru, un muchacho al que le interesaba muy poco todo lo que ocurría. Chouji, la palabra que lo describe, aspiradora humana, le fascina comer. Kiba, siempre anda con su perro llamado Akamaru, es alguien bastante alocado. También estaban Ino, Hinata, Sakura y Shino entre otros, había encontrado una segunda familia. (N/a: describo a los personajes porque así le sentaba mejor a el fic. No se quejen:) Pasó mucho tiempo viviendo en Konoha, fué a la Academia ninja con Naruto y disfrutaron muchos tazones de Ramen juntos, pero una vez que esta cumplió sus 8 años, Kanae decidió seguir el sueño una vez comenzado con sus padres. El muchacho rubio simplemente no quería verla marchar pero después de pensarlo mucho decidió acompañarla hasta la salida que daba la aldea, la mira a los ojos y pregunta:

- Es necesario que te vayas?

- Debo hacerlo, pero volveré, relájate.

- Te voy a estar esperando. No importa así tardes mil años.

En el instante el que el Uzumaki posa sus brazos tras la nuca, siente un cálido beso en su mejilla otorgado por parte de su amiga. Él simplemente se sonroja y ve como se aleja en la distancia una amistad que según el... duraría para siempre...

- ¡Te estaré esperando! no tardes!

- De acuerdo!- dijo la muchacha alejándose en la distancia.

**---- Fin Flash Back –--------------------------------------------------------------**

- Esta vez si te vas...- poniendo el brazo alrededor del cuello de la muchacha- no te dejaré marchar. Kanae se limita a terminar su ramen y dirige una mirada dulce a su acompañante apoyándose sobre su hombro.

- No hay necesidad. Volví por una simple razón.

- Cuál?

- Volví... para quedarme. A menos que ocurra un imprevisto!- dijo como última opción

- O sea...- el rubio comienza a contar con los dedos- nunca!

- Que gracioso eres Naruto!-

Siguieron comiendo, hasta tener una considerable pila de platos por cada uno. Parecía que Naruto no era el único amante del Ramen. Entre los dos pagaron la cuenta (N/a: cosa ke es muy rara) y se marcharon para dirigirse hacia el antiguo apartamento en el cual residió la ojiverde, justo al lado de Naruto.

Ya en la entrada, Kanae busca entre su equipaje, las llaves que se encontraban muy bien guardadas. Al abrir la puerta, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto encontrarse con todo hecho un revoltijo tal y como lo dejó, pero... se equivocó. Abre sus ojos y para su sorpresa se encuentra con que todos los muebles llevaban una sábana encima, el piso no mostraba signo alguno de suciedad al igual que las ventanas. "Quién habrá hecho todo esto"

- Si mal no recuerdo...-dijo Kanae mirando toda la habitación- ...en ningún momento dejé sábanas por encima de los muebles... y mirando el piso- agachándose y pasando un dedo por el piso - parece que la personita que hizo todo esto...- sonríe dirigiéndose a el Uzumaki- viene bien seguido aquí.

-Como no tenía las llaves, tuve que entrar por las ventanas, espero no te importe.

- Todos los días?

-Sí!

- Naruto... gracias...- abrazándolo fuertemente- contigo si puedo contar.

- Dijiste que volverías, no es así?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: El regreso y la historia de un collar...**

Finalmente llegan con bien el grupo de shinobis de la Arena a su aldea respectiva. El pelirrojo en vez de dirigirse a descansar a su hogar tuvo que volver a sus deberes de Kazekage, con el múltiple papeleo esperándolo por ser revisado, no sin contar las reuniones que faltaban con los señores feudales y, un collar con un millar de preguntas sin responder.

Fue un día agotador, como a más de las 3 de la mañana, Gaara pudo recién tomarse un descanso. Antes de salir de la oficina, el pelirrojo se da la vuelta y nota que todavía quedaba un archivo encima de la mesa. Después de ojearlo un poco quedó sorprendido tras lo leído.

El archivo hablaba sobre la organización secreta Akatsuki y su siguiente objetivo en la aldea de Konoha. Información dada recientemente por el sannin Jiraiya. Se solicitaba la ayuda urgente de la Arena para ayudar a combatir a esta organización y darle fin, por lo que a la semana siguiente el Kazekage tuvo que regresar a la hoja, para también darle su merecido a ese grupo por lo que le habían hecho. (o sea, quitarle a Shukaku)

- _"Aprovecharé un poco de tiempo para averiguar si todavía sigues ahí... Kanae. Espero la encuentre"_.- pensaba para sí mismo Gaara.

**

* * *

**

**Volviendo a la Hoja:**

Otro nuevo día da comienzo. Todos los aldeanos van despertándose para volver a sus rutinas diarias. Un agradable día, se sentía el cantar de los pájaros sobre los árboles, el rocío matutino caía suavemente por las ramas de los árboles y una cálida brisa recorría el lugar, todo era paz... relajante paz...

- NO ESTÁ!!!!- el grito de Kanae fué tal que hizo a todos caerse de golpe de la cama, y Naruto fué el primero. Cayó de frente a el piso con las sábanas encima, se levantó rápidamente con varios tropezones hasta llegar al apartamento contiguo. Abre la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con todo hecho un revoltijo. Las sillas tiradas por todos lados, al igual que la mesa, toda la ropa y la cama.

- Parece que un tornado pasó por aquí- la ojiverde no había notado la presencia del rubio al entrar por lo que no le prestó atención alguna mientras que seguía desordenando. Al parecer estaba buscando algo muy importante.

- Dónde está? dónde está? - hablándole al viento por mientras que se puso a buscar por entre la losa.- Maldición! dónde lo dejé.- comenzando a lanzar los platos por el aire en dirección del el rubio.

- Me atacan!-poniéndose en posición ofensiva. Para evitar accidentes, Naruto atrapa los objetos voladores con las manos, pies y boca, quedando en una posición bastante incómoda.- ...ayuda...

- Lo tengo!- poniendo un puño sobre una mano extendida en signo de recodar algo.- tal vez se me cayó en la entrada de la villa. Espero que aún siga ahí.- salta por la ventana, corriendo velozmente por encima de los tejados, ignorando totalmente al ojiazul.

- y... qué hago con esto-dattebayo?- refiriéndose a los platos.- que alguien me ayude...- Dos segundos después, no aguanta mas y se oye un fuerte ruido de platos rompiéndose. - KUSO!!. ME CORTE!!.

**En la entrada de Konoha:**

Las puertas se encontraban cerradas.

- Hay alguien ahí arriba?!- grita Kanae para ver si la escuchan. A los segundos después se asoma un jounin por sobre la gran estructura, buscando a la persona que lo había despertado.

- Qué quieres niña?- rascándose la cabeza mientras que bostezaba.

- Necesito que me habrás la puerta! Y rápido!- comenzando a perder la paciencia. Estaba muy apresurada para salir pronto a buscar lo que había perdido.

- Para qué?

- Eso no te importa! Necesito que abras y que sea pronto. Es cuestión de vida o muerte - Tras pensarlo bastante el ninja decidió abrir finalmente la puerta. Kanae salió disparada buscando por la copa de los árboles, entre los arbustos y hasta en el río que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.

**Llegada la noche:**

Resultado de la búsqueda: 0 Cansancio y estrés: 1

Sin resultado alguno, Kanae finalmente se rindió recostándose en el pasto para descansar y volver a casa.

- Lo siento madre...- murmurando hacia el viento- ...perdí el único recuerdo que me dejaste... pero... te prometo que lo encontraré.

- Kanae! donde estas?!- se escuchaba a los lejos. Se veía la sombra del alguien que corría a lo lejos en dirección a la ojiverde.

- Quién es...?- con la voz apagada. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie... por lo menos en ese momento. - Naruto...que ocurre...

- ...- se da un respiro para componerse- ...al fin te encuentro...dime...qué fué todo eso en la mañana.

-...en la mañana?... qué quieres decir...?

– Cómo que "a qué me refiero"?... el grito, ese desorden y luego salir corriendo por la ventana no te dice nada?

- ...ah. Lo que pasa... es que... se perdió... el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre.

- de tu mamá?...

-...

-...

Se forma un silencio sepulcral por largo tiempo. Hasta que la muchacha dirige su mirada a el rostro del rubio sin cambiar su expresión.

- ... recuerdas el collar que te mostré antes de que me marchara de la aldea?... ese que era como un cascabel?...

- si, lo recuerdo... era ése?!

- Hoy en la mañana me di cuenta de que había desaparecido... lo busqué por todas partes pero no lo encontré... ya no hay duda de que está perdido.

- Pero... estas completamente segura de que lo buscaste bien?

-... recorrí todos los rincones posibles de Konoha... y nada.

- ...lo siento.

- No importa - dijo mientras se levanta -... solo que...me va a costar olvidarlo...

- Kanae...

- Tranquilo... ya pasará. Será mejor que me vaya a casa para descansar.

- Te acompaño. Además, vivo al lado.

- Si tú quieres.

En su viaje de regreso, debían de atravesar como una especie de mini bosque, cruzando un valle el cual se veía iluminado por varias luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar... y con la luna llena, el paisaje nocturno se embellecía aún mas.

- Es...

- ...hermoso...

Ambos se habían quedado bastante tiempo apreciando la escena que tenía lugar. Luego... se fueron. ( N/a: no se iban a quedar a dormir, o si? ¬¬)

Aunque ya hubiese llegado a casa, Kanae no podía conciliar el sueño. Prefirió ir a dar una vuelta, cuando en ese instante, había recordado algo que le había dicho su madre... 9 años atrás...

**--------------------Flash Back------------------------**

**Aldea de la Arena. 9 años atrás. Casa de los Katary:**

- Mamá, qué es eso?- preguntaba Kanae a su madre quien le había puesto frente a sus ojos un objeto bastante curioso.

- Esto... – respondió ella- es un regalo que mi madre me hizo cuando tenía tu edad. Y ahora... yo quiero dártelo.

- De verdad?, lo dices en serio?- una gran emoción comenzó a inundarla...aquel era un collar hermoso. (N/a: para no andar dando el coñazo, el collar del que hablo, es el que mencioné en el primer capitulo)

- Sabías que este collar, tiene su propia historia?

- Cuéntala!, cuéntala!.

- Mira. Se dice que al entregarse este collar a su próximo dueño, pasará un tiempo... en tu caso puede que un par de años... y luego lo perderá...

- Pero eso no es bueno... que algo tan bonito se pierda...- infla sus cachetes (mejillas! no sean mal pensados! XD) en señal de que no le gustaba mucho lo que escuchaba.

- Deja que termine.

- Lo siento.

- Sigo. Una vez que el collar lo pierdas, una persona lo encontrará...

- Y se lo va a quedar sin querer devolverlo...

- Kanae. Si sigues interrumpiendo no te seguiré contando la historia. De acuerdo?

- Bien. Prometo que me quedaré callada- poniéndose ambas manos sobre la boca.

- La persona que encuentre el collar, será alguien que te conoce, y si te lo devuelve, esa persona es alguien a la que tú le gustas también.

- Algo así como "amor de verdad"?

- mmm... si... algo así.

- Vaya!

- Gracias a este collar, fué como conocí a tu padre. Espero que encuentres en el futuro a la persona que te guste con la ayuda de este objeto.

- Y por eso es que tiene esa forma tan peculiar?

- Aún no lo se. Supongo que si. Ten, ahora es tuyo- atando el collar alrededor del cuello de Kanae- cuídalo mucho, hija mía.

- Así lo haré. Gracias mamá- acercándose a su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo- "seré capaz de encontrar a esa persona como dices?"

**-------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------**

- Será que por eso habrá desaparecido mi collar?, me pregunto... quién lo habrá encontrado?

- _A quién le interesa_- de la nada se oye una voz ronca de mujer proveniente de... el interior de Kanae.

- Hasta que al fin hablas... ya me preocupaba que estuvieras tan callada.- caminando esta vez por los techos de las casas sin dejar de apreciar la luna llena.

- _Es que verte esa cara de preocupación, me entretuvo por bastante tiempo._

- Al menos estás de buen humor - con tono sarcástico.- se puede saber por qué?

-_Es gracioso- suelta una pequeña risa- yo sé... donde está lo que buscas. _

- Sabes donde está mi pergamino con los consejos de hacer un buen té?-dijo entusiasmada

_-NO! NO ME REFIERO A ESO! ... "vaya que tonta es" ¬¬U... me refiero a tu collar... _

- ...ah...que bueno...

_- Y no me vas a preguntar donde está? _

- Para qué?. Ya lo di por perdido... Oye. Cambiando de tema, no te gustaría conocer la ciudad, Kannon?

_- Sería un honor, pero me gustaría hacerlo por mí misma... si no es_ mucho pedir.

- Deberías agradecer de que sepa hacer esta técnica. De lo contrario...

_- De lo contrario bla, bla, bla- haciendo muecas con la mano- mejor empieza de una vez! _

- Si llegas a hacer algo a este lugar... haré que te arrepientas.

_-Descuida... confía en mí...no haré... nada de nada...- cruza los dedos tras la espalda.(_N/a: tiene dedos?)

Junta sus manos y comienza a formar varios sellos a gran velocidad. Al terminar, se muerde el pulgar, y con la sangre que esta saca de ella se dibuja una línea en la frente, terminando el primer paso. Luego pasa al segundo estado, ambos brazos los deja caer, pasando al estado de inconciencia por unos minutos. Su cabello de a poco se empieza a oscurecer, y al abrir sus ojos, estos habían cambiado a un tono rojizo y escalofriante, dibujándose en sus labios una risa malévola... la bestia había sido soltada... desapareciendo a la luz de la luna llena.

**The next day... (N/a: eeellllaaa...la gringa!) **

- Al fin llegamos- dice Temari. Después de dos largos días de caminata, los ninjas de la arena al fin comenzaban a divisar la entrada a la villa de la hoja. Pero a cada paso que se acercaban, iban notando una extraña columna de humo negro proveniente de aquel lugar... que cada vez más y más aumentaba de volumen...

- Qué es ese humo?- pregunta Kankuro mientras que sube la mirada para ver hasta donde llegaba aquella masa negra.

- Eso lo sabremos al llegar- dice el pelirrojo quien también estaba intrigado al percatarse de lo que se apreciaba a lo lejos. Al llegar... frente a ellos se encuentran con una gran sorpresa...

- Pero que...- habla la rubia, sin palabras que decir a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Quién hizo esto? Las grandes puertas de entrada a Konoha. Totalmente quemadas. El fuego causante, aún no se había extinguido, y lentamente consumía la estructura. Jounins y Anbus trataban inútilmente de apagar el fuego con variados jutsus, agua, tierra y roca, todos con resultados nulos.

El tiempo se acababa y el calor iba en aumento, con cada minuto que pasaba, alejando cada vez más la opción de terminar pronto la misión.

- Kazekage-sama! - dice con la voz un tanto exaltada un Anbu quien se arrodilla para dar sus reportes

- Lo estábamos esperando.

- Habla. Quien hizo esto? - dijo el Kazekage con la mirada clavada sobre el ninja arrodillado.

- Aún no encontramos a el culpable. El fuego se inició por l madrugada.

- Y no han logrado nada en todo este tiempo?

- Hemos tratado con todas las técnicas que se encuentran a nuestro alcance... y el resultado es siempre el mismo.

- Qué quieres decir- dijo Kankurou sumándose a la conversación.

- El calor es tal, que el agua se evapora metros antes de llegar a su objetivo, lo mismo ocurre con la tierra y la roca, simplemente desaparecen.

- Ya veo... supongo que debo hacer algo, antes de que esto empeore. Comienza su marcha el pelirrojo en dirección hacia el calor abrasador. Lo primero que hace es probar que tan cierto era lo que le decían en cuanto a la evaporación de las técnicas. Ordenando a un poco de su arena hacia el fuego comprueba sus sospechas. No era fuego común y corriente, al desaparecer a varios metros del lugar, la arena que contenía en su calabaza.

- Supongo que esto no va a ser fácil"- pensó para sus adentros Gaara. Juntó ambas manos formando varios sellos que comienzan a hacer salir cantidades considerables de arena por debajo de la tierra, ejecutando la técnica Ryuusa Bakuryu. (Su tamaño era un poco menor al que había utilizado con Kimimaro pero su fuerza de ataque no había cambiado en nada) El primer intento no logró mucho. Sólo había conseguido algo de tiempo, para pensar en que otra cosa hacer.

- Ni de broma!. Ni siquiera ese potente ataque dió resultado?!- dijo exaltado Kankuro.

- Gaara, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Temari en el momento en que Gaara posa sus manos sobre sus piernas a causa de el cansancio. (N/a: Súmenle a eso los dos días de caminata desde la Arena hasta Konoha sin descanso)

- Quien habrá hecho esto... es fuerte...- dice el pelirrojo tratando de ponerse de pie para tratar una vez mas de apagar el fuego.

Segundo intento. Esta vez con una magnitud mayor al ataque anterior, logrando al fin el exterminio de las grandes llamas.

- Lo ha logrado - dice un Anbu que había quedado impresionado ante tal poder del Kazekage.

- No creía que fuera tan resistente, si era fuego común y corriente, no?- dijo Kankuro al aire

- Te equivocas... Kankurou- dijo jadeante Gaara- ese no era... fuego ordinario.

- Eso es cierto - asintió Temari poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera- no viste lo que tubo que llegar a hacer Gaara para apagar eso.

- ... Ahhh. - dijo Kankurou recién captando lo que le decían

- Ay, eres tan tonto a veces- termina su oración Temari y se escucha como alguien se cae al suelo. Se gira, para ver quien se había desmayado y..- GAARA!!!

**Clínica de Konoha: **

El Kazekage fué llevado de urgencias cargado en la espalda de Kankurou a la clínica lo mas rápido posible. A penas hubo llegado lo examinaron cuidadosamente, luego al tener la seguridad del estado del pelirrojo una de las enfermeras sale de la habitación para avisarles a sus hermanos como se encontraba.

- Cómo se encuentra mi hermano?- dijo una afligida Temari

- Su estado no es grave. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando alguien se exige mas de la cuenta entrenando y su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a la presión. Pasa siempre- Temari suspira sabiendo que no estaba en peligro su hermano.

- _"Creo que esto se debe a que Gaara ya no tiene a Shukaku. Su resistencia ya no es la misma_.- pensó Kankurou.- Y...podemos pasar a verlo?

- Por el momento es mejor no molestarme y dejarlo descansar.

- Entiendo- dijo la rubia de coletas con tono entristecido.

- Mejor vamos a casa, Temari. Nosotros también debemos descansar por el viaje.

- Tienes razón. Por favor cuiden mucho de nuestro hermano- dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

- Así lo haremos. Vayan con cuidado.

Y la noche hizo su aparición, dándole fin a una inútil búsqueda de cierto objeto por parte de Naruto, quien agotado decide volver a su casa pasando por frente al Ichiraku.

- Que bien huele- dattebayo!- siendo guiado por el dulce aroma del ramen hasta el restaurante.

- Bienvenido, Naruto-kun. Linda noche para comer ramen no lo crees?- dice el anciano que siempre atiende en el puesto

- No pude resistirme al delicioso aroma que me llamaba- responde el rubio

- De veras que si?- dice el anciano mientras que trata de esconder un abanico detrás de su espalda, el cual había usado para atraer a Naruto con el irresistible aroma a ramen.

- Quiero un miso ramen extra grande, viejo.

- A la orden! Naruto desvía la vista hacia la izquierda en la espera de su comida y se encuentra con Kanae, quien estaba con la mirada centrada en un punto, dando pequeños sorbos a una taza de té que estaba fría, de tanto tiempo que llevaba ahí.

- Kanae-chan.

- ...

- Kanae-chan!

- ...

- Kanae-chan!!! – ésta desvía un poco la vista para ver quien le llamaba tanto.

- Ah...? A eres tú, Naruto- sonríe al ver de quien se trataba- Qué ocurre?

- Qué tanto pensabas-ttebayo?- aparece el viejo y le entrega un "enorme" tazón humeante de ramen.

- Nada. Solo cosas mías. Apropósito, Naruto?

- Dime- hablando mientras se echaba un gran bocado a la boca.

- Todavía sigues buscando mi collar?- Naruto asiente- _"si Naruto encuentra el collar, entonces él...y si me lo entrega..."_ No!... - en tono de negación.

- No, qué?- preguntaba curioso el rubio.

- eehhh... nada, nada!- moviendo las manos en señal de no que no importa.- Tengo que irme- se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo dejando una gran humareda detrás de ella.

- Qué le pasa?

- Quién sabe...- dice el anciano.

- Mujeres...quien las entiende.- expresa el rubio con la típica carita de cuando no entiende algo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** otra oportunidad para que sigan mandando reviews... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sólo una pequeña charla contigo, de nuevo... **

Cambio de jornada en la clínica central de Konoha, y ya era hora de ir a revisar si el Kazekage había despertado.

La misma enfermera que habló con los hermanos de Gaara se dirigió a la habitación de éste, abre la puerta...

- Pero qué es esto?- La cama se encontraba vacía y la ventana abierta dejaba entrar una fuerte brisa.- Debo de avisar a seguridad - sale corriendo de la habitación y para su mala suerte, tropieza con una muleta que había aparecido de quien sabe donde, golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconciente (N/a: sin mencionar el enorme chichón ke tenía)

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo iba de techo en techo buscando un lugar donde aburrirse hasta que amaneciera. Aunque le hubieran quitado a Shukaku, todavía no podía conciliar bien el sueño, era por eso que todas las noches en la Arena se dirigía al tejado de su casa a pensar en Dios sabe qué.

- _"Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse ahí con esas enfermeras acosadoras. Lo único que querían era violarme"_- pensaba con escalofríos el Kage.(N/a: si es tan rico...(baba)

- Que puedo hacer?... - se decía Kanae cruzada de brazos- No tengo sueño así que no quiero ir a casa...mmm... tampoco tengo hambre, por lo que no iré a Ichiraku.- pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que...

- hasta que...- (hasta que...)

-... hasta que!... (N/a: se supone que tú eres quien lo tiene que decir ¬¬ no yo)- pero no se a donde ir en una noche tan bella y estrellada que dan ganas de quedarse a ver hasta que amanezca - se detuvo por un momento- ... AaaHHhh... - en tono asertivo- ya sé donde quiero ir!- y dando un gran salto se dirigió a... y dando un gran salto se dirigió a...

- a... (N/a: ay... no sé...mejor dilo tú. Se me olvido el dialogo u)

- Quiero ver la gran noche estrellada, por lo que iré a el tejado más alto que me encuentre para aburrirme un rato.(N/a: eso estaba a punto de decirlo! u)

Al llegar Gaara a el tejado más alto de Konoha, (N/a: ó sea, la oficina de la Hokage), puede sentir la presencia de alguien más, quien se encontraba en una orilla.

- Quién será?- apenas da un paso siente un aura peligrosa lo cual lo hace retroceder.

La única reacción que tuvo, fué dirigir un ataque rápido con su arena a la persona que le estaba "invitando" a la batalla (N/a: Batalla? Invitar? Ke es esto?)

-Sabaku Kyu!- y velozmente envolvió a aquella persona con su arena quien solo tenía la cabeza fuera, sin poder moverse.

- Qué es esto?- dijo sorprendida Kanae, sin posibilidades de escapar -Quién es?

- Relájate. Esto será rápido. Sabaku So... eh...?- se detuvo.

Unos pequeños destellos parecían provenir de la muchacha, los cuales se convirtieron pronto en grandes llamas de fuego en forma de serpientes que parecían provenir de la boca de ésta, dirigidas a una gran velocidad hacia el pelirrojo. Éste tuvo una reacción un tanto aturdida a causa de lo rápido de todo, deshizo su armadura de arena, soltó las ataduras de Kanae e hizo un escudo que casi fué derribado por la magnitud del ataque. Aquel calor era insoportable, tanto que Gaara puso sus brazos delante de sí para soportar un poco más con la vista cerrada a lo que pudiera pasarle.

_-"...cuanto poder..."_-

Sin que se diera cuenta, una sombra atraviesa el escudo de arena, lo toma por los hombros y lo empuja violentamente contra el piso, con kunai en mano estaba dispuesto a matar al Kage.

En ese momento la luz de luna es impedida por unas ¿nubes? (N/a: en la noche?). Lo cual impedía que pudieran verse los rostros.

- Cuál es tu problema?! Te molesta acaso que haya gente que quiera aburrirse un rato por las noches?! Tuviste agallas para atreverte a atacarme...- dice secamente Kanae al muchacho con sus ojos rojos.

- Con esto compruebo que volví a ser débil como cualquier otro humano- Gaara ríe para sus adentros.

-Qué dices?-

Kanae no entendía nada. La luna vuelve a salir resplandeciente por detrás de las nubes e ilumina los rostros de ambos shinobis quienes se sorprenden, pero tardan un poco en reconocerse.

- Un momento...- baja el kunai y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

- Tú eres...

La muchacha se acerca bastante al rostro del pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente los ojos quedando muy cerca de su rostro, esto daría a pensar a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí que iba a besarlo, (N/a: igual, como es una aldea de ninjas, es normal que pasen muchos por los techos, o no?) lo que puso de algún modo nervioso a Gaara.

- A juzgar por esas ojeras y el cabello...- se aleja un poco y le apunta con el dedo- eres Gaara, cierto?

- Y tú eres...Kanae...?

- De verdad eres Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara?!

- ehh... sí...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Dame un abrazo, Gaara!!- se agacha nuevamente y, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente.

- Kanae...no...aprietes...tan...fuerte...que...no...respiro...bien - su rostro se había puesto de un color rojo, después morado y finalmente azul

- Gaara?...- no recibe respuesta alguna

- X . X

- Gaara...?!

- X . X

- Gaara!! No te mueras. A penas nos vemos y ya te me mueres...- Con las dos manos le abre la boca - VUELVE A LA VIDA!!! - y le da respiración boca a boca. Gaara reacciona a los pocos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo, se quedó petrificado, y muuuuuuy colorado.(N/a: XDDDD) - ESTÁ VIVO!!!XD

-O/////////O

- Gaara...

-O/////////O

- Gaara?...

-O/////////O - Kanae se acerca a el rostro del Kage y le susurra a el oído muy despacio

- Si no reaccionas... lo repito... Gaara rápidamente se pone de pie dándole la espalda a la muchacha, y dando un gran suspiro se lanza a decir.

-... ahhhh... no era necesario que hicieras eso.

- Te estabas asfixiando- dijo indiferente ésta y cruzándose de brazos- ... no te iba a dejar morir... hace mucho que no te veía- se pone de pie también y se planta de frente a el pelirrojo con ambas manos a la cadera dejando ver un rostro aún colorado, él, sólo desvía la vista - Te ves tan tierno cuando te pones rojo- sonríe

-Qué dices? - Con un tono de molestia, aunque en realidad, le había gustado aquel comentario.

**Minutos después:**

Ambos se habían sentado en una de las orillas de aquel tejado, llevaban varios minutos sin hablar, era un silencio poco grato.

- ...

- ...

- ... sabes una cosa? - pregunta la muchacha de la mirada verde.

- Qué?

- Estás cambiado- diciéndolo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Cómo, "cambiado"? - dijo con su típico tono de frialdad y de brazos cruzados.

- Cómo lo digo...mmm... serio, más calladito.

-hmp, eso es natural. Después de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Desde que me fui?

- Más o menos.

- Y me puedes contar?

- No.

- Malo!

- Curiosa.- Kanae ríe

- Vamos cuenta!

- No quiero.

- O-ne-ga-i- poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Gaara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con las manos en forma de súplica y unos ojitos que pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar.

- De acuerdo! De acuerdo!- con un leve sonrojo

- Bien! cuento! cuento! - sonríe y se vuelve a sentar para escuchar a Gaara lo que le iba a contar-

- ¬¬U

En resumen, Gaara cuenta que la noche en que se marcha Kanae y Yashamaru trató de matarlo tras la orden de su padre, además de confesarle que nunca le quiso y le guardaba un inmenso rencor por haber matado a su hermana (su mamá) apenas nació. Esos nueve años de soledad, su infancia había sido muy dura.

- De saber que vendrías te tendría un pastel (cantando) un pastel! - apuntándole seriamente

- Estuviste escuchando lo que te dije?! o me estabas ignorando?! Ò.Ó

- Por supuesto que te estaba escuchando...n.n... Ó.Ò y lo siento.- dijo apenada- Es que es un mal hábito que tengo para quitarme la pena. - baja la mirada- no fuiste el único que pasó por un mal momento, sabías?

- Por qué? te pasó algo a ti también?- preguntó curioso.

- Qué no fué lo que pasó es la pregunta...

Bueno... y Kanae le contó como llegó a Konoha, como se separó de sus padres y fué a parar a Konoha. A demás de haber recibido la noticia de haberse quedado totalmente sola y sin familia.

- Así que ambos tuvimos nuestros momentos...

- Supongo. Mejor cambiemos de tema o me voy a poner a cantar de nuevo.

- No gracias!- como en tono sarcástico.

- Escuché que había muerto Kazekage. Tu padre, no?- dirige su mirada a un costado.

- "Era" mi padre... y que tiene eso?

- Bueno... eso quiere decir que el nuevo Kage es...mmm... Kankurou. o no?

- mmm... no- dijo firme y cruzado de brazos.

- Entonces... etto... Temari! Lo sabía, arriba el poder femenino!- alzando su puño al aire.

- Noo.

- Entonces quién?

- Quién es la única persona que te va quedando?

- mmm - cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Kanae supo por fin el nuevo legado de Kazekage y gritándolo bien alto...

- Yo!!- caída estilo animé por parte de Gaara - No si es broma... quién será?... (N/a: Cómo tanta ignorancia? ¬¬U)

- Soy yo!!

- Ah? tú? Bueno eras mi última opción. jiji... Así que Kazekage...mmm... cómo se siente? mucho trabajo?

- Podría decirse.- una vez mas vuelve el silencio reinante mientras que de a poco el sol comienza a asomarse por entre los rostros de los Kages de Konoha (N/a: esas talladuras ke tiene a los cuatro Kages en una gran piedra) acabando así con la noche.

- ...

- ay, ya amaneció.- dice con pena, la ojiverde, no quería que esa noche se acabase.

- Tan pronto? Es la primera vez que se pasa tan rápido la noche.

- Dicen que cuando te diviertes- mira hacia el pelirrojo- el tiempo pasa volando.

- Tienes razón. _"Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenía que juntarme con Tsunade-sama en unas dos horas más"_ - suspira y pone una mano sobre su frente en señal de olvido - Debo irme- se pone de pie.

- Por qué?

- Es que, me escapé de la clínica y tengo que volver por mis cosas.

- Clínica? Te ocurrió algo?!- subiendo el tono de voz.

- No es nada. Solo necesitaba reposo - da unos cuantos pasos y de repente siente una fuerte punzada en ambas piernas lo que hace que se arrodillara bruscamente.

- Gaara! Qué te ocurre?- corriendo en dirección del pelirrojo.

- ...

- Parece que el reposo no ha sido suficiente. Mejor te acompaño.- ayuda a levantarse a Gaara poniendo su brazo tras su nuca y la otra mano por su cintura.

Llegan a la clínica, a la habitación de donde Gaara había huido, para recoger su tinaja y su larga chaqueta (N/a: recuerden el manga, cuando Gaara se enfrenta a Deidara, ahí usaba una chaqueta abrigo o lo que sea, no sabría decir si era roja o negra, así que mejor usen su imaginación) con cierto objeto en su bolsillo.

Iban a paso lento, por entre los amplios pasillos del lugar. A unos pocos metros del lugar, podía sentir unos cuantos pasos. Procedió a abrir rápidamente sus ojos la enfermera que mencioné en un principio, y se dirigió tambaleándose hasta la habitación donde se suponía estaba el Kazekage, para encontrarse con que de nuevo éste regresaba al lugar del cual había huido, sólo que esta vez no venía solo. Una extraña muchacha, que jamás había visto, le estaba ayudando a no caerse mientras buscaba sus pertinencias. Ante esto, actúo de la forma más dulce que podría esperarse de una enfermera.

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!- Gaara junto con Kanae voltean a ver quien los había descubierto - Se supone que debería estar en reposo!! Vuelva en este instante a la cama!!!- con un tono bastante enojado ahora dirigiéndose a Kanae- Y usted señorita!!!

- Yo?- bastante asustada por la cara de ogro que puso la enfermera.

- El horario de visita ya pasó!!! Así que le voy a tener que se mar...- por uno de los tantos misterios aparece una pelota que atraviesa el vidrio y golpea a la gritona justo en la cara dejándola, de nuevo, inconciente en el piso.

- _"...que suerte..."_ - pensaron ambos

- De donde habrá salido esa pelota?- picando con un palo a la enfermera- estará muerta?

- Mejor vayámonos antes de que despierte - sentado en la cama trata de levantarse- Kanae? Podrías ayudarme? Todavía no puedo levantarme.

- Ya voy - tira el palito y va enseguida donde el pelirrojo.

Siguieron tranquilamente su camino dejando a la enfermera tirada a su suerte hasta que alguien más llegara.

**Ya en las calles de Konoha: **

- Te sientes mejor?

- Eso creo... al menos ya llegamos, es en aquel edificio- al final de la calle había unos edificios donde se leía en uno de los letreros "hoteles calientes".

- Donde diablos te estás quedando? O.OU

- No sé. Kankurou fué quien escogió el hotel donde nos quedaríamos.

- Skebe (pervertido) - dijo por lo bajo, pero Gaara pudo oír esto, simplemente ríe (N/a: Gaara riendo? No sé por qué no me lo puedo imaginar)

**Ya en la entrada del Hotel: **

- Son... muchas escaleras O.OU- dice Kanae al ver una escalera enorme en forma de caracol que parecía infinita.

- No hay porqué subirlas.

- Y entonces cómo subimos? - mira curiosa a Gaara cuando ve que éste hace un sello con la mano, los envuelve en un torbellino de arena y ya habían aparecido en la sala común de su habitación

- ah? ya llegamos. Que rápido, y eso que estás en el último piso.

Van con sumo silencio a la habitación del pelirrojo, procurando no despertar a los hermanos que ya se encontraban durmiendo. Entran y cierran la puerta con cuidado.

- Al fin. Vas a descansar verdad?- ayudando a Gaara a sentarse en la cama y ella sentándose a su lado.

- Ojala pudiera. Pero tengo una reunión importante con Hokage-sama en una hora.

- Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para quedarte? Alguien que te supla mientras descansas?

- No sé - dijo secamente.

- Prométeme- tomando de las manos de Gaara con la mirada seria - Prométeme que harás lo posible y descansarás.

- eehhhh... - levemente sonrojado

- Prométemelo! - Gaara suspira

- De acuerdo. Lo haré. Sólo porque tú me lo pides - dicho esto hace que Kanae sonría.

- Te voy a decir esto toda la vida - se pone de pie da unos pasos y voltea sonriente - Te ves muy tierno cuando te pones rojo.

- Kanae... yo...- estira una de sus manos para alcanzarla

- Nos vemos- desapareciendo en una nube de humo, para dejar hecho un lío a nuestro pelirrojo una vez más.

- _"Se fué"_ Siempre me deja hablando solo ¬¬ - por la habitación se podía escuchar claramente el latir agitado de corazón de Gaara con las palabras que dijo Kanae resonando en su cabeza _"Te ves muy tierno cuando te pones rojo"_. Pone una de sus manos sobre su corazón sintiendo fuertemente su latir.

- Qué me pasa? Por qué me siento así?

_- "Tal vez haya cambiado un poco su cara, pero todavía sigue siendo el mismo Gaara de siempre_"- piensa Kanae mientras que va de techo en techo para dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento. Calentar un poco los músculos no estaría mal.

Suena la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico de la arena.

- Pase - volviendo a su habitual cara seria y a su tono de voz.

- Gaara? Eres tú, verdad - dijo entre bostezos el marionetista asomando su cabeza. (N/a: Lo único distinto que tenía era que no tenía la cara pintada ni ese feo traje negro)

- Cómo es que estás despierto a esta hora?

- Me dió sed. Volviste muy pronto- bosteza

- Sabías que vendría? Ò.Ò

- Es normal en ti el no querer permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo - vuelve a bostezar y se da la media vuelta- Me voy a dormir, oyasumi- levanta una mano

- Espera, Kankurou.- éste voltea

- Tengo sueño- con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Quiero pedirte un favor- sube la vista para después explicar el problema a Kankurou, quien no lo toma con mucha gracia.

- Y tengo que ir ahora...?- quejándose por lo que le estaba proponiendo su hermano.

- Si. Recuerda que es muy importante que seas discreto - Kankurou suspira resignado.

- Ya que... Esto me pasa por querer ir a por un vaso de agua- da la vuelta y se marcha a cumplir con lo que le había dicho su hermano.

**8:00 A.M. Oficina de la Hokage:**

Suena la puerta.

- Adelante- dice Tsunade mientras se voltea con su silla para quedar de frente con la persona que supuestamente iba a juntarse- Gaara-kun! Te estaba esperando

- Disculpe la demora, Hokage-sama- dice el pelirrojo mientras que cierra la puerta.

Próximo capitulo... van a tener que esperar no más... sayonara!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sabes lo que me pasa?... **

**Cerca del sector de entrenamiento: **

El día anterior, Kakashi les había pedido a Naruto y Sakura juntarse a el amanecer para una misión aún desconocida por ellos, después de tanto tiempo. Pero, como siempre, la puntualidad es el punto débil de Kakashi.

- Cuál será el motivo por el que siempre KAKASHI-SENSEI NO LLEGA A TIEMPO!!!Ò.Ó- dice una cabreada Sakura.

- Para qué se molesta en decir que lleguemos temprano, si es él siempre quien tarda. Y más encima nos dice que la puntualidad es vital- le dice Naruto

- Tienes toda la razón- la pelirrosada se cruza de brazos y desvía la vista para distraerse un poco del aburrimiento, en eso es cuando nota la presencia de una persona en la lejanía. Parecía ser, que se encontraba entrenando. - "Quién será" - pensaba la Haruno

- Doshta Sakura-chan?- ésta tardó un poco en responderle, seguía mirando a la extraña persona que entrenaba a lo lejos un taijutsu bastante peculiar. Se giro a el rubio pidiéndole que le repitiera lo que le había dicho porque no le había prestado atención, pero prefirió preguntar ella primero.

- Sabes quién puede ser esa persona de allá?- apuntando con el dedo. Naruto le sigue con la vista, sí, era cierto que en la lejanía se podía ver a alguien.

- Quién será?

Poco a poco da pequeños pasitos, y poquito a poquito empieza a reconocer a la persona gritando su nombre

- Kanae-chan!!- poniendo sus manos delante de su boca y gritando a lo lejos. Ésta se voltea pero no responde tras no reconocer a quien le llamaba, se le ve hacer unos sellos de espalda y continua en la práctica dando unos cuantos golpes y patadas a los aires

- Vamos, Sakura-chan! - tomándola de la mano y corriendo.

Quedando a escasos centímetros de llegar al lugar, Naruto y Sakura no se percatan de la presencia de alguien en uno de los árboles por los que estaban pasando. Se oye un crujido de ramas proveniente, y de esto aparece frente a los shinobis uno de los kage bunshin de Kanae, la cual los asusta con una cara más o menos chistosa por lo que ellos reaccionan desmayándose y quedando tirados en el piso.

La muchacha se queda colgando boca abajo mientras que mira con un poco de risa a la pareja. En esto se escucha la voz de la Kanae original.

- Oi! qué pasó por ahí? Oí unos gritos...- dice la ojiverde sin voltearse.

- Nada! Solo son tus amigos que se desmayaron!- le respondió ésta (el kage bunshin)

- Qué dices!?- de un salto se dirije a donde estaban los dos shinobis tirados- Qué les pasó? Les hiciste algo?- dice con una expresión inocente en su rostro.

- Yo no hice nada! Solo hice lo que tu me dijiste, vigilar que nadie interviniera o te tomara por sorpresa.

- Tienes razón pero... - suspira- mejor esperaré a que se despierten- sentándose en el pasto y cruzada de piernas frente a los ninjas.

**5 horas después: **

- Qué... pasó?- decía un Naruto somnoliento a medida que se levantaba

- Tienes un diez de corazón?- preguntó el jounin a la ojiverde

- Ve a pescar

- Pero no hay ríos por aquí…

- Es una expresión de que no tengo esa carta ¬¬u

- Ah... ya lo sabía

- Kakashi-sensei?... Kanae-san?- decía Sakura quien apenas se levantó pudo ver la inolvidable máscara de el Jounin peliplateado sentado junto a Kanae jugando al póker.

- Ya despertaron...- expresa sin apartar la vista del juego el ninja copia

- Si. Parece que nos desmayamos... - expresa Naruto entre bostezos

- 5 horas, para ser exacta- le dice Kanae

- QUEEEEEEE??!!- responden el rubio y la pelirrosa al unísono

- Y nos estuvieron esperando todo ese tiempo?- dice Sakura

- mmm...no. En ese tiempo cuando los vine a buscar y los vi. tirados en el pasto me dio pena despertarlos, asi que los dejé dormir - dice Kakashi aún en el juego

- Y como tenían para rato entonces Kakashi-sensei quiso probar que tanto había progresado en el tiempo que estuve fuera... - hizo una pausa para mirar su baraja y soltar una sonrisa maliciosa, le muestra su juego a Kakashi quien se percata que enseguida perdió, junto con sus tres meses de sueldo- ...así que me hizo una prueba para pasar el rato.

- Qué clase de prueba?- pregunta curioso el rubio al ninja copia quien no le respondía

- O.O - Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó preocupada Sakura a su sensei

-O.O- Kakashi seguía paralizado por la maniobra arriesgada que había tomado la joven muchacha- _"tres meses... tres meses de mi sueldo_" TT.TT nooo...- se quejaba

- Cómo cree que ganaba dinero en las otras aldeas cuando no tenía nada... Kakashi-sensei?- rió maliciosa la ojiverde

- Eso me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio TT.TT ...tres meses... no podré comprarme la nueva versión de Icha Icha Paradise...- se quejaba el peliplateado Naruto y Sakura se cayeron de espaldas ante el comentario de su sensei.

- Y la prueba...? Qué pasó con la prueba

- Ah?

- Fué la misma prueba que les hice hace tres años, cuando nos conocimos- decía Kakashi aún lloriqueando.

- Cuál?

-Les explico...- dijo éste

**------------Flash Back-------------------- **

Retrocedamos una tres horas...Kakashi se encontraba de frente a Kanae quien estaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar, el viento de aquel entonces soplaba a favor de Kakashi quien dió el primer ataque corriendo en la dirección de la muchacha, con los cascabeles colgando de su bolsillo derecho.

Estaba a punto de dar una patada certera en el rostro de la ojiverde cuando ésta desaparece junto a la brisa, esto no le extraña mucho a el jounin " _Lo básico de un buen ninja es esconder su presencia ante el enemigo_" No logró encontrarla con la vista, por lo que decidió que era mejor utilizar una técnica de rastreo del elemento tierra.

Antes de la batalla, Kanae le había pedido que no fuera amable con ella solo por ser mujer, quería que peleara en serio, con instinto a matar , él accedió a esto por lo que no tuvo que pensar mucho en invocar a sus perros. Éstos se dirigieron hacia unos arbustos cercanos, saltando por encima de ellos, entonces fue cuando se escuchó un leve grito, y saliendo de su escondite Kanae se quedó obligada a pelear de frente a frente con un perro de cara apachurrada mordiéndole el brazo, el cual sangraba.

- Maldito perro!- exclamaba ésta enojada y lanzando lejos al perro quien desaparece en una nube de humo por el fuerte impulso.

- Parece que te hace falta practicar el arte de ocultar tu presencia. Es muy fácil encontrarte- le dice el ninja copia- "_aunque creo que lo a hecho apropósito... la pregunta es por qué_"

- Hmp. Lo que mejor hago es el ocultar mi presencia. No se fíe de este acto... Kakashi-sensei- río ésta Ahora es Kanae quien ataca directo a su objetivo con varios shuriken que va lanzando a la vez, Kakashi, como siempre los esquiva con suma facilidad dando un salto hacia atrás.

Estuvieron un par de segundos haciendo esto, hasta que Kanae decidió detenerse, a el ninja le extrañó esto, se quedó mirándola fijamente, hasta que de pronto algo se comenzaba a mover, por debajo de la tierra donde se encontraba éste.

- Qué es esto!?- unas manos agarran por los pies desprevenido a el ninja, quien al darse cuenta, ya había sido enterrado hasta el cuello. Justo al lado de éste va saliendo de a poco asomando su cabeza la kunoichi con ambos cascabeles en mano

- Creo que... gané!- haciendo una "v" con los dedos. Kakashi solo suspira.

**-------------Fin Flash Back------------ **

- Y... cuanto tardó todo eso

- dos minutos?- preguntándole la ojiverde al ninja copia

- si...eso creo.- le respondió éste- bueno, cambiando de tema, como estos dos ya se despertaron, es hora de ir a la misión que teníamos asignada.

- Y cuál es la misión Kakashi-seisei?- le pregunta el rubio

- Se los diré en cuanto lleguemos- se pone de pie - Pero para esto se necesitan cuatro personas, asi que... te gustaría acompañarnos, Kanae-chan?- dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

- De verdad... y donde es?- pregunta curiosa por parte de la kunoichi

- Es cerca, volveríamos como por la noche, dependiendo de si hacemos un buen trabajo- responde éste

- Si, pero yo quiero saber en "dónde" es.- remarcando

- Ah, es en la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

- Entonces voy.

- Muy bien, vayan a recoger su equipo y regresen en diez minutos más.

- Hai!- respondieron Naruto y Sakura que desaparecieron en el acto y Kanae permaneció ahí, puesto que ya tenía todo consigo. - Bueno, supongo que se van a tardar más de lo que les dije, asi que... para matar el tiempo...- ríe malevolamente- que tal otra partida, Kanae-chan?- sacando nuevamente las cartas de su bolso de porta shuriken.

- No se rinde facilmente, verdad Kakashi-sensei?- una risa cursa sus labios- pero esta vez se lo haré mas difícil, ya que sabe que tipo de estilo juego.

- Un ninja jamás debe despistarse ante cualquier situación.

**20 minutos después. En la entrada de Konoha: **

Después de revisar bien sus equipos, llegaron Sakura y Naruto para reunirse junto con una Kanae que tenía una sonrisa de victoria bien marcada, y a un Kakashi en un rincón arrodillado haciendo circulitos en la tierra.

- Ya llegamos!- dice Naruto con su energía de siempre

- eh? Kakashi-sensei? Qué le pasa ?

- Es que en el tiempo que estuvimos esperándolos, a Kakashi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar otra partida para así no deberme nada, pero...

- Pero qué...- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa

- Solo aumenté la deuda a dos meses más- decía Kakashi desde su rincón- ahora son cinco meses de deuda.

- Incluyendo su apartamento- le recalcó Kanae

- Pero cómo Kakashi-sensei?- decía sobsesaltado el rubio

- Le dije que no siguiera, pero me insistió tanto. Hasta incluso le propuse bajar su deuda a un mes pero se rehusó, me dijo que si iba a recuperar lo perdido lo haría el mismo como para encomendar su herror.

- Kakashi-sensei... no tenía idea de que era adicto al juego- dijo al aire Sakura

- Estaba tan cerca!... tan cerca! solo me faltaba una carta!- se maldecía el Jounin hablándose así mismo.

- Si. Es verdad que le faltaba una carta...- se cruza de brazos - La que tenía escondida bajo su máscara. Kakashi sensei, le voy a seguir insistiendo, le devuelvo la llave de su apartamento y le puedo rebajar la deuda a un mes pero no siga en ese rincón que me deprime verlo así .U

Kakashi seguía haciendo sus círculos en el suelo sin dar respuesta alguna, mientras que murmuraba.

- Cinco meses...cinco y la casa...

- Por qué mejor no partimos ya. Así se olvida todo lo que ha pasado aquí- propuso la Haruno

-Entonces partamos- tomaron a Kakashi de los brazos y así se fueron arrastrándolo por todo el piso. De pronto una idea se le vino a el Jounin

-LO TENGO!!! KANAE... JUGUEMOS OTRA PARTIDA!!! TE APUESTO 500 RYOUS MÁS LO QUE TENGO EN...

- NO!!!- respondieron los tres shinobis al mismo tiempo. Sakura ya no podía aguantar a su sensei, por lo que se puso a sus espaldas le pidió perdón y le golpeó fuertemente en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

- Gracias Sakura-san O.Ou- le dijo Kanae

- Al menos podemos irnos tranquilos a la aldea. Lo malo es que cuando lleguemos tendremos que esperar a que despierte para poder hacer bien la misión - respondió Sakura.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto pelirrojo**:

Recostado de espaldas sobre su cama se encontraba el joven Kazekage. Con la mirada fija hacia el techo. Miles de imágenes se le venían a la mente, no podía estar tranquilo, y no sabía la razón del por qué. Finalmente viene una imagen a su cabeza lo que hace que se levante perezosamente para dirigirse hacia su armario.

Lentamente abre una de las puertas. Buscaba algo en especial. Saca una chaqueta larga, la que acostumbraba usar,(N/a: piensen en el manga, cuando se le ve que siempre usa una larga chaqueta que es de color negro o rojo, no sé muy bien ese detalle) busca en uno de sus bolsillos hasta dar con el objeto que este contenía. Lo miró con detenimiento.

De pronto suena la puerta. Gaara simplemente no quería abrir. En el momento en el que estaba a punto de decirle a aquella persona que se marchara, ésta se le adelanta y abre la puerta asomando una cabellera rojiza, sus ojeras que resaltaban mas aún con sus ojos que parecían el color del cielo y su distintivo tatuaje en la frente.

- Ah...eras tu- decía mientras se ponía de pie para luego voltearse- Cómo te ha ido, kankuro?- preguntando a su hermano

- Vaya si que fue aburrido!- expresa el marionetista volviendo a la normalidad en una nube de humo- Pero tuvo sus excepciones... Gaara. Sabes exactamente el motivo por el cual estamos aquí?

- Es por lo de Akatsuki, cierto?- Kankuro asiente- Alguna información de cuando vendrán?

- El Sannin Jiraiya nos mantiene informados sobre todos sus movimientos. Pero si me lo preguntas, eso será pronto. Hay que estar alerta.

- Entiendo.

Cuando se comenzaba a formar el típico aura del silencio, Kankuro dirigió su mirada a la mano derecha de su hermano pequeño quien sostenía un objeto bastante raro. Tenía cara de ser un collar o algo por el estilo, bastante raro para ser del gusto de Gaara.

- Gaara. Nanda are wa?- apuntando a su mano. Gaara se había olvidado por completo del collar, por lo que lo ocultó rápidamente tras su espalda.

- No es nada - Kankurou río maliciosamente, y se acercó a su hermano pequeño poniendo una de sus manos sobre su espalda.

- No me engañas. Si no fuera nada no estarías tan preocupado en esconder esa cosa y tampoco estarías así de rojo.

Era cierto. Gaara se había puesto muy rojo cuando su hermano había notado la presencia de aquel collar. Inmediatamente llegó la imagen de Kanae a su mente, lo que aumentó su sonrojo.

- Dime, qué es, qué es?- ahora Kankuro se encontraba de rodillas, viendo mas de cerca aquel objeto llamativo para sus ojos.

- Te dije que no es nada, baka!- dicho esto último, Kankuro ya le había quitado de las manos su preciado objeto de las manos.

- Qué bonito...- lo miraba cada ves mas de cerca. Le recordaba algo, pero la pregunta era...qué?- Estoy seguro de que lo he visto en alguna parte... Ah! No era este el collar de Kanae?

- Si

- Y cómo es que lo tienes tu. Se supone que se había ido de viaje- decía el marionetista mientras dejaba nuevamente el objeto en manos de su dueño temporal.

- Te lo explico. Recuerdas hace como una semana, cuando nos marchábamos a la Arena, había aparecido un torbellino enorme. En el momento en que te arrolló, se le cayó esto.

- Entonces ella está aquí. Por qué no la buscas y le devuelves el collar. O es que no quieres hacerlo?

- No es que no quiera. Es que no sé.

Una vez más vuelve a mirar aquel collar y vuelve a recordar el rostro de Kanae. Por qué el tan solo hecho de pensar en aquello hacia que su rostro cobrara rubor inmediatamente? Y su corazón no paraba de latir. Estaba a mil por hora. Que era aquella sensación de revoltijo en el estómago?. No! No había comido nada en mal estado por lo que no era indigestión. Entonces qué.

- Creo que voy a tener que ir al médico para que me dé unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago.

Solo le quedaban dos opciones. Una, ir en seguida al médico ó dos...

- Kankuro. Sabes si Temari está en casa?

- Eh? Claro esta en su habitación, pero...- sin poder terminar su frase, Gaara ya había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta por fuera y dejando a Kakuro hablando solo- Por qué maldita razón siempre me deja hablando solo Ò.Ó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc!! Toc!! (Suena la maldita puerta)

Se encontraba descansando cómodamente sobre su cama y abrazando a su almohada la rubia de cuatro coletas.

Estaba teniendo un agradable sueño, se le podía ver en su rostro, mostraba una serenidad total, hasta que sintió el funesto ruido de la puerta indicándole que alguien llamaba. No quería abrir. Pero el golpeteo era constante. Lo único que hizo fue poner una expresión de desagrado mientras que mantenía los ojos aún cerrados. No le quedó otra más que levantarse torpemente arrastrando los brazos para dirigirse a la puerta.

Al abrirla, para su sorpresa se encontró con su pequeño hermano. Le sorprendió un poco aquella visita. El enfado que tenía por despertarse se había ido en seguida. Si hubiera sido Kankuro de seguro le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices, pero jamás a Gaara.

- Ala! Que sorpresa Gaara!- exclamó la rubia.

- Perdona, parece que estabas durmiendo. Mejor lo dejo para otra ocasión- se da la media vuelta.

- No! Cómo podría dormir a estas horas- mintió Temari- Si querías hablar, hablemos.

- De verdad que no hay problema?- le dijo dándose la media vuelta para mirar de frente a su hermana mayor.

- No! Por supuesto que no. Pasa- moviéndose un poco de la puerta para dejarle paso a Gaara y cerrando la puerta detrás de el- Dime de qué quieres hablar?- se sienta a un costado de la cama e invita a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno... primero quiero que veas esto- mete una de sus manos a su bolsillo y saca el collar. Temari lo mira extrañada.

- Nanda kore? Ò.Ò- tomándolo a la vez entre sus manos.

- 9 años atrás... no te suena? Con lo dicho por el pelirrojo, Temari recuerda en cosa de instantes a la dueña y asimila esto a lo que trataba de decirle.

- Kanae?... De eso quieres hablar?- Gaara sintió

- Está en esta aldea. Me la encontré hace un par de días de una forma bastante peculiar...- estonces le explica como se encontraron aquella noche, en uno de tantos tejados en una noche de luna llena. También la pelea indeseada. Y al momento de reconocerse cuando Kanae le abrazó tan fuerte que, literalmente, le había dejado sin aire. La respiración boca a boca y la larga charla que tuvieron.

Temari no perdía detalle alguno de lo que salía de la boca de su hermano, y no despegaba su mirada de su rostro al notar que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Kanae, éste se sonrojaba y sonreía muuuuuuy levemente.

También escuchó, del pelirrojo que cuando se sonrojaba al recordar el rostro de la kunoichi, sentía algo extraño en su estómago, como que se le revolvía. Temari se encontraba sobre su estómago con los codos apoyados en la cama y su cara recostada sobre sus manos. Le gustaba escuchar los problemas que le contaba el pelirrojo tan abiertamente, sin problemas. Escuchar todas aquellas cosas, era como estar oyendo un cuento infinito, que nunca quisieras que se terminase.

- Crees que deba ir al médico, Temari?- preguntó finalmente el Kage

- Cómo crees?!- se incorpora quedando nuevamente sentada junto a el pelirrojo

Lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano lo estaba diciendo el mismo, en cada palabra pronunciada, era amor, y del más puro que existía. Estaba loco de amor. Hasta tal punto que ni se daba cuenta él mismo.

- Amor?

-Sí. Amor

- Entonces que son estos malestares que siento en el estómago- se pone una mano sobre la barriga.

- Eso es fácil de explicar- le respondió la rubia- Se le conoce como "mariposas en el estómago"

- Què? Pero si no me he comido a ninguna- responde inocentemente.

- Eso solo lo siente la gente que está enamorada.- continúa Temari

- Enamorada? Y qué es eso?

- Es lo que tu estás sintiendo en este momento.

- Yo...estoy...enamorado...?- aún seguía sin entender bien lo que quería decirle su hermana mayor. Pero aún así, lucharía para conseguir respuestas concretas (N/a: y ke esperaban...? si el nunca nadie le enseñó lo que era estar enamorado. Con suerte el Yashamaru, pero solo le explico "amor" Duh! ¬¬)

- Creo que es hora de...- la rubia hecha un vistazo a el reloj que tenía sobre una mesita por detrás suyo, y al enterarse de la hora se levanta rápidamente con las manos sobre la cabeza- Por Kami, ya es muy tarde!

- Que ocurre Temari?- pregunta curioso el pelirrojo a su hermana quien se había metido a velocidad luz a su armario buscando algo ropa, la cual a cada segundo salía volando por todas partes.

- Es que quedé de juntarme con alguien. Qué me pongo?!

- Es con ese tal Shikamaru?- pregunta él

- Con él mismo- seguía buscando y buscando, su hermano simplemente se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la puerta para salir de la habitación y dejar a solas a su hermana, no sin antes agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

-Temari...- de espaldas con la puerta a medio abrir- Gracias.

La rubia deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para responderle con una sonrisa a el pelirrojo

- De nada. Sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, puedes consultarme hermanito.- le dijo esta. Gaara cerró la puerta detrás de sí y por los pasillos vuelve a retumbar en su mente

- "_Amor?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cayó la noche una vez más: **

Se abre la puerta del recinto de la kunoichi Katary, la cual entra arrastrando los brazos a causa de haber sufrido el descargo de Kakashi sobre sus hombros cargando bolsas que doblaban su peso llenas de cemento, claro que Naruto y Sakura no se salvaron, habían quedado igual por lo que llegaron exhaustos a sus casas.

Lo primero que hizo la kunoichi fue darse una ducha para relajarse, después se sirvió un poco de ramen se cambió a un pijama ligero constituido por un pantalón de polar bastante suelto color negro y una polera sin magas que mostraba bastante el escote al ser suelta, pero no le importaba si se le veía "todo", porque como dormía sola...

-...mi espalda...- con la cara toda somnolienta y arrastrando los pies hasta tumbarse sobre su cama boca abajo- Kakashi-sensei es un mal perdedor...-acomoda su cabeza en la almohada-... descargándose con sus alumnos... mejor no le disminuiré para nada la deuda...- acto seguido se quedó profundamente dormida.

Quizás a la mañana siguiente ya no tendría ese molesto dolor de espalda que tanto le mataba, para después ir a visitar a cierto pelirrojo. Después de haberse encontrado con él, no quería volver a separarse.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Este es el fin de otro capitulo mas... y por supuesto...sigan mandando sus reviews... les quiero dar las gracias en especial a Shiru-chan, Luna-Hatake-Tao y a Hitomi Miwa, con ustedes me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, de veras.. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños o Realidades?

**Últimamente mi inspiración va decayendo con cada día que pasa... y no se por qué será...tal vez si tuviera más reviews...mmm...no sé, qué opinan ustedes?... **

**Una cosa, creo que me quedó raro el episodio...pero ya qué!...**

**Bueno este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a Shuri-chan... Perdóname, es que en el capitulo anterior el maldito Word me cambió tu nombre, pero ahora sí que está bien!****

* * *

**

**Sueños o realidades?...que te ayude a QUÉ?!!! **

**Cayó la noche una vez más: **

Había una hermosa luna llena.

Se abre la puerta del recinto de la kunoichi Katary, la cual entra arrastrando los brazos a causa de haber sufrido el descargo de Kakashi sobre sus hombros, cargando bolsas que doblaban su peso llenas de cemento. Claro que Naruto y Sakura no se salvaron, habían quedado igual por lo que llegaron exhaustos a sus casas.

Lo primero que hizo fué darse una ducha para relajarse, después se sirvió un poco de ramen, se cambió a un pijama ligero constituido por unas pantaletas ni muy ajustadas ni muy sueltas color negro y una camisa de tirantes blanca que mostraba bastante el escote al ser suelta, pero no le importaba si se le veía "todo", porque como dormía sola...

-...mi espalda...- caminando con la cara toda somnolienta y arrastrando los pies hasta tumbarse sobre su cama boca abajo- Kakashi-sensei es un mal perdedor...-acomodándose sobre su almohada-... descargándose con sus alumnos... mejor no le disminuiré para nada la deuda...- acto seguido se quedó profundamente dormida.

Quizás a la mañana siguiente ya no tendría ese molesto dolor de espalda que tanto le mataba, para después ir a visitar a cierto pelirrojo. Después de haberse encontrado con él, no quería volver a separarse.

Por las oscuras calles de Konoha, iba Gaara con una expresión nula en su rostro.

Después de aquella charla con su hermana, no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza aquellas frases.

**---------Flash Back-----------------**

- Amor?

- si. Amor

- Entonces que son estos malestares que siento en el estómago- se pone una mano sobre la barriga

- Eso es fácil de explicar- le respondió la rubia- Se le conoce como "mariposas en el estómago"

- Qué? Pero si no me he comido a ninguna- responde inocentemente

- Eso solo lo siente la gente que está enamorada.- continúa Temari

- Enamorada? Y qué es eso?

- Es lo que tu estás sintiendo en este momento

- Yo...estoy...enamorado...?

**---------Fin Flash Back--------**

Seguía caminando, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Su cuerpo simplemente se movía por inercia.

- Hacía donde estaré yendo...este camino se me hace tan familiar...- expresó entre susurros Gaara.

No se equivocaba al decir que aquel camino era familiar para él, ya que estaba yendo directo hacia los apartamentos donde vivían Naruto y... Kanae. Pero no se le había cruzado esa idea por su cabecita.

Se paró en seco, frunció levemente el ceño y subió la mirada. -Qué lugar es éste? No lo recuerdo bien...

Quería respuestas, y ahora. En el momento en el que ascendió la vista se quedó mirando un balcón. De quién será?

- Si vine será por algo - levanta los dedos índice y corazón para luego cerrar los ojos- lo mejor es averiguar por mí mismo...esta inquietud...

Desapareciendo tras un remolino de arena se dirige hasta aquel balcón que divisó apenas se detuvo.

Entró silenciosamente por una ventana que se encontraba abierta. Como las luces estaban apagadas no se podía ver mucho, pero por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, estaba en una cocina.

Un débil aroma a ramen se sentía por aquel lugar, por lo que la persona que allí habitaba acababa de comer y se habría ido a dormir.

Siguió caminando, sigiloso de no hacer ruidos, hasta el centro de la sala. Se oye la voz de alguien, parecía ser que decía algo sin ningún significado, como balbucear. (N/a: de repente cuando no tengo sueño y me quedo despierta por la noche, oigo a mis hermanas hablar dormidas, y no entiendo un carajo lo que dicen. Supongo que aquí es lo mismo) Camina hasta el origen de los ruidos, pero se detiene para pensar de nuevo lo que iba o intentaría hacer.

- Debo estar loco para hacer lo que estoy haciendo...pero si no lo hago...sería un cobarde, y yo no lo soy- dijo en tono serio.

La dedición de seguir ahí o marcharse aún no era concreta. Hasta que al final, suspirando y tragando un poco de saliva, comienza a adentrarse mas hasta llegar con el residente del lugar, lo que provocó que el corazón de Gaara instintivamente comenzara a latir a mil por hora.

- ..Ka...na...e...

La muchacha se encontraba durmiendo de costado en dirección de Gaara. Una leve sonrisa cruzaba sus labios haciendo que se viera encantadora para la vista del pelirrojo quien no aguantó el querer arrodillarse para poder verla más de cerca, sin perder detalle alguno de sus facciones, su aroma y todo aquello que lo volvía loco.

-...se ve más linda de cerca...- dijo casi en un susurro

Gaara no podía evitar acercarse cada vez más al rostro de la muchacha que dormía. Ahora podía sentir su respiración, junto con la nerviosa de él. Quedaban tan solo unos pocos centímetros para que se juntasen sus labios, pero prefirió detenerse en el último minuto...

- Qué estoy haciendo?...estuve a punto de...- se pone de pie

Al darse la media vuelta, se oye un leve susurro, casi inaudible dicho por la kunoichi que le llama la atención.

-... Gaara...- dijo ésta entre sueños

- eh?- arrodillándose nuevamente frente de la muchacha- dijo mi nombre?...estará soñando conmigo?

Mientras que preguntaba esto la muchacha solo sonreía.

- Creo que a esto se refería Temari- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del Kage- ...cuando me dijo que es estar enamorado...

Creyó más conveniente irse de allí, pero algo se lo impedía en el momento en que sintió que una mano le sostenía firmemente de la muñeca. Se giro para ver quien era pero un fuerte jalón ya lo tenía por los aires cayendo justo al lado de Kanae en la cama.

Al bajar la vista se da cuenta de que era ella quien lo había jalado.

- A dónde vas?

Era Kanae quien hablaba ahora. Gaara dió un respingo mientras notaba que poco a poco la kunoichi iba abriendo los ojos para dejar ver unos ojos que se habían teñido de rojo junto con su cabello ahora negro y una mirada totalmente cambiada. Ya no era la inocente de antes, podría decirse que ahora era una mirada mas(N/a: como una mirada ke dice komo: "te voy a comer" algo así como acosadora, creo yo .U)

- Estabas despierta?- Kanae asiente, sosteniendo aún firmemente la muñeca de Gaara.

Aquella mirada era difícil de evadir, más aún cuando estás a las tantas de la noche solo, con la persona por la que sientes cosas.

-Ya te ibas?- con un tono ahora juguetón en su voz

- Yo?...bueno..- su rostro ahora mostraba un leve sonrojo, a lo cual Kanae solo reía pícaramente poniendo una mano sobre sus labios.

- Por qué mejor no te quedas?- acercándose ahora ella a el rostro del pelirrojo (XDDDD)

- No puedo...es que tengo algo importante que...-nuevamente los malestares en su estómago hicieron acto de aparición. (N/a: corre al baño!...¬¬)

- No puedes?- se giró quedando ahora encime del Kage. A éste casi se le cae el hilillo de sangre porque ahora se le veía casi todo el escote a la muchacha y, aparte de ahora tenerla encima de él...(N/a: Uff!)

- Si no puedes quedarte...- lentamente comenzó a bajar hacia los labios de Gaara, sintiendo ahora su nerviosa respiración-...entonces te retendré el tiempo que sea necesario...

Ahora la distancia que los separaba era nula. Los labios de ambos se habían juntado en un beso que, por parte de Gaara, era inesperado. Kanae había sido quien tomó la iniciativa.

Como era la primera vez de Gaara, el beso era solo el contacto de labios. Nada fuera de lo normal. Algo de pronto resbala del bolsillo de éste, cayendo al piso haciendo un leve sonido, que pudo notar en seguida.

Trata de incorporarse para poder ver mejor, pero esto se lo impidió Kanae poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo levemente.

- Qué fué eso...?- tratando de mirar a un lado.

- No importa...- impidiéndole con la mano para que no se girase a ver nada más que a ella.

La muchacha quería llegar aún más lejos después de haber dado el "primer paso", y cosas tan insignificantes como ésas no le impedirían continuar.

Sin abandonar los labios del pelirrojo, de a poco comenzó a subir sus manos desabotonando lentamente la camisa de éste, tomándolo desprevenido, pero no le toma mucha importancia.

Ahora su camisa se encontraba en el piso dejando ver su pálida piel y su torso bien formado.

Palpaba todo el pecho del kage sin perder detalle alguno, su piel era más suave de lo que se imaginaba. Por supuesto que al no depender mas de Shukaku, ya no llevaba encima suyo la armadura de arena.(N/a: supongo que la armadura ésa, era áspera para el tacto. Aunque nadie se ha detenido para tocarle la cara y ver si era suave) Gaara no sabía si se sentía nervioso o más bien excitado. Sentir aquellas manos por encima suya, descender cada vez más, comenzando a llegar hasta cierta zona peligrosa. (N/a: no me digan que no saben cual es? ¬¬...) Pero había algo...algo que no lograba encajar... todo aquello tan de repente... ella jamás actuaba tan tirada para las cosas, era un poco reservada, pero, no atrevida. Aunque todo aquello lo estuviera disfrutando por un lado y por el otro, se retorcía la cabeza con millones de incógnitas. Era mejor dejarlo todo hasta allí... aunque le costó bastante formar aquellas palabras

- Kanae...

- Qué...pasa?- sin subir siquiera la vista.

- No! no puedo... de verdad...- tomando una de las muñecas de la muchacha alejándola de sí, ésta lo miraba sin entender nada. Se estaba resistiendo acaso? o había hecho algo que incomodó de algún modo al pelirrojo? (N/a: en serio?¬¬)

- Por qué no? Te da miedo...?- ríe maliciosamente con lo último dicho.

- Yo jamás tengo miedo- sentándose en la cama para después recoger del piso su camisa y ponérsela nuevamente-... es solo que...no...- de espaldas a ella. Ésta solo se limita a tomarle la mano en el momento en el que él se ponía de pie.

- Por favor...-sube la mirada para quedar viendo directamente a aquellos cautivadores ojos celestes del pelirrojo- quédate...

Él solo intenta desviar la vista, aquellos ojos rojos parecían hipnotizarlo de alguna manera u otra. Quedarse ahí más tiempo podría ser...arriesgado? (N/a: sin comentarios...) Con la mano que le quedaba libre alzó los dedos índice y corazón, y sin decir palabra alguna, Gaara desaparece en un remolino de su arena, dejando así, sola a la kunoichi con la mano aún alzada en el aire.

Volvió al primer piso. A la misma calle que quedaba de frente a los edificios residentes. La brisa que ahora soplaba era fresca, lo que hizo que se cerrara por completo la chaqueta.

- Creí que no saldría vivo...-con una mano sobre su corazón que latía a más no poder- Kanae

no es así...qué le pasará?

Se detiene a pensar por unos segundos. La brisa le revolvía los rojizos cabellos dificultándole la concentración. Aunque dudaba el tan simple hecho de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. -"_Sus ojos...había algo en ellos..."-_ aún recordaba aquella mirada que solo emanaba pasión y lujuria desesperados, mezclados con aquellos ojos...- Creo que me había dicho algo respecto de cuando tenía los ojos de ése color, generalmente son verdes...y su cabello...- se pone una mano sobre el mentón a la vez que vuelve a subir la vista en dirección de aquel balcón para luego volver a sonrojarse-...en fin - suspira - creo que mañana me va a costar hablar un poco con ella...-se va del lugar, para irse al hotel, donde seguramente sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos, y habrá la justa coincidencia de que uno de los dos vaya al baño o a tomar agua y se encuentre con él para después mandarle la avalancha de preguntas y no lo dejen en paz por un buen rato. - Que tontería! Para que les respondería!!- se marcha del lugar.

Kanae se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y recostada en la cama, su rostro solo tenía una expresión inocente de duda.

- Que raro... y yo que pensaba que todos los hombres eran iguales... se supone que nadie se resistía a esto. Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo- ríe y toma su almohada, la abraza y se recuesta para quedar viendo el techo mientras que suspiraba - ahh...ojala Kanae no se entere de esto, lo único que con suerte podría recordar, sería que tuvo una fantasía con su pelirrojo en uno de tantos sueños... a menos que ese muchacho...- frunce el ceño y se pone la almohada sobre su rostro para ahogar el potente grito que daba- ...tengo que rezar porque ese no le diga nada.

**A la mañana siguiente**:

- ahhh!...-bostezaba Kanae con una taza de café en la mano mientras asomaba su cabeza por una de las ventanas.

Aquella mañana estaba algo fresca aún, y la neblina matinal regaba levemente su rostro de rocío junto con las plantas, pero aquel frío se recompensaba con los cálidos rayos de sol que de a poco se asomaban por entre los cerros.

- Que lindo día...-suelta una pequeña risa acabándose de una los restos de aquel líquido amargo que le quedaba- Con un día así...dan muchas ganas de salir... "_aunque...la verdad no tengo tantas como de costumbre...por qué será?"-_poniéndose un dedo sobre la barbilla.

De un momento a otro ya estaba vestida y lista para ir a comer algo, su comida preferida le sentaría bien para empezar un nuevo día.

En el momento en que sale del recinto, automáticamente se le vino a la cabeza, una infinidad de imágenes de aquel sueño raro que había tenido aquella noche en el que Gaara tuvo protagonismo. Cada paso sentía que se le hacía infinito, las voces de los niños que por ahí jugaban, para ella eran tan solo unos vagos susurros que se oían a lo lejos, los rayos de sol que asomaban a lo lejos, ye no emitían calor alguno. Ahora, cuando viese a Gaara no sería lo mismo. Claro, fué todo un sueño, por lo que Gaara no tendría por qué sentirse culpable ni nada, o al menos eso creía ella.

-Kanae-chan?...-se oía a alguien llamarle desde lo lejos- Kanae-chan?!- la voz se acercaba cada vez más y más- Kanae-chan!!

- Eh?!- sin darse cuenta ya había caminado directo a Ichiraku y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró libre. El vendedor (o sea el viejo) al sentir que un consumidor reciente llegaba se volteó para pedirle su orden, y al notar que era Kanae, una de las pocas personas que frecuentaba con más el lugar, junto con Naruto, le llamó un poco la atención la expresión perdida que ésta llevaba.

- Ocurre algo malo? Por esa cara que llevas...- le dijo el viejo acerándose un poco a la muchacha para verla más de cerca.

- No. Para nada... fué solo un mal sueño que tuve eso es todo- le responde ésta agitando una mano por el frente suyo.(así como en señal de que no importa)

- Muy bien. Quieres lo de siempre?- le dijo volviendo hacia las ollas en donde se preparaban los fideos.

- Por favor! Tengo mucha hambre este día...

- A la orden!!!- A los pocos minutos ya estaba lista la orden de ramen y verduras que tanto le fascinaba a Kanae. Ella le da las gracias y saca unos palillos para empezar pronto a devorar aquel plato que le enloquecía.

- Ittadakimasu!!- con el rostro bien iluminado comenzó a comer. En eso alguien más llega al local, se gira para poder ver mejor y se da cuenta de que era el rubio, mostraba una rara expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera perturbado por algo.

- Naruto-kun!- exclama el viejo mientras que preparaba más fideos- quieres lo de siempre?- el rubio asiente, Kanae come un poco de los fideos de su plato terminándoselo rápidamente. Pide otro tazón más al viejo para luego girarse al Uzumaki.

- Ohayô Naruto! Por qué esa cara .?

-...ohayô...no es por nada...- dijo Naruto con un tono apagado creyendo que se trataba de alguien más.

- Te ocurre algo! Me basta con solo verte! - El rubio se giro para decirle a aquella persona que no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. Solo quería a una persona en especial, a la cual iría a buscar en cuanto terminara de comer pero al momento de hablar, decidió callar. Allí estaba.

- Kanae...

- Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome todo el día...- bromeando

En eso aparece el viejo dándole a ambos shinobis sus respectivos tazones a cada uno.

- Gracias viejo!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tras comerse varios platos cada vez más grande que el anterior se habían olvidado por completo de lo que estaban platicando. En el instante en el que ya estaban pagando, Naruto recordó que estaba buscando a Kanae para preguntarle algo, que para él era bastante difícil y por eso le pidió que la acompañara unos instantes para caminar juntos hasta que llegaron por un río que se encontraba por donde estaban los árboles donde ahí se sentaron.

- Y...- dijo Kanae- de qué querías hablarme?

- eh...etto...es que... es sobre Sakura-chan...U////U quería decirte que... ella y yo éramos... bueno somos...

- Novios. Lo sé.

- Y quién te lo dijo? O/////O

- Sakura. Quién más - le dijo recostándose sobre el césped con las manos sobre el estómago- cuando estábamos descansando un momento bajo la sombra de un árbol en la misión en la aldea de la Cascada. Como estabas durmiendo Sakura aprovechó para decirme.

- AHhhh. Entonces ya no tengo para que decir eso. Era de "otra" cosa de la que quería hablarte...es...

- Ve al grano!- le dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos para que le diera un poco de sol

- Es muy complicado lo que me vas a decir o mejor me voy- la verdad no quiso decir eso, pero conociendo a Naruto, se la pasaría todo el día tratando de hablar tartamudeando.

- De acuerdo, verás. Como ya sabes, Sakura-chan y yo llevamos bastante juntos...

- Como un mes.

- Exacto. Pero desde que empezamos hasta ahora nunca... nunca nos hemos...b...be...- el tartamudeo de Naruto ya se hacía evidente. Ahí estaba el por qué de la razón por la que quería hablar a solas con Kanae. - Cómo te lo digo...?- se pone una mano tras la nuca con el rostro todo sonrojado. No sabía decir las palabras correctas, y eso le ponía aún más nervioso.

- Naruto...-le decía mientras que se volvía a sentar para quedar viendo a los ojos al rubio- Estas tratando de decirme que desde la vez en que se confesaron todo lo que sentían, nunca se han besado? Ó.Ó?

- hai...- baja la vista

- Y qué tiene eso de malo?

- Esqueyonosebesar- lo dice tan rápido y bajito que no se había alcanzado a escuchar nada, y menos entender

- Qué dijiste? No te escuché bien.

- Que...no se besar!!! Ya!!! lo dije!!!

- Pero eso se puede arreglar!- dijo un poco más calmada al saber que no era tan complicado lo que Naruto le dijo.

- Y cómo se arregla? Dime, dime!!!- acercándose cada vez más hacia la muchacha. Ella eleva el dedo índice y cierra los ojos. - Qué pasa con tu dedo?

- Baka, me refiero a que tienes que practicar o tú solo o con alguien que te ayude.

- Y si fuera solo... como le hago?

- Piensa que tu mano es Sakura y... déjate llevar - Naruto guardo silencio por un momento y miró de forma rara a Kanae.

- ¬¬U eehhhhhh...no lo creo- se cruzó de brazos para pensar en la segunda opción, cerró los ojos. Quién le podría ayudar?... - Lo tengo!!!- volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar con sus grandes orbes azules a los verdes de su acompañante- Me ayudas a practicar Kanae-chan?

- YO?!!! Por qué yo?!!! O.O

- Tu fuiste la de la idea. Ahora enfréntalo- se excusó.

- Pero si lo haces conmigo, va a ser como si estuvieras engañando a Sakura- alejándose un poco. En el momento en el que mencionó a alguien para que le ayudara, no se refería exactamente a ella...

- No tiene para que enterarse. Además...-se acerca un poco hacia la nerviosa de su acompañante- como tu lo dijiste... necesito practicar (N/a: Sí claro!! Práctica con tu mejor amiga!!¬¬)

- Muy bien... pero si alguien se llega a enterar, tú me insististe.

- Y tú me diste la idea.

- ¬¬

**En las afueras de Konoha y bien ocultos: **

- Y cuándo atacaremos?!

- Tranquilízate... todavía no es momento. Debemos esperar órdenes.

- Que aburrido...

- Pero ya falta poco. Solo hay que esperar y Kyuubi junto con ese dragón pronto serán nuestros.

- Estoy ansioso. Ya quiero que empiece, quiero sangre...- bromeando

- No sé en que estuvo pensando el líder al emparejarme contigo...¬¬

* * *

Primero Naruto se acomodó un poco poniéndose al frente de la muchacha, tragando un poco de saliva, pero no se movía, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a cualquier parte, menos al frente

- Vas a empezar o no?

- Que a ti no te pone nerviosa?

- Por supuesto que lo estoy! Empieza de una vez que el nervio aumenta más!!!

-aaah moooo!!- y de una se acercó a el rostro de ésta cerrando los ojos, reduciendo la distancia a 0. La iniciativa que tomó el chico rubio sorprendió un poco a la muchacha, pero para que éste tuviera más confianza cerró también los ojos.

Notando la intranquilidad que tenía su amigo se separó levemente, aún escuchando su respiración y con los ojos cerrados.

- Te ayudo?- le dijo en un susurro. Él asintió- Primero que nada...- ahora ella tomaba la iniciativa rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- cuando ella haga esto... tu pones tus manos sobre su cadera...- un poco tembloroso le hizo caso a lo que le decían. Todo por Sakura-chan, pensaba para sí.

- Ahora cierra los ojos y como te lo dije antes, déjate llevar. Nuevamente sus labios estaban juntos. Una extraña sensación podía sentir el Uzumaki en su estómago, aquello le comenzaba a gustar hasta el momento en el que empezó a apegarse más hacia el cuerpo de Kanae y profundizando aún más aquel beso. Ella no se resistió para nada, era algo bueno que Naruto reaccionara de esa manera.

Les faltaba el aire, se separaron a penas unos centímetros y se miraron directo a los ojos. Ambos querían seguir aquel contacto, que fuera duradero, les había quedado gustando bastante, como que se quedaron con gusto a poco.(N/a:...)

Naruto no pudo aguantarse más y se abalanzó sobre Kanae quedando él sobre ella. Ésta no puso resistencia alguna, y el rubio aprovecho esto para volver a plantarle un beso menos tímido que al anterior.

-...te quedó gustando...¬¬-en tono pícaro

-...no sabía que besar era tan...excitante...- le dijo éste separándose con una leve sonrisa en su rostro - Eres una gran maestra dattebayo!!- extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Tú no estuviste nada mal para ser tu primera vez. Además de tu segunda reacción...

- De verdad lo crees?

- Sí. Iosh! Naruto ya estás graduado y listo!

- Hai!- le respondió alzando el puño en alto.

Y se fueron felices saltando por los árboles dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No sé, pero creo que a los dos se le zafó un tornillo ¬¬U aunque más que nada era para ayudar a un amigo, no??? Ke harían ustedes en su lugar?**


	7. A veces hablar un poco te ayuda bastante

**Chapter 7: A veces hablar un poco te ayuda bastante... **

Trató de entrar con la mayor cautela posible a la habitación del hotel para no despertar a sus hermanos que supuestamente aún dormían. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, de pronto se siente una puerta cerrarse al fondo, para luego escuchar la voz de alguien.

- Gaara? Creí que estabas en tu habitación...- le decía Temari un poco asombrada mientras que cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí.

- Es que... quise salir un tiempo a caminar... tu sabes que todavía no estoy acostumbrado a dormir- tratando de excusarse sin expresión alguna en su rostro, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Si mal no recuerdo habías salido cuando aún era de noche...tanto tiempo duró tu paseo?

- Qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo...?- dijo Kankurou haciendo acto de aparición saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.

- No tengo para que decirles lo que estuve haciendo. Eso es asunto mío

Da unos cuantos pasos hacia la cocina pasando por el lado del marionetista, se acerca a la lacena sacando de ella un vaso para luego servirse leche.

Sus hermanos lo miraron en todo el recorrido hasta que se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban en medio de la sala de estar. La mirada que le dirigían era como de "exigimos una explicación" del por qué llegaba tan tarde.

Se sentaron de frente hacia su hermano con una leve sonrisa, lo que asustaba un poco a el pelirrojo.

- Se les ofrece algo?- les dijo éste con la mirada fija en el vaso.

- Gaara - habló primero Temari- Tu sabes bien que eres nuestro hermano menor, y que nos preocupa todo lo que te pase, aunque a veces ni te das cuenta.

- Así que... aunque no quieras, nos dirás lo que hiciste en la noche. Por lo menos donde estuviste...

La noche pasada, cuando Gaara y Temari hablaron, a Kankurou le mataba la curiosidad, por lo que en el momento en el que su hermano pequeño dejó el hotel para dar "una vuelta", aprovechó esto para preguntarle a Temari de lo que habían hablado. Ésta no quiso, le había prometido a Gaara no decirle nada a Kankurou al respecto, pero éste con su insistencia y una tortura de cosquillas que le propinó a la rubia, no pudo resistir y tuvo que contarle todo. Así que apenas vio a su hermano llegar, se decidió a que le confesara todo, aunque tendría que ser aún más insistente y las cosquillas no tendrían efecto alguno en él.

- Vamos! Dinos qué hiciste.. - le volvió a decir a Gaara, pero todo lo que consiguió fué una mirada asesina por parte de él.

- Nos estoy obligado a responder- se puso de pie encaminándose para su habitación cuando a Kankurou se le ocurrió abrir de nuevo la boca.

- Vamos Gaara!! Temari me contó todo sobre lo que hablaron ayer!! Sobre Kanae y lo que sentías. Qué, es que acaso estuviste en su apartamento...?

Gaara se paró en seco pero no se giró, simplemente arrugó un poco su rostro para luego dirigirse a Temari, quien le miraba apenada por haber roto su promesa, ahora jamás confiaría en ella de nuevo. Todo por culpa de la bocaza de su "hermanito".

- Kankurou...será mejor que cierres la boca... y tú Temari... me lo prometiste.

- Te lo puedo expli...- fué bruscamente interrumpida por la voz del pelirrojo, subiéndole más el tono de voz.

- Es la última vez que hablo contigo si no sabes guardar un secreto- siguió avanzando para desaparecer tras doblar por uno de los pasillos, dejando a la rubia angustiada.

Tras largo tiempo trataba de hacer pequeños progresos para recobrar la confianza de Gaara, volver a hablarse sin que él se marchara del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y tras la larga charla que habían tenido, se sentía más que bien al haber recuperado definitivamente lo que tanto quería, recuperar nuevamente a su pequeño hermano. Hablándole abiertamente, sin censura alguna. Se sentía realizada, hasta que tenía que hablar el lindo de su hermano...

- Kankurou.

- Dime.

- Eres un idiota - se puso de pie para ir tras los pasos del pelirrojo, no quería perderlo nuevamente por una simple metedura de pata.

- Que soy qué?! Repítelo a ver si te atreves!

- Eres un I-DI-O-TA!!- desapareciendo tras doblar en la misma esquina del pasillo.

- Yo solo quería ayudar...TT.TT

* * *

- Gaara...- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta del kage. Temari se había sentado en el piso apoyada sobre la puerta - Gaara...estás escuchándome, verdad?... mira, lo siento, se que te lo prometí... de verdad no era mi intención contarle nada a Kankurou, pero tú sabes bien que es un cabeza dura y muy insistente...Pero, es tu hermano también, aunque haya metido la pata con ese comentario, pero no hay por que excluirlo... y es que, en el momento que hablaste conmigo...sentía que al fin te recuperaba después de tanto tiempo, la forma en que hablabas, quería compartirlo también con Kankurou... aunque no tenía que decirle nada, terminó sacándomelo a cosquillas, y cuando le conté la charla, él también estaba feliz...somos tu familia después de todo... si todavía estás enojado conmigo, te entiendo... ahora me voy, te dejó pensar- se puso de pie para dedicarle una última cosa y con una sonrisa muy leve en su rostro- Sabes una cosa?...me gustaría hablar de nuevo contigo y junto con Kankurou, sería bonito, hablar de los problemas de cada uno, como una familia de nuevo.

Gaara que estaba recostado sobre su cama, había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de Temari. Con el tiempo se había vuelto más comprensivo, y no necesitó nada mas para ponerse de pie, abrir la puerta y quedar viendo la espalda de su hermana, quien se volteó al instante para quedar frente a frente.

- Sabes Temari...? Si le contaste a Kankurou todo lo que pasó...-desvía la vista con un leve sonrojo- no importa. Y por ese "comentario", lo perdono... y a ti también. Después de todo- vuelve a mirar a la rubia a los ojos y le sonríe dulcemente- somos hermanos...

- Gaara...- una lagrimilla logra escapar de sus ojos, se la seca rápidamente pero una tras otra volvieron a salir, empapando todo su rostro. De verdad estaba contenta con lo que había escuchado.

- Te pasa algo malo?...por qué lloras- da pequeños pasos hasta llegar a ella, levanta su mano y le seca suavemente las lágrimas.

- No me ocurre nada malo Gaara...es solo que...estoy feliz...

- Feliz por qué?

- No importa.

Temari no aguantó la emoción, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a Gaara y abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Éste no entendía muy bien por que lo hacía, pero se dejó y le respondió el gesto a su hermana, quedándose por bastante tiempo así.

- Oigan, yo también quiero!- dijo Kankurou sumándose al abrazo.

-...Kankurou- le susurro el pelirrojo al marionetista.

- Qué pasa hermanito?

- Perdona si te haya excluido en algún momento- le dijo sonrojado, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas.

- Descuida. También perdóname a mi por haberte dejado tan solo cuando aún eras un niño.- revolviéndole el cabello.

- Oigan! Que tal si comemos algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre...- decía Temari separándose un poco con el rostro muy iluminado.

- De acuerdo...- le respondió Gaara. Acto seguido los tres ya estaban en la cocina, Gaara preparaba la ensalada, Kankurou puso la mesa y Temari se encargaba de la cena. El pelirrojo al terminar, metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos para buscar algo, y para su sorpresa notó que el collar no estaba, se revisó la camisa, los pantalones y nada. El collar de Kanae estaba desaparecido.

- Gaara... te ocurre algo... estás pálido- le preguntó la rubia al ver que su hermano se revisaba como desesperado.

- Él es pálido, Temari ¬¬- le reprochó Kankurou.

- Lo que pasa es que el collar de Kanae... kuso, se me debió de haber caído en su apartamento...

- ahhh...en su apartamento--EN SU APARTAMENTO?!!!- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

- Si...- sacándose la chaqueta y sacudiéndola.

- Entonces...

- ...si él estuvo con Kanae en la noche...

- ...eso quiere decir que...

- NOO!!! MI HERMANITO YA NO ES MÁS UN NIÑO!!! TOT- lloriqueaba Temari abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo.

- Al menos lo hizo con Kanae... ella es una buena chica. Te felicito hermano- le dice Kankurou con la mano sobre el hombro de éste, pero pensando para sí algo como "Ni siquiera tiene novia y ya lo hizo... TE ENVIDIO GAARA!!"

- Qué? O.O Esperen un momento!!... eso no pasó nunca!!!...entre Kanae y yo no pasó nada!!!- decía Gaara muy rojo tratando de separarse de Temari que lo estaba estrujando muy fuerte, a la vez que lloraba a mares.

- Entonces, qué hacías en su apartamento?- lloriqueaba Kankurou junto con Temari.

- Bueno, yo...yo...

- Ya ves?...no sabe que decir porque no encuentra una buena mentira...

- Cállate Kankurou!! Ya dije que no pasó nada...- se lo volvió a pensar- aunque, tal vez pasó algo.

- O.O O.O...que pasó?

- Bueno, lo diré desde un principio. Además mentir no me servirá de nada...-suspira - La noche pasada... cuando estaba caminando por la calle... me detuve por un segundo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de un apartamento que desconocía al dueño y...

- ...esto se pone interesante...- ambos hermanos se habían sentado en el piso con un vaso de leche calentita y su osito Teddy bajo el brazo, escuchando atentamente la historia de su hermanito...

- ... y cuando me estaba marchando me tomó de la muñeca y al darme cuenta ya estaba al lado de ella...- con cada nueva descripción, el tono de la piel de Gaara se iba confundiéndolo con su cabello hasta que ya ni se le distinguía nada. Con suerte las oscuras ojeras.. - ...entonces, cuando estaba a punto de..."eso"... creí más conveniente irme de allí - creyó que sería mejor omitir ciertas "partes", así que resumió bastante todo lo pasado en la noche.

- ...

- ...

- Y en resumen eso pasó.

- Que aburrido...de verdad que no pasó nada más?- se quejaba Kankurou.

- Por supuesto que pasó algo más. Es solo que Gaara no quiere contarlo porque también merece privacidad -le dijo Temari golpeándole con la almohada en la cabeza a Kankurou.

- Me gustaría saber si en verdad estará ese collar en su casa...

- Si pasó "eso" entre ustedes, lo más natural es que se te haya caído en ese lugar, no lo crees?

- Tienes razón...QUÉ DIJISTE?!!! Ò.Ó

* * *

**Cierto departamento: (el de Kanae)**

Debía regresar a su casa para arreglar el tremendo desorden que había dejado tras salir despreocupadamente olvidándose de todo eso.

Lo primero, la loza. Era bastante, lo que la ocupó como 2 horas. Después limpiar las ventanas, guardar la ropa que se encontraba desparramada por todas partes, hacer su cama y finalmente barrer. (N/a: Un poquito desordenada nos salió la niña .U)

Toma la escoba que tenía unas cuantas telarañas, lo que le dió un poco de asco y miedo, para terminar pronto con ese sufrimiento de limpieza. Al pasar por el lado de su cama, pisa algo lo que le hace perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero.

- Itte!...- gimiendo levemente por el dolor- Qué fué eso?...- se arrodilla rápidamente para bajar su vista hasta donde un objeto brilloso y muy peculiar se encontraba en buenas condiciones tras recibir tanto peso- Kore wa...(esto es...) Mi collar!!!- lo toma entre sus manos para mirarlo a ver si tenía alguna magulladura o raspón, pero parecía ser que estaba tal y como lo había perdido - Está mejor de lo que esperaba... pero...cómo fué que apareció aquí, siendo que yo di vuelta todo por aquí y ni rastro de el...?- por unos segundos, unas facciones de angustia y mezcladas con una sonrisa melancólica fué lo que se presenció en su rostro, después de todo, nunca podría saber el rostro de quién había encontrado su collar...o tal vez, estuvo allí todo este tiempo...? - Madre... crees que sería posible la oportunidad de que se vuelva a perder?- bromeando mientras miraba a el techo- Y que la persona que lo encuentre, tenga la oportunidad de conocerla?

-...

- ...pues parece que no TT.TT

Terminó de limpiar. Todo había quedado impecable. Con el collar nuevamente colgando de su cuello tras sus ropas, dejaba ver apenas un brillo de el, por lo que para que alguien se diera cuenta de si lo tenía, tan solo tenía que acercarse bastante a ella y bajar la vista. Aprovecha de coger una manzana que había sobre una pila de frutas encima de la mesa, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

- Gaara? A fonde fas?- le pregunta Kankurou con la boca llena de comida a el pelirrojo quien se había levantado de la mesa tras haber terminado de comer y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

El pelirrojo se giras hacia sus hermanos volviendo a su cara sin expresión alguna. - Quiero dar una vuelta- diciendo lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬- esta vez no le creerían, por lo que solo se le quedaron mirando sin decir palabra alguna. Esa era la única forma en la que les diría el verdadero propósito de su salida.

- Esta bien...-suspiró rindiéndose ante sus hermanos- Voy a ver a Kanae... quiero hablar con ella un momento.

- Ahora si te creemos! Vete en paz hermano mío .- le respondieron ambos.

- ¬¬ eh? bien...- cerrando la puerta.

* * *

- Qué lástima! Me hubiera gustado mucho saber quien te encontró- hablándole al collar- supongo que no estoy destinada a nadie -dándole un mordisco a la manzana- mmm...eh! no es Gaara el que está allá?

En la lejanía se le podía distinguir perfectamente su rojiza cabellera, junto con sus distintivas ojeras. Se le veía despreocupado mirando el cielo, hasta que en una de esas, unos niños pasan corriendo frente a él, lo que hace que casi se cayera de espaldas. Al haber recuperado el equilibrio, mira hacia el frente, y logra distinguir una silueta conocida. Caminó igual de lento con las manos en los bolsillos sin despegar la vista al frente, y esto lo puso un poquito nervioso.

_- ...ay, qué hago?...viene para acá!...relájate...respira hondo...inhala...exhala...además, fué todo un sueño, no tengo para que tomármelo tan en serio... digo, quien no sueña con la persona por la que sientes cosas...y tu le haces eso que..._ay!!!- se sonroja brutalmente tomándose el rostro con las manos.

- Por qué estas roja...?- Gaara ya se encontraba frente a ella, y se la quedó mirando cuando al llegar de pronto y sin razón se había puesto bastante roja.

- Por nada! No le tomes importancia...U

Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo no le despegaba la mirada de encima, le hubiera gustado estar así por siempre, apreciándola, aquello le entraba a gustar, pero parecía que no era lo mismo con su acompañante.

- Gaara?... me pones nerviosa... qué pasa? Tengo algo- le pregunta inocentemente mientras que se revisa.

- No tienes nada relájate...solo que...estaba en las nubes, perdona...- posando su mano tras la nuca.

Entre movimiento aquí, movimiento allá de parte de Kanae que trataba de buscarse la dichosa cosa que tanto le miraba Gaara, un brillito se logra divisar, proveniente del pecho de ésta. Le llama la atención a Gaara y se le acerca peligrosamente.

- Eso que brilla...

- Doshta...O//////O ahora qué tengo...

- Es tu...collar?...

- eh...si... Lo encontré esta mañana.

- Lo habías perdido?- tratando de parecer sorprendido- y donde estaba? (N/a: recuerden que Gaara no tenia la mas mínima idea de que se le había perdido el collar a Kanae, hasta que lo encontró y toda la cosa...)

- Justo al lado de mi cama... Es gracioso, desordené todo, busqué incluso en todos los rincones posibles de Konoha, y de un tiempo para otro haciendo limpieza, piso algo, me caigo al piso, y me doy cuenta de que aquello era mi collar...

- mmm...curioso. "_Al menos sé que está en manos de su querida dueña_"

-Gaara.

- Nani

- Quieres dar una vuelta...conmigo//////

- Que curioso...

- Qué es curioso? O.O

- Que yo te quería ir a buscar para lo mismo. Además de que quería hablarte de algo...

- En serio? Entonces que estamos esperando?! Vayámonos ya- le toma desprevenido al pelirrojo la mano y parten corriendo.

El lugar más apartado de Konoha. La zona del bosque, (creo) porque nunca pasaba gente por allí. Y si alguien quería conversar en privado, era el lugar perfecto. La brisa, el cantar de los pájaros y el chocar del agua contra las rocas en un río cercano haciendo eco por todos los rincones, hacían de aquel lugar, algo realmente pacífico.

- Que tranquilo...

- En el tiempo que estuve aqui, jamás supe de este lugar- se voltea hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado apoyado contra un árbol con una expresión bastante tranquila.

Se le acercó para después arrodillarse y preguntarle.

- Tienes sueño?

-...no. Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a el- le respondió él abriendo los ojos para quedar viéndole. Estaban bastante cerca.

- Y...de qué querías hablarme- sin apartarse y mirándole con extrema dulzura.

- Bueno... u/////u

- y bien...

- "_como lo digo?, como lo digo_?" Es sobre lo que pasó la noche pasada.

- La noche pasada?- parecía no entender del todo, lo único que recordaba con suerte era, que había ido a una misión junto con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei. Después volvió a su casa luego de aquel día tan agotador, y...nada, absolutamente nada más había pasado. A qué era exactamente a lo que se refería Gaara con lo de anoche? Se puso de pie, dió unos diminutos pasos para quedar dándole la espalda a el pelirrojo - Qué ocurrió esa noche...?

- No tienes para que hacerte la inocente. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- subió un poco el tono de voz, dando a entender que lo que decía era algo serio. Kanae seguía sin voltearse, su rostro demostraba total desacuerdo con lo que decía Gaara.

-" _A qué se refiere?...qué ocurrió la otra noche?...Hice algo malo o qué_?"- sintió inesperadamente una fuerte punzada en su cabeza por unos ínfimos segundos, de pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron oscureciéndose levemente a un tono rojizo, ahora una leve risa se reflejaba en su rostro mostrando unos colmillos bastante afilados. Algo raro ocurría ahora.

- Ahhh, ya recuerdo. Lo de la noche pasada... y qué? Si no pasó nada...- su voz ahora se había agravado notoriamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Gaara quien subió la vista y quedar viéndole la espalda con un semblante serio - Si no te hubieras ido tan de repente, hubieras disfrutado mucho más...- ahora posando sus manos sobre su cadera y se voltea lentamente, sin cambiar su expresión inicial - No te gustaría que continuáramos con aquello...?

Gaara no sabía qué responder, se puso de pie y se acercó hacía la susodicha que yacía en su sitio sin moverse.

- Creo que ya comienzo a entender el porqué de tu comportamiento...

- En serio?!- le responde en tono burlón. Como su fuera ya algo obvio lo que pasaba- Y bien...

- No sabría decir si fuera tan obvio lo que estoy diciendo...- comenzando a rodearla como si se fuera un predador analizando a su presa. No le quitaba la vista de encima, le revisaba por todos los lados, hasta finalmente quedar pegado a su rojiza mirada - Es solo juzgar tu apariencia. Podrás tener el mismo cuerpo, la misma figura... el mismo rostro- levantándole el mentón con una mano y clavándole su mirada mientras que continuaba hablando sin apartarse en ningún segundo- pero tu no eres Kanae.

- Eres bastante bueno con estas cosas...Cómo lo supiste- aproximándose un poco a el rostro de Gaara, ahora escuchando la respiración de cada cual.

- Pues, que ella misma me dijo sobre la existencia de alguien más en su interior. Un inquilino bastante problemático... Kannon?

- hmp... justo en el blanco- se le acercó otro poco más a Gaara, haciendo un pequeño roce de labios. Luego ella se le separa dándole nuevamente la espalda y con ambas manos en la cadera, como en un principio.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por qué lo hice?...déjame pensar- masajeándose la sien- En el momento que bajaras la guardia...qué crees que haría?- volteándose.

- Querías matarme acaso?

- Qué prefieres creer?

- Y por qué lo harías? Que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada- ahora tenía un semblante serio.

- El amor duele...- decía irónicamente- aunque con matarte no me bastaría...

- Te pregunté por que querías matarme?...

- Todos los monstruos necesitan saciar su sed de sangre fresca... Es que acaso Shukaku nunca te obligó a matar por simple gusto?

- Sabes... preferiría estar con tu lado bueno, si no te molesta. Su compañía es más agradable. Podrías traerla.

- Cuando menos te lo esperes...-vuelve a acercársele, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro- jamás volverás a verla...

- No me amenaces...

- Tómalo como quieras... estar encerrada dentro del cuerpo de ésta niña no será más una molestia para mí...

De la nada, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, hasta ceder haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, pero los brazos de Gaara fueron quienes habían reaccionado a tiempo ahora abrazándola contra su pecho viéndola de cerca.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Comienza la casería y una confesión... **

Estaba en una oscuridad profunda. Todavía dormía. La única forma en la que podía salir su "otra" parte, era que Kanae estuviese inconsciente, lo que no tardó mucho en hacer con un genjutsu bastante poderoso. Su única razón para querer salir de aquel encierro temporalmente, era para matar a su pelirrojo (N/a: Sí!. SU pelirrojo) Pero le fué inútil su intento, ya que no tenía control total sobre su cuerpo.

Aunque Kanae estuviera inconsciente, su fuerza de voluntad era persistente. Había aprendido de mala manera a controlarse en momentos como éste.

Algo le rodeaba, un cuerpo largo y escamoso, tal vez una serpiente...no. Parecía pero no lo era. Un cuerpo largo y blanco, unos ojos rojos con una mirada penetrante, unos colmillos afilados y unos cuernos sobresaliendo de entre sus orejas, todo acompañado de una melena que recorría todo su cuerpo. Un dragón. Kannon. Ahora se había enroscado a el cuerpo de la muchacha presionándola con una fuerza monstruosa.

De a poco comenzaba a despertarse con los ojos cerrándose con fuerza, apenas podía respirar, un gemido de dolor era todo lo que lograba salir de sus labios. Sus miradas se cruzaban. El silencio se rompe al fin cuando el inmenso dragón le habla con un tono leve de enojo.

_- Por qué no me dejas hacerlo...por qué no me dejas matarle... _

- Estas loca si piensas...que te dejaré... ponerle...un dedo encima...-su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse

_- Quiero matarle...deseo ver su sangre correr...cada vez que estoy a un paso de lograrlo... tú, me impides moverme...por qué...-_ ejerciendo más presión.

-ahhh!!!...con tanto sigas apretándome así...lo único que conseguirás...será matarme...

- _Responde mi pregunta!!...-_ _apretando aún más, ahora le había roto un hueso de unos de sus brazos, y éste sangraba- no me importa si te mato...si no quieres morir responde!!- ahora estaba cabreada- por qué no me dejas matarle como a los otros?!!_

- ughh...porque?!... quieres saber porque?!...- sin querer unos cristales resbalaron por sus mejillas inconscientemente. Ya casi ni sentía el aire correr por sus pulmones, y su cuerpo no respondía de tan entumecido que estaba- porque lo amo!!!...él no es una persona cualquiera!! Es la primera persona que ha podido llegar a lo más profundo de mi corazón!!...la primera persona a la cual me acerqué sin que huyera de mí!!!... Lo único por lo que te dejaba matar a esa gente inocente, es por el simple hecho de necesidad. Si tú no lo hacías, ambas moriríamos!!

Eso era cierto, el monstruo que llevaba dentro de sí, no había sido introducido en ella, sino que nació con ella. Ambas eran una, o eso se creía. Y como todo dragón, necesitaba alimentarse. Esa era la razón del por qué necesitaba matar.

_- Lo amas...?... jamás pensé que podrías amar a ése mocoso... además de que esa palabra te queda demasiado grande. - ... Kannon le miraba con una cara de desprecio mostrándole sus colmillos_.

Ahora se encontraba desasiendo la presión que tenía sobre Kanae, liberándola por completo. Le dió la espalda.

-_Cuida mucho al mocoso... porque cuando menos te lo esperes, lo acabo._

- Eso jamás pasará...al igual que tú, estoy empezando a hartarme de que vivas dentro de mí...coff...

El dragón simplemente le miraba incrédulo. Tenía ciertas agallas, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su portador. En un futuro cercano, de seguro algo interesante estaría por ocurrir.

Nuevamente Kanae había caído desmayada por el cansancio. Si respiraba... ya era algo dudoso. Descansar era lo único que quería hacer en momentos como aquel. Sentía una voz lejana, le llamaba, pero no conseguía abrir los ojos.

- quién es...?

_- Kanae... _

- Esa voz...yo la conozco...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara le movía ligeramente. En un momento el rostro de Kanae se había puesto bastante pálido, no respiraba, esto le preocupo mucho, mencionando que sin haberla movido ni nada su brazo había dado un fuerte ruido acompañado de sangre. La recostó suavemente sobre el césped.

La miraba con suma atención. Su respiración no volvía. No podía ser que se estuviese muriendo frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada. No podía dejar que pasara eso. Más que decidido se acercó a sus labios para darle primeros auxilios. Como siempre, los consejos de Temari le habían sido bastante útiles. Pequeñas bocanadas de aire, luego con ambas manos, una sobre otra, por encima de su pecho le iba dando leves empujones hasta que nuevamente le daba otro poco de aire.(Los primeros auxilios: Respiración Artificial, para el ke no k-che)

- Kanae...tienes que abrir los ojos... por favor- miedo, era lo que más sentía. Un terror enorme de perderla- Kanae...yo...-ahora tomaba firmemente una de sus manos y la abrazaba contra su pecho. A pesar de sus intentos de hacerla volver, ésta no reaccionaba en nada. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, su boca seguía entreabierta, y continuaba sin exhalar una pizca de aire.

-...Gaara...- se escuchó en un hilillo de voz, pero éste lo había escuchado a la perfección. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada verde de su acompañante, la cual estaba con una cara somnolienta y algo perdida.

- Estas...bien. -acto seguido la abrazó delicadamente contra sí.

A los pocos minutos Gaara había tomado en brazos a Kanae y la llevó a paso lento, debido a su estado que era delicado, hacia el centro médico más cercano.

**A unos cuantos metros de Gaara, y bien ocultos: **

- Esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora es cuando...- se mueve un poco para salir de su escondite, pero su compañero le agarra en el último segundo de su capa con nubecitas tirándolo bruscamente al piso.

- No seas baka. ¿Quieres que nos descubran o qué?

- Pero...

- Ya se te olvidó todo el plan? Tenemos que esperar a la noche, ahí es cundo es más vulnerable.

- Pero no quiero esperar- chillando como un niño- Detesto esperar. Eso me aburre mucho.

- Escúchame. Que te parece, que mientras yo espero a que llegue la noche, tu vas por Kyuubi? Si lo atrapas me avisas, de acuerdo? De esa forma te entretienes haciendo algo.

- Hai! Deidara-senpai!- gritando bien alto.

Deidara rápidamente le tapa la boca en el momento en que se da cuenta de que Gaara se había volteado a causa de un ruido que creyó haber escuchado.

- Guarda silencio Tobi. Por tu culpa nos van a descubrir.- asoma la cabeza por el matorral de papel ubicado únicamente sobre el pasto sin nada más alrededor- Espero que no nos haya descubierto...

- Quién está ahí?- preguntaba dudoso Gaara al creer haber escuchado algo.

- Qué hacemos? Qué hacemos?- decía histérico Tobi

- emm...qué hacer?..ah! lo tengo... beehhhhhh! behhhhh!- se supone que trata de imitar a una cabra- vamos, ayúdame Tobi- golpeándole con el codo al chico enmascarado.

- esta bien...ejem-carraspeando- behhhh! behhh! behhh! behhh!

Gaara miraba algo incrédulo, prefirió seguir al comprobar que eran tan solo unas ¿cabras? las que hacían tanto ruido.

- Están fornicando o qué? Ó.Ó Hacen bastante ruido...- se marcha.

- uff...se fué- exclamó aliviado Deidara.

- Deidara-senpai, qué es fornicar?- pregunta inocentemente Tobi.

- Te lo exlico después. Ahora vete a buscar a Kyuubi, que es lo que más importa en estos momentos.

- Hai!- desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Será mejor que siga a esa muchacha, que si no los pierdo- desaparece también en una nube de humo.

**Zona del parque: **

Después de haberse atrevido a confesarle el problema de no saber besar a Kanae, Naruto no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar a su querida Sakura-chan para invitarla a dar un paseo tranquilo por el parque y así aprovechar de darle lo que tanto quería darle desde que habían empezado su relación.

Estaban sentados sobre la rama de un árbol, besándose con suma ternura. Sakura por su parte tenía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello al rubio y este su cadera.

Un ambiente bastante romántico se estaba formando entre ambos. De pronto sintieron una voz pasar por debajo de ellos pero no le tomaron mucha importancia. De seguro que aquella persona ni se fijaría en subir la vista y quedarse viéndolos.

Tobi se asomaba por entre unos arbustos hablando consigo mismo caminando tranquilamente por el pasto

- Creo que me cambiaré el nombre por el de Max, o quizá Rex?...mejor Bethoveen! .

- Naruto... no sientes la presencia de una persona?- preguntaba la Haruno separándose levemente de el rubio.

- No importa Sakura-chan... no creo que pueda vernos desde aquí- volviendo a besar los cálidos labios de Sakura.

- Creo que por ahora me quedaré con la opción de Max... y...qué era lo que tenía qué hacer?...-se rasca un poco la cabeza- ah! ya me acordé! buscar a kyuubi y después comunicárselo a Deidara-senpai.

Una vez terminando su monólogo, Tobi decide concentrarse y buscar el chakra de kyuubi. Cierra los ojos, pero al instante los vuelve a abrir algo extrañado.

- Qué raro...me indica que ese zorro esta justo aquí, pero...-busca por los alrededores con la mirada-dónde..dónde esta?...- en eso mira arriba y descubre a una joven pareja en la cima del árbol que tenía a sus espaldas- ay, que lindo- en tono burlón- los dejo tranquilos?...- ríe maliciosamente- mejor no!

Con un fuerte puñetazo, Tobi logra despedazar aquel árbol haciéndolo caer lentamente.

- Qué coño pasa?!- dicen ambos shinobis separándose bruscamente por una fuerte sacudida que habían sentido.

- Deja de jugar kyuubi! He venido por ti... -se piensa unos segundos por lo recién dicho, algo no le gustó-sonó bastante mal eso...mejor dicho, ejem- carraspea- He venido para llevarte. Kyuubi- tomando posición de ataque

- A llevarme dices?- Naruto se fijó enseguida en la chaqueta que usaba el muchacho enmascarado que le hablaba. Palideció por unos instantes-...Akatsuki...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otros rumbos, Gaara había llegado a un centro médico en pocos minutos con la ayuda de su arena, Kanae todavía no parecía haberse despertado, pero se le veía más calmada. Y Deidara tuvo que correr bastante para poder alcanzar a el Kazekage. Tras una revisión corta para la kunoichi hecha por Tsunade, ésta decidió que era mejor que se quedase en la clínica y tomara reposo por lo menos dos días.

- Tsunade-sama- le dijo el pelirrojo a la Hokage antes de que ésta saliese por la puerta.

- Nani?- le respondió volteándose.

- Podría quedarme y acompañarla hasta que despierte? Tsunade esbozo una leve sonrisa para luego darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto que puedes quedarte Gaara-kun. Además cuando Kanae-chan se despierte estará feliz de verte- Gaara se sonrojo un poco con el comentario y se volteó para ver el rostro calmado de la muchacha que aún dormía- Ahora debo retirarme, tengo muchos pacientes más por revisar. Nos vemos- sin más ni mas Tsunade se retiró de la habitación.

El pelirrojo tomó una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de la ventana y se sentó al lado de la cama donde reposaba Kanae. Al parecer lo único grave que parecía tener era su brazo fracturado ahora enyesado, pero el problema de respiración que parecía afectarle en un principio y se veía como lo más grave, había desaparecido en mayor parte por la ayuda de Gaara.

**Flash Back: **

**Dentro de una sala de revisiones en la clínica de Konoha: **

- Cómo está Tsunade-sama?-preguntaba Gaara a la vieja Tsunade mientras que ésta revisaba a la muchacha inconsciente sobre una camilla.

- Por lo que he revisado hasta ahora... sus pulmones han recibido una presión bastante grande, lo que le ocasionó el problema de poder respirar...- le dirige una pequeña mirada a el pelirrojo- Si no hubiese tenido un poco de ayuda en esos momentos, de seguro que no estaría con nosotros ahora... Tú le ayudaste, verdad?

- Temari me enseñó como dar primeros auxilios, así que yo...

- Bien hecho. Le salvaste la vida.

**Fin Flash Back:**

- Gracias a Kami que ahora estás mejor...- dijo Gaara en un tono de voz muy dulce.

Se acercó un poco al rostro de Kanae para quitarle unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Tenía la piel bastante suave. No pudo resistirse, así que siguió acariciando aquel rostro delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos sus cálidas mejillas. Poco a poco e inconcientemente se iba acercando cada vez más y más a los labios de ésta. Nada podía detenerle, no quería que nada pudiera detenerle, y fué cuando en ese instante sus labios se habían juntado con los de ella. Era una sensación bastante agradable, y se quedó buen rato en aquel contacto, aquel delicioso contacto. Como le hubiera gustado que ella estuviese despierta en esos momentos para poder contarle todo lo que le hacía sentir, el amor inmenso que le envolvía con tan solo verla sonreír, pero parece que tendría que esperar a que despertase. Separándose lentamente y desasiendo aquel dulce contacto, Gaara se le acercó al oído para susurrarle suavemente:

- Espero poder repetir esto contigo despierta...

Cerca de la única ventana de la habitación y sobre la rama de un árbol con un jutsu de camuflaje, estaba Deidara quien había observado todo de principio a fin. Una risa maliciosa pareció ser lo que reflejaba la mitad de su cara (N/a: porque la otra mitad se la tapaba su mechón)

- mmm...parece que este romance no podrá durar mucho después de lo que le hagamos a esa niña...solo tienes que esperar...hasta la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el despacho de Tsunade: **

Shizune entra corriendo por la puerta irrumpiendo en el tranquilo silencio que reinaba a Tsunade que dormía tranquilamente. Tenía una carta en las manos y se le veía agitada.

- Tsunade-sama!

- Qué pasa Shizune?- decía la ayudante.

Tsunade trataba de espabilarse para poder escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

- Nos acaba de llegar el último informe de Jiraiya-sama sobre su investigación de Akatsuki.

- Y qué dice?

- Dos de sus miembros podrían ya estar dentro de la aldea.

- Naruto!- poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

- No solo Naruto está en peligro...

- Qué quieres decir?...

- También buscan a Kanae... aunque, no sé muy bien por qué...

- Parece que no sabes nada sobre la historia y el pasado de los Katary.

- Su historia, dice? Y me la podría decir Tsunade-sama?

- De acuerdo- de espaldas a Shizune con ambas manos a la espalda y mirando hacia el horizonte por la ventana, Tsunade comienza su historia- Todo comenzó hace más de 5000 años. Cuando existía un dragón con un poder incalculable, pero era bastante pacífico... Sus principales características eran un cuerpo blanco como la nieve, y unos ojos que si los veías aunque fuese una vez, no los olvidabas jamás. Bueno, la cosa es que hubo un tiempo en el cual se descontroló destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Ahí fue cuando todos los Bijüs, enemigos y aliados, decidieron unir sus fuerzas para lidiar contra este dragón de nombre Kannon.

- Lograron vencerlo al final?

- Si y no.

- A qué se refiere?

- En el último segundo, el cuerpo del dragón se desvaneció pero su esencia aún seguía presente. Además de eso, hubo un clan que no era como el resto, adoraban la fuerza destructiva de aquella bestia, y ésta no desaprovechó esto con un ofrecimiento que le habían hecho.

- Y ese ofrecimiento era...

- Reencarnar. Siempre en el primo genito de la nueva generación. Pero...- pone una mano sobre su mentón con una expresión dudosa.

- Ocurre algo malo, Tsunade-sama?- le pregunta Shizune a la Hokage al ver su expresión de enfado antes de continuar hablando.

- Lo que pasa es que para que Kannon reencarne, su portador debe no solo de tener una buena capacidad mental, sino de tener además una resistencia inimaginable. Le gusta causar problemas, tiene muchos estados de ánimo que varían bastante.

- No será que padece de la personalidad múltiple?

- Tal vez, debe ser lo más probable...

- Vaya... entonces suponiendo todo lo que acaba de decir, puede que Kannon...y Akatsuki intente...

- Puede que Akatsuki intente revivir nuevamente el poder del dragón para controlarle a voluntad propia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eso ni pensarlo! No dejaré que te lo lleves!- decía muy enfadada Sakura.

- Eso mismo! No dejaré que me lleves!

Sakura bastante enfadada dirigió su puño al piso para formar una gran grieta que se dirigía hacia Tobi, pero éste de un salto se apartó y de la nada despareció dejando a los shinobis preocupados por no poder sentir su chakra para poder ubicarlo.

- Adivina buen adivinador...en donde estoy ahora?- se escuchaba la voz del akatsuki en todas direcciones.

De pronto decide aparecer, pero tras la espalda de cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa

- Hola...-y le da un certero golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

- Sakura-chan!-gritaba el rubio corriendo en su dirección.

Al comprobar que no era nada grave y que estaba inconsciente, se calmó un poco y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Tobi. Era momento de ponerse serios.

- Aquí va a correr sangre...

- Y no va ser precisamente mía...- dijo Naruto en el momento que sus ojos rápidamente se habían puesto de un color rojizo.

Naruto de un momento a otro y con una gran velocidad ya se encontraba detrás de Tobi, a quien no le pareció sorprender mucho. Naruto tenía un kunai que no dudo en clavarle al enmascarado, pero este se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

- ...kawarimi...

- ...no des la espalda a tu enemigo.

Ahora Tobi estaba a espaldas de Naruto y de una patada lo dejó tirado en el piso. Le lanza un shuriken, el cual solo se estrella contra el piso. Tobi mira a sus alrededores y se da cuenta de que la muchacha tampoco estaba.

- Que cobarde... pero te encontraré- exclamó como último para dar un salto yendo en línea recta por donde creía ser que había huido el Kyuubi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por qué ahora...justamente ahora que pensaba que todo iba bien, y aparecen estos...-pensaba para sí mismo Naruto saltando hábilmente por los árboles con Sakura en brazos. Alejarse quizá seria la mejor idea. No quería llamar la atención y quería poder pelear con todo su poder, así que pensó que sería mejor adentrarse más en el espeso bosque de Konoha.

Se hizo de noche, y en una cueva cercana, fue donde Naruto creyó ser un lugar seguro para poder dejar a Sakura. No se perdonaría jamás si algo malo llegara a pasarle. A paso decidido salió de aquel lugar oscuro para enfrentarse con todo el valor que pudo reunir, a aquella persona que pronto se arrepentiría de haberle enfrentado.

- Ioosh!!- subiéndose las manos a su bandana para ajustársela- Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!!!- gritó hacia un árbol hasta la rama más alta donde se encontraba Tobi mirándole tras la máscara- Baja de ahí y ven a pelear!!!

- Tobi peleará...y ganará- sin más que decir saltó en dirección del rubio.

- Por qué hablas en tercera persona?...

- No sé...

Ahora estaban frente a frente. Una batalla bastante interesante estaba a punto de empezar.

**En el hospital: **

A esas horas el lugar se encontraba en sumo silencio. Las visitas se habían marchado y también los doctores, a excepción de una que otra enfermera que daba su ronda nocturna para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

En la habitación por donde se suponía estaba reposando Kanae, lo único que lograba iluminar el lugar, era el débil reflejo de la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

Gaara aún continuaba a su lado, sosteniendo firmemente una de sus manos. Se encontraba apoyado sobre uno de los costados de la cama con los ojos cerrados, y su boca soltaba unos muy leves ronquidos, parecía ser que dormía. Poco antes de caer presa de su primer sueño, sentía algo raro, como que su cuerpo le pesaba y sus párpados se le cerraban solos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya estaba durmiendo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba durmiendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera de la habitación, todavía se encontraba Deidara esperando algún indicio del Kazekage para poder atacar, por ejemplo que saliera a dar una vuelta, el baño o que se volteara, pero nada. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse y había decidido finalmente usar un justsu contra el pelirrojo para hacerle dormir y actuar de una vez. Pero, antes de terminar el último sello, notó que ya no era tan necesario, puesto que Gaara de a poco tratando de apoyarse sobre la cama, se acomodó de a poco sosteniendo la mano de la kunoichi y solo se quedó dormido.

- Ahora es cuando tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad- ahora estaba en el techo del hospital con un enorme pergamino. Formaba sellos a una enorme velocidad y en ambas manos tenía sangre que se había sacado con una kunai. Su mano ahora aterrizaba sobre un dibujo que parecía ser el de un círculo en el centro. - Kappo no jutsu!!!- una energía extraña parecía provenir de sus manos, un chakra de un color negro con blanco, y se dirigía exactamente hacia donde aún descansaba Kanae. Se adentró por la ventana y ahora se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de ésta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Qué pasa?... y este chakra- dirige una mirada con repudio a aquella energía que parecía rodearle, hasta tenerla completamente prisionera. Suelta una risa sarcástica- Parece que llegó el momento de que por fin pueda salir...pero,... esta energía no es lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerme salir del todo... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un calor terrible le invadió el cuerpo por completo. Sudaba bastante y su rostro ya no se veía sereno como hace unos segundos atrás, antes de que ese extraño chakra se le colara hasta por los huesos. Moverse y correr lejos del lugar que fuese donde estaba, era lo único que quería hacer y quitarse ese malestar que le estaba devorando el alma. Bruscamente se sienta sobre la cama y siente algo que sostiene su mano con firmeza. Se gira para ver quien era.

- Gaara...- dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se habría quedado todo el día junto a ella, acompañándola? Con tan solo ver su rostro por instantes las molestias se habían ido, y una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fuerza del sello que estaba ejerciendo Deidara se debilitaba. Decidido, comenzó a concentrar más chakra, dando su máximo. La misión no podría quedar allí, se había prometido terminarla y lo haría a como de lugar.

- No me la vas a ganar... a este juego podemos jugar ambos!- repitió de nuevo los mismos sellos pero a una velocidad mayor- KAPPO NO JUTSU!- el chakra ahora había aumentado su magnitud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dolor causado en todo el cuerpo de Kanae aumentó considerablemente, y ahora era insoportable. Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de alivianar la tensión, pero era inútil. Soltó el agarre de Gaara para poner sus manos sobre su cabeza. Soltaba fuertes gemidos de dolor y llegó a rodar por la cama aterrizando con estruendo en el piso.

Gaara se despertó al ya no sentir ese calor en una de sus manos. Podía escuchar unos gritos ahogados, y de pronto recordó en donde estaba y quien era la persona que estaba gritando de dolor.

- Kanae!!- saltó por encima de la cama para quedar viendo a la kunoichi quien tenía las manos sobre su cabeza. Nada bueno podía ser, eso era seguro.

- Gaara!!...Detenlo!!...por favor, has que se detenga!!- le rogaba desde el suelo, ahora su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas que no pudo contener mas a causa de aquel punzante dolor.

- Que detenga qué?!...no te entiendo?!- arrodillándose. Quería ayudarle pero no sabía cómo. De pronto, los movimientos de retorcimiento terminaron, ya no se sostenía la cabeza y había abierto bastante los ojos. Rápidamente sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo y su cabello se oscureció a negro. La transformación ocurría nuevamente, pero de una forma muy distinta.

Kanae se puso de pie, giró el rostro hacia Gaara que no entendía nada, y le mostró unos colmillos bastante afilados para después salir atravesando la ventana escapando de aquel lugar. Gaara solo se quedó mirando la dirección que había tomado Kanae. Frunció el ceño y corrió en su dirección saltando también por la ventana. Cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, la averiguaría

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se acerca el final de la historia como en dos capítulos más creo yo...**


	9. Chapter 9: Aclarando ciertos asuntos

**Aclarando ciertos asuntos...**

**Bosque: (con Naruto y Tobi)**

La noche continuaba, y una batalla finalizaba con el perdedor desplomándose en el suelo debido a el gran cansancio por haberse sobreexigido. Su cuerpo ya no tenía los suficientes fuerzas para moverse, con multiples costillas rotas, sus brazos y piernas destrozados y varios cortes.

La segunda persona aún continuaba de pie, jadeante, y con una dudosa expresión en su rostro que escondía tras su máscara.

- ...fue difícil...es fuerte...pero al fin logré vencerle...- lentamente se acerca hacia el cuerpo inerte de su rival. Ahora solo faltaba avisar a Deidara-sempai sobre la victoria reciente para reunirse en cuanto ambos estuvieran litos.

Se puso sobre el hombro a el Uzumaki quien todavía tenía cerrados los ojos. Comienza a caminar y siente una voz que le hace detenerse repentinamente.

- A dónde piensas que vas?- la voz era seria y tajante. Tobi solo voltea.

- Qué es lo que quieres?- se le queda mirando al recién llegado de pies a cabeza.

Una piel blanca, cabello azulado con algunos mechones, unos ojos afilados de un negro profundo, su vestimenta era sencilla compuesta por un haori blanco abierto que dejaba ver casi todo su pecho, y una soga (esa cuerda "lila" que tiene el Orochimaru en la cintura) que le ayudaba a sostener el resto de su vestimenta color negro.

- Te hice una pregunta. A dónde pìensas que vas con eso?- refiriéndose al bulto (Naruto) que cargaba Tobi.

- No te preocupes mucho de él. Ya me lo llevo...

- Cómo dices?...No dejaré que hagas eso, no te dejaré avanzar un solo paso más.

- Tú me vas a detener?- en tono sarcástico- Por favor... 

- Te crees capaz de detener a un Uchiha?...- ahora se encontraba a espaldas de Tobi- no lo creo.

Sasuke rapidamente desenvaina su Kusanagi y ataca, pero sin mucho resultado ya que Tobi logra esquivarla, pero por muy poco. De la nada y acompañado de un gran estruendo una grieta enorme aparece en el suelo en dirección de el enemigo (Tobi).

- Qué es esto?!- en un despiste por creerse que ya podría escapar, cae dentro de la grieta y su jinchuuriki le es arrebatado de las manos por Sasuke quien huye a la vez saltando hacia un árbol. El moreno al ya tener a el rubio en brazos y dejarlo bien alejado dirige su mirada hacia la fuente del estruendo reciente, y logra reconocer al fin a la persona causante de todo. Cabello rosa, ojos agua marina y la tez blanca.

- Sakura.- no le sorprende mucho la presencia de la pelirrosa, si no más bien el hecho de haberle tomado por sorpresa.

- Hola...Sasuke-kun- la mirada que le dirigía ahora no era de remordimiento como la ultima vez en su encuentro después de dos años, sino que ahora le miraba seria y con el ceño fruncido.

- hmp... tu fuerza es tal, que da miedo.- le dijo desenciendo con el rubio en brazos.

- Cómo está Naruto?- ignorando el comentario del Uchiha. 

- Supongo que bien...- dejándolo en el piso. Sakura inmediatamente aprovecha esto para acercarse al rostro de Naruto y verificar su estado, no le gustó mucho lo que logró inspeccionar. Cierra ambos ojos, junta sus manos y de a poco comienza a juntar una gran cantidad de chakra color verde.

-Sasuke-kun...- le dice Sakura sin despegar la mirada de Naruto.

- Dime- le responde serio.

- El ninja aún sigue con vida aunque un poco cansado. Necesito que te hagas cargo de él el tiempo que me tarde en curar a Naruto.- mas que una petición esto le sonó a Sasuke como una orden. Lo único que alcanza a hacer es a asentir, mientras que desenvaina a kusanagi y camina en dirección de Tobi quien recién se había despertado tras el impacto que lo había dejado medio aturdido. 

- Mi cabeza...esa mocosa tiene una fuerza mounstruosa... 

-hmp, de acuerdo...por esta vez haré lo que me pides. Acabaré en un segundo con este tipejo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella carrera interminable, debía terminar. Pero Kanae ya llevaba una considerable ventaja del pelirrojo. Cada vez que éste creía que estaba a tan solo centímetros de alcanzarla, ésta volvía a marcar distancias.

- Kanae! Espera!- gritaba a lo lejos Gaara. Ya se estaba cansando.

La kunoichi simplemente ignoraba todo lo que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Con un gesto algo molesto, se llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuello y se arrancó lo que hace unos segundos colgaba de él, lanzándolo con brusquedad hacia el piso.  
Gaara nota el gesto y aquel objeto que acababa de ser lanzado, y con un hábil movimiento de su arena logra atraparlo. Sin detenerse, la arena deposita el objeto en sus manos y le da una corta miradita, lo que le basta para darse cuenta de lo que era y dar un leve susurro:

_-...tu collar...- en un hillilo de voz._

-...qué me ocurre?!...por qué mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo...-el verdadero yo de Kanae recobraba algo de conciencia-...habrá sido acaso ese extraño chakra negro?...maldición!!...por qué no me di cuenta antes?!- eran sus pensamientos, quien con sus últimas palabras ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Ahora con Kannon libre, podría pasar de todo-Gaara...tatsukete...tatsukete...(ayúdame)- su voz se apagaba cada vez más hasta perderse en lo profundo de la oscuridad en la que ahora había sido encerrdada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

La brisa se transformaba de un momento a otro en fuertes ventiscas que indicaban algún mal presagio. Terreno abierto, fue donde finalmente se detuvo para finalmente darse la vuelta y ver de frente al pelirrojo quien solo se dedicaba a verle con ojos llenos de angustia e incomprensión. Ya no había vuelta atrás para ambos. La desición de seguir su camino sin interrupciones sólo podría ser acabando con el otro.

- Hasta cuando dejarás de seguirme- los ojos de ésta se tornaban cada segundo más rojos. Poco a poco la transformación se iba consumando, y cuando se completara, sería el fin de todo.

- Hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa... y traigas de vuelta a la persona que más aprecio.- su mirada carecía se expresión como era antes de que llegara a conocer la palabra amistad.

- Quieres de vuelta a Kanae?...va a ser díficil. Ya que dentro de poco solo será un vago recuerdo- se da la vuelta.

Era tiempo de marcharse. El único propósito de Kannon era el de hacer tiempo hasta que todo estuviera completo. Una enorme pared de arena le impidió continuar. Gaara no le dejaría marchar...no de nuevo...

- No me hagas esto más difícil mocoso - una enorme llama de fuego era dirigida hacia el pelirrojo.

- No será acaso que hace tiempo?...para qué será me pregunto...-había detenido el ataque con su arena, pero tuvo que moverse lo más rápido de ahí, el calor era horrosamente insoportable.

- Se nota que quieres morir pronto...

Ahora, Kannon se dedicaba a hacer múltiples sellos a gran velocidad, para luego dirigir un nuevo ataque. "Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu". Grandes columnas de agua emanaban desde lo más profundo de la tierra.  
El nivel de chakra de su rival sin duda era enorme. Sin ríos cerca y, por así decirlo, invocar el agua era algo que no lograban muchos. Esquivarlo era la mejor opción, lo que no tardó mucho en hacer, pero unas raíces le impideron mover sus pies, solo le quedaba cubrirse con sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo.  
El agua le alcanzó inundando todo.

- Parece mentira que haya sido tan fácil - vuelve a voltaerse, a una gran velocidad se le incrustan unos shuriken de arena en la espalda, pero la figura de la kunoichi se desvanece dejando en su lugar un tronco "kawarimi"

- Se nota que también eres bastante precavida en cuanto estás en batalla.- era Gaara quien aparecía por debajo de la tierra "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu ningún Jutsu"

- La guardia es lo que menos descuido...

Pasaron de ataques ninjutsu al taijutsu. Primer movimiento por parte de Kannon. Lanza una lluvia de patadas que no surgen mucho efecto debido al escudo de arena de Gaara.  
Esa barrera comenzaba a ser fastidiosa, era como si le estubiesen subestimando su poder, por lo que ahora las patadas eran dadas con más fuerza, con más rabia e impetu. El escudo llegó a ceder partiéndose en pequeñas partes dejando al pelirrojo totalmente descubierto y a merced de su atacante, quien no dudo en lanzar un segundo ataque de fuego quemando una de sus piernas.

- AAAHHHH!!!- grita muy fuerte alejándose y sujetandose la pierna con graves quemaduras. El dolor sin duda era insoportable. Ahora él era quien estaba en desventaja al no poder moverse tan libremente

- Esta me la pagas.

- uy que miedo!- decía en tono de burla.

Tras los árboles se asomaba una silueta caminando a paso lento y con la respiración entrecortada. Iba en dirección del Kazekage y de la kunoichi. Le reconocieron en seguida por su distintiva capa negra con nubes rojas, y Gaara, tras pasar el tiempo jamás pudo olvidar esa expresión y aquel cabello dorado con el enorme mechón que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

- Tú eres...-alcanzó a articular Gaara.

- Ah eres tú...tanto tiempo sin verte después de muerto- mas que interesado en el pelirrojo, su atención se concentraba en la de Kanae, quien solo le gruñe sabiendo por el propósito por el cual había venido.

- Parece que mi técnica no estuvo del todo mal...

- Tú le hiciste esto?!- decía furioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Quién más que yo, está más capacitado para hacer este tipo de jutsus.

- En parte le daría las gracias por esto...- mira a Deidara con unos ojos sedientos de sangre, lo que asusta a éste un poco dando un respingo- pero no pienso dejar que me lleves...- da una patada al suelo y de la nada aparecen unas grandes paredes de tierra por delante y por detrás de Deidara. 

- Nanda kore?- temía que fuera lo que estaba pensando. 

- No hace falta que te lo diga...- otra patada más y ambas paredes se cierran bruscamente aprisionando al mienbro de Akatsuki. Un grito lleno de dolor acompañado de mucha sangre es lo que se logra ver después. Las dos paredes se derrumban y vuelven a desaparecer llevándose consigo el cuerpo inerte de Deidara.

Kannon solo suelta una risa malévola, su caracter había cambiado en el último segundo a la asesina.  
Gaara no podía seguir viendo aquello. No podía soportar el no saber que hacer para ayudar a Kanae de aquello. Con todas sus fuerzas e ignorando por completo el dolor de su pierna, se puso de pie, se tambaleaba bastante pero emprendió una carrera rápida en dirección a la ojiverde (tanto tiempo sin nombrar esa palabra). La abrazó muy fuerte, impidiendo que ésta pudiera safarse del agarre aunque se sacudiera para soltarse, de verdad la había tomado por sorpresa.

-...Qué puedo hacer para que regreses una vez más...Kanae...-decía al oído de la susodicha, ella solo estaba empeñada en soltarse de cualquier forma.

Ahora su única solución fue atacar el cuello del pelirrojo (vampiros...) haciéndolo sangrar. A él no le importó, lo único que conseguía haciendo eso era aumentar la fuerza del abrazo (no la quería matar de asfixia, es solo que de a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas con la energía que le quedaba...no la dejaría escapar de ningún modo)

- Suéltame!...te digo que me sueltes maldito!!- decía con furia. Gaara hacía, a palabras necias oídos sordos.

- ...no quiero. Y no lo haré...jamás lo haré... por que yo...

- No lo digas! Aunque yo escuche esto...ella no podrá oirte! Ella ya no existe más! Me escuchaste!! Ya no existe!! - una extraña sensación le inundaba. Algo parecía reaccionar dentro de ella. Era Kanae quien trataba de salir desesperadamente.  
Kannon suelta un alarido de dolor, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una enormes punzadas. Ahora escuchaba una débil voz y era...

- No te dejaré que le hagas más daño, me escuchaste!...yo seré tu oponente ahora!

- Cómo...

-...antiguo dicho...el amor lo puede todo.

Kannon pudo finalmente safarse, y en ese mismo instante una luz cubrió todo su cuerpo.

- Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- pansaba Gaara cubriéndose los ojos por aquel resplandor cegador.

La luz se dividía en dos y se iba apagando...cada luz una silueta...cada silueta una persona...cada individuo idéntico al otro... las distinciones visibles eran aquellos cabellos. Unos oscuro, negro. El otro, café. Ambas se ponen de pie mirandose fijamente entre sí, serias .

- Cómo?...hay dos Kanaes?...O.O- Gaara no entendía nada.

Las dos eran iguales, el mismo rostro, las mismas facciones, el mismo cuerpo, pero sus ojos rojos se distinguian de los verdes, y la cabellera negra de la castaña.

- Es obvio que ahora una de las dos sobra...- decía la muchacha de los cabellos castaños. 

- La pregunta es quién.- respondía la de los ojos rojos .

Gaara solo se arrodilló, su pierna ardía horrores. La única cosa que podía hacer era mirar...mirar como un tonto mientras veía una batalla en la cual la ganadora sería primordial, e indispensable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- AGHHhhhh!!! -grito ahogado.

- Eso fue rápido O.OU- dijo Sakura.

En el instante en el que Tobi atacaba, justo aparecía una tortuga la cual le había hecho tropezar, y esto le dió bastante ventaja a Sasuke para atacar y atraversarle el pecho a Tobi con su Kusanagi, dejándole pocos instantes de vida, además de todo, Tobi también se había olvidado de ponerse su armadura contra kusanagis made for Escamas Kisame.

- Esperaba más de un Akatsuki- decía el moreno guardando su arma por tras su espalda con expresión nula distintiva en él. 

- Adiós mundo crueeeeel!...- haciendo escenita antes de caerse al piso agonizante y terminarse un jugo que llevaba con él. 

- Naruto?...estás mejor.- le decía a el rubio que acababa de despertar de su letargo temporal.

- Qué pasó, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka?...- volvió a posa su mirada en el moreno- SASUKEEEE!!!

- Ya te despiertas, dobe- decía calmadamente

- Qué...ah!- intentó ponerse de pie pero un dolor recorrerle todo su cuerpo fue lo que se lo impidió. Sakura le obligó a sentarse nuevamente diciéndole que su condición no era buena para sobresaltarse tanto.

- Y qué fue lo que pasó, por qué estamos en el bosque, y sobre todo, que hace aquí Sasuke?! No que estabas con Orochimaru.

- Es cierto. Me escapé, porque tras pasados los dos años desde la última vez que Orochimaru cambió de cuerpo, ahora era mi turno de que yo fuese su contenedor, y eso no se lo permití por lo que decidí acabarle y volver a mi hogar.- Naruto intenta decir algo pero Sasuke se le adelanta- Pero eso no quiere decir que no he dejado de pensar en mi venganza, sigo firme en ello. 

Una enorme explosión se siente a lo lejos y una gran sacudida. Los tres shinobis se sobresaltan ante esto. Sasuke reacciona y salta al árbol más alto para visualizar en lo lejos una enorme columna de humo negro. Algo raro se estaba llevando a cabo y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el causante de todo aquello.

- Oi Sasuke!- era Naruto quien gritaba al moreno aún subido en la rama del árbol- Que es lo que logras ver desde ahí ttebayo?!

- Presiento que nada bueno...-dijo por lo bajo- Veo veo!

- Qué ves? - Veo una enorme columna de humo negro como a unos, dos kilómetros de aquí!

- Vayamos a ver entonces- trata de pararse. Una manos le detiene, Sakura nuevamente.

- No te pongas de pie aún. Entiendo que tengas mucha resistencia, pero aunque te haya curado, no creo que puedas soportar tanto.

- Pero Sakura-chan...-decía algo apenado, pero Sakura tenía razón, sobreexigirse sería algo peligroso. Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo que no le dejaba estar tranquilo, y la única forma de calmar aquellas ansias era llendo a ese lugar- Por favor... Piénsalo. Si Akatsuki vino por mí, y se enteran de que Kanae también esta aquí... 

- No te entiendo...que relación tiene Kanae en todo esto?- algo raro pasaba.

- hmp - se ríe de lado - hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella. Pero que yo sí. - ahora adopta una actitud seria - He sido amigo de ella por tanto tiempo, y la conozco demasiado bien. Me preocupa mucho de que la explosión que acaba de ocurrir tenga algo que ver con ella. Eso es porque al igual que yo, ella tiene dentro suyo un mounstruo igual de peligroso que Kyuubi.

Sakura se le quedó mirando. Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo que no había puesto una cara tan seria en toda su vida. No mentía, pero... toda esa preocupación le deprimía un poco. Él jamás había sido así con ella desde que todo había empezado. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer a continuación fue soltarle el brazo y desviar la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

- De acuerdo... Pero vamos todos!

- Sakura-chan...

- Esta bien. "Pero si llego a descubrir que le gusta o algo parecido...se las verá conmigo, shannaro!"

- Entonces vamos todos.- Sasuke se planta a un lado del rubio y lo carga como una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro, le indica a Sakura que le siga y se marchan veloz hacia donde, suponía Naruto, estaría Kanae.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agua va, tierra viene, unos cuantos rayor eran los ataques que más usaba Kanae para tratar de herir a su contrincante. Kannon por su parte los esquivaba con suma facilidad devolviéndoselos el doble de fuertes.

El paisaje hace pocos segundos lleno de frondosos árboles verdes, se había reducido a cenizas.

- Cuanto más durará esto?...-pensaba Gaara.

- Maldición!...por qué no puede moverme con tanta libertad como antes?...qué me pasa?! - eran los pensamientos que se cruzaban por la mente de Kanae.

Al empezar la batalla, las técnicas que había aprendido a lo largo de su viaje, las efectuaba sin problema alguno, pero no con el mismo poder, mientras que Kannon hubo aumentado más su fuerza en el momento en el que Kanae separó los cuerpos.   
Ahí, es cuando se da cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Al momento de dividirse, no solo fueron los cuerpos lo que se separó, sino que tambíen los poderes que se le otorgaban al seguir siendo uno (no sé si se entienda mucho, pero la cosa es que, cuando Kanae tenía todavía encerrado a Kannon dentro de sí, ganaba los poderes como el aprendizaje de millones de técnicas, también tomando en cuenta el aumento de sus poderes a el doble y su aguante. En resumen metió la pata, al separarse perdió su fuerza, su resistencia, y casi todas sus técnicas)

- Qué ocurre Kanae-chan?...- hablaba sarcásticamente - es que acaso ya estás cansada.

Hace nada de tiempo, la ojiverde ya había gastado casi todas sus fuerzas, su chakra ya estaba al límite y sumando a esto las heridas que tenía antes de que todo esto empezara,no sabía que más hacer.  
En ese instante fue cuando se le vino una brillante idea a Kannon para divertirse un rato haciendo sufrir a su rival. Da la vuelta y emprende una veloz carrera con una sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo que aún estaba sentado en el piso. Pensaba que por su estado, él no estaba listo para pelear todavía, y menos Kanae. Primero lo mataría, para así hacerla enfurecer y lograr una batalla un poco más seria.

-Gaara!-alcanzó a decir la kunoichi. Gaara no se movió de su sitio, una pared de arena le protegió. Y había algo raro, en ningún momento le ordenó a su arena el protegerlo ni nada. Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de que Kanae estaba de frente a él, ella fue la que puso el escudo a una enorme velocidad.

- Cómo pudiste...la arena...- no sabía muy bien que decir.

Un golpe bien dado hizo estremecerse a la barrera.

- Esta fue la técnica que más me costó aprender...aunque no la domino tan bien como tú...-dijo sonriente. Ahora se encontraba de rodillas, ahora definitivamente no podía hacer nada más. Su cuerpo llegó al límite de todo. Gaara se le acercó un poco para ver como se encontraba, notó en seguida que la kunoichi ya no podría seguir luchando a menos que descansara un poco. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tienes que descansar.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente...-se acomoda un poco en el suelo quedando de frente a Gaara. Le miró el cuello y alcanzó a verle un poco de sangre

- Qué te pasó en el cuello? Estás sangrando.- se acerca un poco y con su mano le quita un poco del rastro color carmesí.

- Ah, esto. Ya se me había olvidado-prefería no decir comentarios.

- Dime la verdad. Yo te hice todo esto...cierto?- también había notado la quemadura de su pierna.

- ...

- Lo sabía. Tu silencio lo dice todo- dijo algo apenada.

- Pero no tuviste la culpa. Tú no--Kanae apoya delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gaara. Unas lágrimas lograron escaparse de sus ojos.

- Perdóname!...

- Kanae... - ahora aparecen Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tras unos matorrales.

Lo primero que alcanzaron a notar era una pared de arena y que a sus pies estaban dos personas.

- Oigan ese no es el Kazekage?...y Kanae-san?...- preguntaba Sakura junto con Sasuke y Naruto asomándose por detrás.

- A ver!...no veo nada! Sasuke-teme voltea! - decía algo molesto Naruto quien seguía siendo cargado por el moreno mirando para el lado contrario del resto.

- Que molesto eres usoratonkachi ¬¬-se voltea para que se callara de una vez.

- Ahora sí. - mira en todas direcciones hasta visualizar a dos personas en la lejanía- Gaara! Kanae-chan!

- Naruto?...-ambos voltean.

Kannon que se encontraba detrás de la pared de arena sonrió con malicia antes de saltar sobre la barrera para ir en dirección de los recién llegados

- No necesito a más gente que me interrumpa...

- Qué intenta hacer ahora?...- Kanae siente el chakra de Kannon moverse con rapidez. Algo raro ocurría ahora, puesto que no iba en dirección suya si no de-

-O no!- intenta ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y no reaccionaba. Gritar se volvió su segunda opción- Muchachos, cuidado!! Va hacia ustedes!!

- Qué?!- Naruto no había alcanzado a entender bien. Pero no faltó mucho para que se dieran cuenta de lo que habían tratado de decirles en el momento que sienten un poderoso chakra ir hacia ellos.

- Con estos dos ya me basta! Largo de aquí!- lanzando enormes llamas de fuego. Lo que menos quiería en esos momentos era más compañía.

Sasuke fue quien primero reaccionó ante el ataque. Tira a Naruto al suelo y desenvaina rápidamente su kusanagi para bloquear el ataque con una onda de trueno.

- Auch! Dolió!-decía el rubio desde el suelo. Sasuke simplemente le ignoró.

El primer ataque "Chidori". Millones de pequeños destellos provenían de una de sus manos. Esto solamente logró dar contra un espejismo, para luego sentir una fuerte sacudida por la zona de su cuello, lo que le dejó inconsiente al instante.

- Sasuke-kun!-fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar Sakura antes de que también cayera al suelo a causa de un golpe certero en su nuca dado por Kannon.

- Sakura-chan!

- Solo uno... Antes de poder hacerle nada a Naruto, la arena de Gaara logró envolverle dejandolo fuera de peligro. Hasta ahí nada más dejarían la diversión para ella. Era hora de ponerse más serios y terminar todo pronto.

- Hasta ahí llegaste.- decía en tono amenazante el pelirrojo. Intenta ponerse de pie y enseguida la mano de Kanae se lo impide indicándole que se sentara quedando nuevamente frente a frente.

- No puedo dejar que lo hagas- dijo por lo bajo.

- Acaso crees que tú sola podrás con esto?...

- ...- solo agacha la cabeza con pesar. Gaara le mira sin entender.

- ...

- ...es la única forma. Esa cosa estaba en mi interior. Y yo tengo pensado enviarla a lo más profundo del infierno con mis propias manos, ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad...Tal vez no me quede mucha fuerza... y mi cuerpo está muy mal, pero--

- Ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola!- no quería seguir oyendo aquellas palabras. Sentía que se alejaba de a poco- Kanae yo-- lo único que quería confesarle en esos momentos era todo lo que sentía.

- Gaara...- se acercó lentamente a su rostro, cerró sus ojos y le besó tiernamente en los labios.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Volviendo a soñar

**Este capitulo le voy a poner Bonus Track y lo haré el más largo de todos para que se entretengan un buen rato porque como es el último...**

**Bueno... lean y... lean...**

**Volviendo a soñar...y un grato recuerdo que se quedará conmigo...**

Fragmento narrado desde el punto de vista de Gaara...

Todavía sigo sin poder olvidarme de aquel beso...habrá sido algo corto, pero disfruté de cada segundo de aquel contacto que Kanae me brindó en esos instantes... Al momento de separarnos, se acercó lentamente hacía mi oído y me susurro unas palabras antes de marcharse para su batalla_..."...este beso...era el que tanto ansiabas...en el hospital..."-_esas palabras me sorprendieron un poquito e hicieron que mi rostro rápidamente hicieran tono con mi rojo cabello. Acaso estaba despierta en ese momento en el yo hice eso en el hospital? O.OU. Pero por otra parte estoy feliz de que lo supiera y que ese beso significaba que me aceptaba...sí o sí!

Kanae continuó caminando a paso firme hacia esa tal Kannon. Se miraron un tiempo, pero no alcancé a visualizar mucho, mi vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa y mi cuerpo volvía a pesarme montones. Otra vez era este maldito sueño. Cuando menos lo necesitaba, llegaba a joderme...¬¬

El sueño que tuve era igual de borroso, aunque más bien era raro. Estaba en una habitación blanca y bastante pequeña, como para espacio de unas dos personas. Abría los ojos algo aturdido por el brillo enceguecedor del lugar. Intento levantarme y es en eso cuando siento algo en mi muñeca...estaba encadenado a la pared. Ahora una silueta aparece frente a mí. Logro distinguir apenas que aquella persona era Kanae. Cuando pestañeo, noto como su cuerpo se oscurece y poco a poco se divide en dos, dando origen a dos personas. Kanae continuaba allí, y el otro individuo, era...la misma persona. Kanae por dos?... Tenía el cabello suelto y largo, de un color negro bien oscuro. Hasta esos momentos, todo me parecía bastante normal.

- Gaara...- ambas dijeron mi nombre al mismo tiempo y me miraban con distintos ojos.

Se acercan a mí con suma lentitud. Vuelvo a pestañear y me llevo otra sorpresa al descubrir que ahora las dos se encontraban en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Qué era todo aquello?

Abro los ojos rápidamente despertando de todo y volviendo a la realidad. La batalla aún continuaba, solo que había un pequeño cambio esta vez. Era cierto que antes podía diferenciar a Kanae de su copia mala por el cabello y los ojos, pero ahora!...ambas eran idénticas en todo sentido. Cómo saber quién era quién?. Y qué fue lo que pasó mientras dormía?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la noche se veía próxima... Una de las dos Kanaes, no se sabe cuál (ya que las dos son iguales y no les diré cual es cual porque soy mala..muajajajajjaj..Inner: pobrecita ¬¬ ) con algo de dificultad, da un salto hacia atrás, hace unos sellos a gran velocidad y lanza desde su boca una ráfaga de fuego con forma de lanza y bastante filosa en el inicio.

La otra ¿copia? de la kunoichi, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, ve venir aquel ataque. Pone sus brazos delante de su pecho y cubriéndole la cara, planta ambos pies firmemente en el piso, si no lograba detener aquello, era su fin. El fuego la alcanza, pero no avanza más, ahora toma otro rumbo al ser redirigido y ahora se iba en dirección del pelirrojo quien aún yacía con una cara algo somnolienta por haberse despertado hace apenas unos minutos.

- Gaara!- grita la que en un principio había lanzado el ataque.

El pelirrojo tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que se le acercaba la muerte en forma de lanza. Rápidamente, se pone de pie y cae en el instante. Las quemaduras no le dejaban ni moverse. Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, el terror le invadió todo el cuerpo y no movía ni un músculo. Cierra los ojos escuchando un último grito de su nombre. Esperó quieto a que le llegara el ataque y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pero no pasaba nada, un fuerte quejido de dolor fue lo que pudo escuchar. Abre los ojos...

- Kanae...- no creía lo que estaba viendo- KANAE!!

En el momento en el que el ataque se dirigía hacia Gaara, una de las kunoichis (la que inició el ataque) se lanza sin pensarlo dos veces para intentar rescatarle. Se encontraba ahora ella al frente. La otra ninja, se quedó mirando un corto tiempo antes de sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos. Su rostro ahora reflejaba una preocupación tremenda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Rebasó la lanza y con un movimiento bastante brusco, literalmente mandó a volar a su antigua rival con su brazo, pero antes de hacerlo le susurro unas cortas palabras que solo ella pudo oír.

Ahora ella era quien estaba al frente, y fue ella quien recibió el ataque, ella fue quien decidió salvar dos vidas a costa de la suya. Allí estaba. El fuego se había transformado en una larga lanza de acero y gruesa. Le había atravesado el corazón directamente, no pudo caer al piso, el arma se había quedado enterrada en el suelo con el otro extremo apuntando hacia los cielos. Murió en el instante, no sin antes lanzar un quejido a causa del dolor insoportable. Ahi fue cuando Gaara abría sus ojos algo extrañado, y fue en ese momento cuando veía el cuerpo inerte de Kanae.

No tuvo tiempo ni de acercársele, cuando el cuerpo de la kunoichi se incendió en un instante reduciéndose a cenizas en segundos. Gaara no quiso seguir mirando, pero hubo un detalle del que no se dió cuanta en cuanto a su cabello antes de que desapareciera.

-...mi cabeza...- comenzaba a despertarse Sakura.

La arena que estaba rodeando a Naruto se alejó. Éste, lo primero que hace es divisar al pelirrojo para ir en seguida en su ayuda.

- Gaara, te encuentras bien?..que le pasó a tu pierna?- Gaara miraba lo que parecía ser un montón de cenizas.

No prestaba la menor atención. Solo se arrastró un poco y quedar al lado del lugar donde una vez estuvo Kanae.

- Gaara?...

- Kanae...-una lágrima se escapó cayendo sobre el montón de cenizas.

Lo que restó del día, Gaara fue llevado a el hospital más cercano. No llegó tan grave, ya que Sakura le curó en su mayoría sus heridas. Dos días bastarían para que estuviera en mejores condiciones e irse. Dos días en los que no dijo palabra alguna. Lo último que dijo, fue que Kanae ya no estaba más y que no volvería. Dos días en los que no durmió aún en contra de su voluntad. Dos días, que apenas terminaran, se iría de vuelta a Sunna para volver a su cargo de Kage.

_-...sigo sin creer lo que pasó...-_ pensaba para sí mismo una y otra vez durante las noches.

**Dos días después. Oficina de la Hokage:**

Alguien golpea la puerta.

- Pase- dice Tsunade mientras que iba firmando una torre de papeles sin revisar con los timbre de Konoha.

- Hokage-sama...-dice con la voz tratando de no sonar tan apagada- Vengo a informar sobre mi partida hacia Sunna. Y venía a despedirme.

- Te ves bastante decaído, Gaara-kun - por supuesto que Tsunade se había enterado por la boca del mismo Kazekage lo que había ocurrido dos días atrás. La muerte de dos miembros de Akatsuki y la de la ninja Katary- Bueno...no me queda otra más que decirte suerte, y...lo que tienes pronto se te pasará.-dijo algo bajo.

- Gracias- se dió media vuelta.

Antes de marchar hacia su Aldea, Gaara pasó por el bosque, en donde todo pasó. Habían puesto una lápida de mármol que tenía grabado:

_Aquí yacen los restos de la kunoichi que es y será una gran amiga, compañera y ninja...Katary Kanae Jamás te olvidaremos 28/06/91 02/04/07 No retrocedas cuando todavía queda mucho por delante..._

Se recostó al lado de aquella lápida por unos minutos, a pensar, o más bien estar al lado de la persona que por primera vez pudo sentir algo especial más allá de la amistad. Un último momento junto a sus restos.

- Hubo tantas cosas que no te dije...y que me arrepiento tanto de no habértelas dicho cuando podía...-decía por lo bajito como hablando para que le respondieran- Creo que...-se apresura a ponerse de pie- es hora de que me vaya.- le da una última mirada a la lápida y comienza su camino hacia la salida de Konoha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-TOC, TOC!- vuelven a tocar la puerta de la Gondaime.

Ésta seguía en su tarea de los papeles.

- Qué pasa ahora?- decía por lo bajo- Será que acaso se le quedó algo a Gaara-kun que vuelve tan pronto.-vuelve a su tono normal- Pase!- la puerta se abre lentamente dejando ver la figura de una persona bastante peculiar.

- Disculpe, Tsunade-sama si le molesto...es que quería hacerle una preguntita sin mucha importancia- esa voz le era familiar, era una muchacha, pero no se dió tiempo para subir la vista del papeleo.

- Dime. Soy toda oídos.

- Será que acaso el Kazekage se habrá marchado?- seguía aún tras la puerta, bajo el marco, sosteniendo el pomo.

- No sabes?

- Ya le pregunté a Naruto y me dijo que no sabía nada. Y me dijo que le preguntara a usted.

- Se acaba de marchar. Tenía una cara...

- !¿NANI?!-Tsunade sube la vista para decirle a la muchacha, fuere quien fuere que cerrara la boca y se fuera porque le molestaba, pero se calla en seguida al reconocer aquel rostro. - Tú...

- Debo irme!! - cierra veloz la puerta dejando a Tsunade con la palabra en la boca.

- De verdad era...?- fue una alucinación seguramente- Mañana mismo me compro los anteojos que me dijo Shizune- Trata de ignorar lo recién pasado para regresar al trabajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por el pasillo bien cerca de la oficina de la Hokage iban pasando Sakura junto a Sasuke para ir donde la Gondaime.

Sakura iba para preguntar sobre unos documentos, y Sasuke porque lo habían mandado a llamar desde su llegada y recién le dieron ganas de ir.

- Quién será, que corre tanto?- preguntaba la Haruno al sentir alguien que corría por los pasillos.

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más aumentando su ritmo. Sasuke alcanzó a vislumbrar su rostro mientras que Sakura su cabellera. Se le quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta que su figura desapareció en la oscuridad del largo y silencioso pasillo. Sasuke reanuda su paso y Sakura le sigue espabilándose.

- Neh...Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó al moreno.

- Nanda? (Qué pasa)

- Viste lo mismo que yo...darou? (verdad)

- Eso creo- no estaba muy seguro. Pero lo que vio no le sorprendía tanto como a Sakura. (Uchiha tenía que ser...¬¬)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella persona seguía corriendo sin descanso, al máximo que le daban sus piernas únicamente para alcanzar al Kazekage antes de que fuera muy tarde.

El rubio se interponía inconscientemente en el camino caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos. - Cuidado!- le grita sin detenerse.

- Ah?- se voltea para ver quien le había dicho algo, no había entendido muy bien.

La persona que le gritaba no se detuvo, siguió corriendo sin disminuir velocidad y salta por encima de la cabeza del rubio alcanzando a revolverle un poco el cabello. Éste se agacha un poco para no recibir una patada en toda la cara.

- Será mejor que no te descuides tanto al caminar.- decía gritándole por la distancia alzando un brazo- Nos vemos Naruto. Cuídate mucho...Y gracias!- ahora se encontraba corriendo por sobre los tejados.

Naruto solo se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego alzar su brazo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas a esa persona para que le escuchase claramente- De nada. Tú también cuídate, y no me olvides!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gaara! Apresúrate o te dejamos!- gritaba alzando un brazo al notar la presencia de su hermano pequeño a lo lejos para que le notase.

- Ya voy! Ya voy...-respondía sin mucho ánimo el pelirrojo.

- Kankurou!...-le pega en la cabeza- No lo apresures... no ves cómo está?- le decía algo enojada la rubia de coletas.

- Temari... es que acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo ha estado estos últimos dos días? Desde que ella...- bajo un poco la mirada entristecido. Temari se puso igual que él.

- ...falleció- le respondió por él.

- Ya no sonríe como lo hacía antes. Y eso que ni siquiera tiene su acostumbrada cara seria.

- Tienes razón.

- Razón en qué?- preguntaba curioso el pelirrojo poniéndose en medio de la conversación.

- Razón en...-antes de terminar la oración, Temari reacciona dándose cuenta de que Gaara ya había llegado a donde estaban los dos conversando sobre él, entonces decide cambiar lo que estaba a punto de decir- Razón en que... el queso Camenbert sabe a tierra, como la comida de Kankurou. .

- Qué dijiste?!- decía enfadado el marionetista- La única que cocina mal eres tú Temari! Ò.Ó

La rubia le hecha una mirada fulminante queriendo decirle que le siguiera la corriente. Entonces Kankurou al ser un poco lento tardó algo en procesar todo aquello

- Si, es cierto! Mi comida tiene un muy leve gustito a tierra, pero- no estaba dispuesto a que por una mentirita el fuera el único que saliera perjudicado- comparándola con lo que cocina Temari, es un manjar de Dioses!- ironizando.

- Tienes razón .

Se ríe por un tiempo sin darse cuenta de la indirecta lanzada por su hermano, hasta que pasa un cuervo por los aires diciendo "Aho" (idiota) y hierve en furia.

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi comida?! Las pocas veces que has cocinado algo, era porque cuando veías la tele y entonces no encontrabas nada más interesante que hacer más que cocinar! Y todo sabe a pura (censurado)

- Cómo que sabe a (censurado) Por lo menos cambio la rutina y hago algo con mejor sabor. En cambio contigo, tenemos que comer eso todos los días!

- Por lo menos me esfuerzo cocinando para que se alimenten. Y por sino sabías, todos los días practico para que lo que hago me salga mejor.

- Bien mal te sale!- con sarcasmo- Porque cada vez está peor! ¬¬

- Eres un (censurado)

- QUÉ DIJISTE?! (censurado) (el resto son puras groserías, y como no da más presupuesto para este fic porque esta por las ultimas...no se me permite que sepan lo que se dice)

- O.OU...todo por un (censurado) queso -.- dijo Gaara por lo bajo-...no hay caso con ustedes dos. Siempre serán igual hasta que me vaya de la casa a vivir solo- camina tratando de pasar por esa pelea.

Kankurou y Temari escuchan lo dicho por el menor e instantáneamente dejan de pelear y corren veloces hacia Gaara para abrazarlo fuertemente.

- No hermanito! TT.TT TT.TT no digas eso! Vamos a vivir juntos hasta que seamos viejitos!- le decían ambos al pelirrojo.

Éste se sentía algo incómodo por la situación, sin decir por la gente que iba pasando por ahí y los miraba. No estaba de mucho humor que digamos.

- Si lo ponen en ese caso. Ustedes ya están viejos para mí. Además, cuando sea mayor de edad podré irme ¬¬

- Auch. Golpe bajo- acto seguido, lo soltaron.

Temari saca enseguida de su caja de shuriken un espejo y se mira desesperadamente todo el rostro. Kankurou le mira algo asustado.

- / . \- (carita arrugada) Neh Kankurou. De verdad me encuentras cara de vieja?

/-\

- Noooo, para nada- sabía a la perfección que si decía la verdad, sería su fin.

- Si quieren, ustedes pueden seguir allí parados buscándose las arrugas. Yo me voy.

Ya no aguantaba más. Quería irse lo más pronto de allí. A paso firme, sin detenerse, llegaría pronto a Sunagakure. Temari deja de buscarse las patas de gallo y Kankurou le sigue hasta que ambos se van juntos y Gaara va al frente.

Sería mejor darle algo de espacio, ya lo hicieron enojar con esa tonta pelea. Una persona se asomaba pasando con suma rapidez por las grandes estructuras de Konoha, al parecer gritaba el nombre de alguien.

- Gaara!! Gaara!!

El susodicho y sus hermanos voltean al instante, pero no ven a nadie. Estaba seguro de que alguien le llamaba.

- Que raro...creí haber escuchado que llamaban a Gaara- decía Temari volteando para continuar.

- Y por su voz...estoy seguro de que era una muchacha- le seguía Kankurou.

_- Debió de ser mi imaginación...-_pensaba algo decepcionado Gaara.

Por segundos creyó haber reconocido aquella voz.

- Gaara!!- la misma voz de antes, ahora se escuchaba más cercana. Gaara busca nuevamente la voz. Por los alrededores no estaba...

- Gaara!!- cada vez más cerca.

_- Diablos donde está?-_ de pronto, una sombra se posa por encima del pelirrojo.

La sombra se agrandaba más y más. Gaara sube la vista y alguien aterriza encima de él empujándolo un poco por el impulso y luego estampándolo en el suelo. Al reaccionar, aquella persona que antes gritaba su nombre ahora estaba con ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello y con su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, era una muchacha un poco más baja que el. Solo un nombre fue lo único que pudo venírsele a la cabeza antes de que aquella joven subiera el rostro para quedar frente a frente. Aquella mirada color verde...

- Kanae?-no que estaba...en el patio de los callados?

La muchacha solo hincha los mofletes y pone una expresión de enojo.

- Que malo eres...Te vas y ni siquiera avisas.

- De verdad eres tú, o es el sueño que me está afectando.

- Por supuesto que soy yo! A quien más esperabas?

- ...

- Qué te pa-- Gaara no se pudo resistir más, y evitando que Kanae dijera algo más, le besó de manera suave. La muchacha por su parte no se negó a aquello, cerró los ojos y le correspondió. De haber sido por ellos, hubieran estado todo el día allí tirados besándose, pero siempre hay un pero, o un inconveniente, y este caso era...

- Oigan!... Estamos aquí por si no se dieron cuenta?-decía Kankurou junto con Temari de espaldas.

Se habían volteado con la sencilla razón de darles su espacio mientras estuvieran así, pero el tiempo estaba contado para su llegada a Sunna, por lo que estuvieron obligados a interrumpir. Parecía ser que la pareja hacía oídos sordos ante los otros dos que seguían de espaldas. No se separaban por nada, y no tenían intención de hacerlo, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a parar. Se miraron por varios segundos, cada uno con un leve sonrojo. Kanae sonrío tiernamente y puso su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, acariciándole suavemente. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa llena de paz.

- Te ves tan tierno con esa sonrisa...

- Lo mismo digo...-un segundo!...podría sonar un poquito fuerte pero...cómo es que estaba viva? no se suponían que aquel instante ella había sido atravesada por una lanza y después se había envuelto en llamas para luego quedar hecha cenizas? - La verdad...sobre eso es muy sencilla. Esa persona no era yo, sino que era Kannon.

- Cómo? Si yo te vi...

- Si es cierto que viste...pero solo viste a una de las dos y como éramos iguales no pudiste distinguir quien era quien- le explicó Kanae.

Gaara quedó marcando ocupado (no entendía)

-...

- No me entiendes verdad?...-suspira- Mejor te lo explico todo desde un principio. Acepto que no soy muy buena explicando cosas.

**Mini Flash Back:**

En el momento en el que el ataque se dirigía hacia Gaara, una de las kunoichis (la que inició el ataque) se lanza sin pensarlo dos veces para intentar rescatarle. Se encontraba ahora ella era el blanco.

La otra ninja, se quedó mirando un corto tiempo antes de sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos. Su rostro ahora reflejaba una preocupación tremenda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Rebasó la lanza y con un movimiento bastante brusco, literalmente mandó a volar a su antigua rival con su brazo, pero antes de hacerlo le susurro unas cortas palabras que solo ella pudo oír, "_parece que...perdí"_

Ahora ella era quien estaba al frente, y fue ella quien recibió el ataque, ella fue quien decidió salvar dos vidas a costa de la suya.

**Fin mini Flash Back**

- Ya veo...Entonces, ella nos salvó a ambos?

- Parece que sí.

- Pero, hay algo que no me convence...

- Y que sería?...

- Por qué en el último instante cambió de opinión y se sacrificó? No que era la enemiga.

- Yo tampoco sé mucho...- hace memoria cerrando un momento los ojos- Creo haber leído sobre eso en algún libro...parecía ser que Kannon tenía...cómo se dice...- con un dedo sobre el mentón- esa cosa, cuando tienes personalidades distintas...

- Te refieres a la personalidad múltiple?

- Esa misma! . Pienso que tal ves por eso me empujó. Tuvo un último cambio,...creo.

- ¬¬U

- Pero que importa...lo pasado está enterrado... y olvidado- sonríe coquetamente y Gaara le responde de la misma manera acercándosele lentamente- Sabes...hay algo que siempre quise decirte...

- Yo también...- se acercan más hasta darse otro beso un poco más apasionado que el anterior.

Kankurou ya se había hartado de estar de espaldas, así que se volteó bruscamente con los brazos como jarra.

- Oi Gaara! Se nos acaba el tiempo para--se da cuenta de la persona que estaba todavía encima del pelirrojo. Aquella persona por la que sufría su hermano menor, y tanto suspiraba- Eh...Kanae?... Temari también voltea.

- Qué pasa Kankurou?- mira en la misma dirección de éste- Kanae? Ô.Ó

- Hola!- poniéndose de pie y saludando con la mano.

- Pero...no estabas...y luego todos...y aquellas casas...y entonces Gaara...ahhh...ni siquiera yo me entiendo- agarrándose la cabeza por la jaqueca.

- Preferiría explicarlo después...apropósito! Se estaban yendo de vuelta para Sunna, cierto?

- Eh...si.

- Me voy con ustedes entonces!-decía muy animada y dando saltitos

- Y tu equipaje?...- Kanae deja de saltar

- ... ... ... ... ... ... eh .U

- No lo trajiste?...

- ...pues...no

- Entonces, será mejor que te apresures en ir a buscarlo.

- Pero no creo que lo haga tan rápido yo sola- se excusó

- Bueno...- mira a Kankurou y niega con la cabeza. Luego mira hacia su hermano menor- Gaara!- el aludido le mira- podrías acompañar a Kanae para ayudarle a hacer su equipaje.

- Por qué yo?

- Porque tu hermana mayor lo dice! Ahora vayan rápido que nos tenemos que ir.

- Vámonos pronto!- decía Kanae agarrándole de la mano y corriendo a toda velocidad.

- Me vas a arrancar el brazo!! Kanae!!-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras que los dos se perdían tras una nube de humo.

Kankurou se acerca curioso hacia Temari. Había algo que no encajaba para él.

- Oye Temari.

- Nani?

- Por qué dijiste que fuera Gaara y no preferiste ir tu?

- No sé...tenía pensado que fueras tú, pero cambié de idea- Kankurou le mira de mala manera- Qué pasa ahora?

- Y por qué yo no?- le recriminó- qué tengo de malo?-las neuronas reaccionan- es por lo de la comida cierto?!

- Qué dices?

- Lo que digo!! Es tu venganza por lo de la comida, verdad?

- Pero qué cosas más extrañas se te vienen a la cabeza...¬¬

- No, es coña...Me refiero a que...-hizo una pausa. El fondo se oscureció y la cara de Kankurou era iluminada por una linterna desde el mentón hacia arriba. - Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?-le dijo en un tono de como si fuera obvio.

- Q- Qué puede pasar?

La imagen se acerca bastante al rostro de Kankurou.

- Las hormonas.

- Hormonas?- a que se refería exactamente?- Cómo? Qué quieres decir?

Kankurou se acerca a Temari y le dice algo al oído que no se alcanza a escuchar. Temari reacciona poniéndo una cara de horror.

- QUEEEEEEE????!!!!Gaara no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa!! Él es aún un niño!!

- Con los jóvenes de hoy en día nada se sabe- cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos en un deje pensativo.

- ¬¬ serás baka...ahora creo que me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de haberle dicho a Gaara que fuera en vez de mí...

- Tienes razón...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara y Kanae habían llegado ya al apartamento en menos del tiempo esperado debido a la velocidad con la que había partido en un principio. En el momento en el que abrieron la puerta la ojiverde se puso a buscar como desesperada todo lo necesario para el viaje. Gaara le miraba con algo de susto, Kanae iba corriendo de un lado para el otro que hacía parecer que había más de una.

- Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- logró por fin decir.

- Podrías guardarme esto en la mochila- lanzándosela en la cara seguida de un poco de ropa.

Gaara se sentó tranquilamente en el piso y comenzó a guardar los objetos mientras que Kanae no paraba de correr. Cuando terminó, se recostó un poco en el suelo con ambas manos tras la nuca.

- Kanae...te falta mucho?...- preguntó una vez que vio entrar a la susodicha en el baño.

- Tranquilo. No te desesperes que me falta poco.

Estaba buscando su cepillo de dientes, y cuando al fin lo encontró, sin querer tiró la barra de jabón al piso lo que provocó que al voltear hizo que perdiera el equilibrio pisando el jabón y, literalmente patinara por toda la estancia hasta que al fin logró aterrizar sobre algo blandito que no esperaba que fuese el piso.

- Estás bien?- al parecer terminó aterrizando sobre el pelirrojo quien se había asustado en un principio por el peso que le había caído encima suya.

- Gaara! Gomen, debo ser muy pesada- tratando de incorporarse.

- De que hablas? Si no pesas tanto.

Se miraron un rato a los ojos hasta que se comenzaron a besar lentamente. Gaara de a poco comenzó a subir sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha, y lo mismo ella hasta llegar a la nuca del pelirrojo besándose aún con más intensidad. De pronto comenzaba a hacer calor en la habitación, y ambos muchachos lo notaban, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por ocurrir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por qué tardan tanto?!-gritaba al aire el cara pintada, o sea Kankurou.

- Relájate. No deben de tardar mucho- decía calmadamente Temari.

- Crees que se demoren porque están haciendo eso que--

Temari le lanza una mirada mega-hiper-ultra asesina a Kankurou

- Si dices una palabra más...te coso la boca y te arranco los ojos, entendiste??

-Hai...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estás segura de querer hacer esto?- le preguntó dándose un segundo mientras se alejaba de su rostro con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Jamás estuve más segura en mi vida...-le respondió antes de volver a tomar posición de sus labios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Momento ocioso:**

- Qué hacemos?...- sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

- Cómo que "qué hacemos"?- igualmente sentada en el piso.

- Es que estoy aburrido... hagamos algo para pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos...

- Algo como qué?

- ...no sé, qué se te ocurre?

- mmm...podíamos mirar las nubes...

- No, que va!... ya lo tengo!

- Tienes una idea? Dímela.

- Concurso de cocina!

- Concurso de cocina? O.o y para qué?!

- Así decidiremos quién hace la mejor comida y te arrepentirás de decir lo que dijiste antes del sabor de lo que cocino!

- Muy bien- se sube las mangas y de la nada saca una cocina portátil- Espera un momento Kankurou!

- Ahora qué?

- Quién será el juez de esta competencia? Solo estamos los dos...

Kankurou se cruza de brazos.

- Habrá que confiar en la honestidad del otro- sentenció al final.

- Muy bien..._vas a caer hermanito, jajajaja!_

_- Ya verás Temari...jamás dejaré que ganes, jajajaja_

Los dos hermanos sin razón aparente comienzan a reírse desenfrenadamente y las personas que pasan por ahí huyen asustadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El desorden aún continuaba presente en aquella habitación. La mochila en el piso, el jabón que comenzó todo, en la cocina y unas cuantas prendas más de ropa, encima de la cama.

Al centro de la habitación se encontraban el pelirrojo y la ojiverde aún en el piso. Kanae era esta vez quien estaba de espaldas al piso, mientras que Gaara encima suya apoyándose con las manos en el piso.

Continuaban con los besos, y en esos momentos Gaara quiso subir un poco más sus manos para abrazarle, pero tuvo un error de cálculo (además de que tenía los ojos cerrados) y una de sus manos llegó a parar a cierta zona que no esperaba mucho.

- " _Qué es esto?"- _se preguntaba Gaara, mientras que de a poco abría los ojos para ver mejor donde había puesto su mano. Parecía algo blandito (XD)

- "_Qué será lo que siento en mi ...?-_se decía igualmente la kunoichi abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Cuando el pelirrojo logró abrir completamente los ojos, notó que tenía su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Kanae y lo aprieta para( ejem...ejem) comprobar. (comprobar?! Ò.Ò) Ésta lanza un gemido, que más de sorpresa, parecía de agrado.

Con esta reacción, el pelirrojo se sonroja bastante y Kanae reacciona tapándose con las manos alejándose con el mismo rubor en su rostro y la mirada desviada evitando que se viera de frente. De alguna forma, ambos se sentían excitados, parecía todo como una aventura o algo por el estilo, pero sinceramente no sabían como continuar luego de que el hilo de todo se había roto.

- _"No te pongas nerviosa ahora! Solo relájate...míralo...aay! ahí no!...- suspira- bueno...de algo me servirán los consejos de Kannon...en primer lugar míralo, vamos Kanae- _se dijo finalmente.

De la nada comienza a sonar una musiquita desde el apartamento del lado.

- Yay! Que majo el Cd que me regaló Sakura-chan! Le pondré karaoke-ttebayo! - saca de un cajón un micrófono y se pone a cantar igualito, igualito al cantante.

_**And I give up forever to touch you**_

_**cause**__** I know that you feel me someho**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **_

Prefirió dejar de lado todos esos, como escalofríos internos, comenzando por mirar directo a los ojos de Gaara dejando ver su estado actual: su tono rojizo acompañado de su respiración agitada. Ahora comienza a gatear hacia su compañero, lo agarra de la camisa acercándolo hacia sí y lo besa impulsivamente.

Tantos pensamientos, tantas cosas, tantas incógnitas se pasaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo que cada vez se entendía menos a sí mismo. En ese momento ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos y solo atinó a corresponder torpemente. Tal vez solo necesitaba relajarse y dejarse llevar (...)

Sube sus manos nuevamente y las posa en la cintura de Kanae comenzando a subirlas poco a poco arrastrando con ellas su blusa y soltándola.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Kanae se encontraba desabrochando su chaqueta con delicadeza hasta llegar al último botón y la desliza con las manos desde los hombros hasta terminar en sus manos, rozándolas. Ambos tenían una expresión total de deseo. El aire incómodo que antes hubo, se había marchado por completo.

Una vez Gaara termina de sacarle la blusa, continuó con el resto de su ropa. Dejaba un rastro de besos desde sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando en él unas marcas bien notorias que de seguro tardarían su buen tiempo en borrar. Paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, memorizando aquella piel tan suave, sus curvas y ese aroma tan embriagador...todo.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

Pequeños gemidos lograban escapar de la boca de la kuniochi con cada beso, con cada caricia que le era proporcionada por el pelirrojo, erizándole la piel. Su respiración aumenta en el momento en el que siente una de aquellas manos bajar por la zona de su vientre y que bajaba más y más...

Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre; desabrocha la última prenda superior que iba quedando para dejarla al descubierto. Sus besos descendieron desde su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y comienza a saborearlo con lujuria. Una sensación nueva se apoderaba de ambos, una sensación extraña que les revolvía todo por dentro, algo desconocido pero agradable a la vez que iba aumentando con cada nueva caricia o roce mutuo.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When**__** everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

El rostro de Kanae era todo se había puesto totalmente rojo y su respiración se volvía más agitada cuando la mano del pelirrojo le quitaba la última prenda inferior.

Gaara se le había quedado mirando por instantes para poder apreciarla mejor, sin moverse.

- Me pones nerviosa...- decía por lo bajito tratando de apartar la mirada muy sonrojada.

- Es que no puedo evitar...- sube la vista para mirarle a los ojos- ...ver algo tan hermoso...- voz ronca.

Aquel comentario fue bien recibido, pero aún así los nervios continuaban aunque un poco menos. Ahí fue cuando le llegó una idea... y si pusiera también algo nervioso al pelirrojo?...de seguro que así se sentiría mejor...Lo primero que había que hacer, era cambiar esa expresión de vergüenza. Su mirada verde se transforma en un rojo intenso, un color que Gaara no pudo olvidar desde el primer día en que la vio, y en su rostro se reflejaba una mirada sensual y acosadora que era atrayente e incitadora.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NoooooooooOOOOoooo!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Kankurou se asustó al escuchar el chillido de un animal agonizante.

- Qué pasa?- se gira hacia el núcleo del grito.

- No encuentro el orégano!!

- ¬¬U

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esa mirada...- sudaba frío- no pude ser que...- era lo que el pensaba, o solo era una enorme coincidencia?

Kanae se apoyaba con las manos en el piso y no paraba de mirar con sus atrayentes ojos rojos a los celestes y asustadizos de Gaara, quien se había alejado un poco. Gateaba ahora hacia el y puso su mano en su nuca para acercarlo hacia sí y juntar sus frentes. Ahí es cuando le habla en casi un susurro, pero Gaara le escuchaba a la perfección.

- Ahora sí...podemos continuar con esto...- Gaara apenas podía articular palabra.

- Tú no eres...no, no puede ser...Kannon?...cómo volviste?...- Kanae se reía por el comentario.

- No seas tontito...si ella ya está muerta...la única persona que ahora estas viendo soy yo...- el pelirrojo se sintió aliviado por lo recién escuchado.

- Me asustaste...-con una mano sobre el corazón- pero, no que se te ponían los ojos de ese color cuando te poseía esa bestia únicamente?

- Sí, es cierto...Pero hace poco aprendí a ponerlos de este color a voluntad propia, además se ven más atrayentes, no?

- ...bueno...la verdad—su boca no alcanzó a pronunciar más palabras, Kanae ya no esperaba más y evito que éste dijera cualquier cosa besándole de sorpresa y ayudándole a quitarse el resto de la ropa que aún le quedaba.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **_

_**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**__**   
**_

Estaban, ahora, en igualdad de condiciones. Gaara tuvo su turno para ponerse nervioso. Pero, dicen que el mejor remedio para su relajo, fueron las caricias únicas que le daba la ojiverde por todo su cuerpo, logrando con ello que olvidase todo.

El largo cabello de la kunoichi continuaba atado en su larga coleta, y de un momento a otro se vio desatado por la mano pálida del kage dejando que ésta cayera como cascada por toda su espalda. Tira al instante de ellos y como efecto hace que su compañera abriese la boca aprovechando esto para colarse en ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- AAAhhhhhhh!!

- Ahora qué?!- decía enfadado el marionetista. Esta era la 154789564 vez que le pasaba algo a Temari.

- Me corté el dedo...- llevándoselo a la boca.

- De nuevo?! Es la quinta vez!! Deberías retirarte...así yo sería el campeón invicto.

- Eso nunca!!- toma el cuchillo- No me rendiré jamás! – iba a cortar la lechuga cuando...- AAAAAHH!!- otro dedo.

Kankurou solo suspira profundamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ojiverde se abrazó al cuerpo del pelirrojo rodeándole la cadera con las piernas, demostrándole así que se le entregaba por completo y su total disposición, y éste le entendió a la perfección. La recostó en el piso con una mano sobre la nuca y la otra en su espalda, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y fijando su mirada en el rostro de la kunoichi se introdujo de a poco en ella con suma delicadeza procurando no hacerle daño.

_**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am__

Kanae no pudo evitar pegar un leve grito debido a la intrusión, y como un reflejo llevó sus manos a la espalda del pelirrojo, arañándole levemente. Éste entendió a la perfección del como se sentía su compañera, le besaba los labios, la frente, el cuello para que pasara un poco la molestia mientras que se movía lentamente. Una vez que sintió las manos aflojarse y que se aferraban más hacía sí, aumentó más el ritmo sintiendo ahora las caricias de la kunoichi por todo su torso.

Él también tenía su respiración más agitada dejando escapar algunos gemidos más graves y sensuales. Unos minutos después, ambos llegaron al clímax y aún trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Gaara se encontraba reposando al lado de Kanae, sosteniéndola por la cintura con los ojos cerrados. Y ella se encontraba reposando sobre su hombro con los ojos entreabiertos. Sin darse cuenta, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llegaba la noche. La gente espectadora se marcha aburrida porque no habían probado ni un solo bocado y Kankurou había decidido dar por terminada la competencia rindiéndose y declarando a Temari como la ganadora.

- JA! Lo sabía!!- con sus dos manos vendadas y varios parches en los brazos- Eres un perdedor y te gané!! wiiii!! viva yo!! Jajajajajaj auch!!- dolor en las manos.

- Si, si, lo que tú digas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una fresca brisa se filtraba por la ventana del apartamento. Entraba y hacía volar unos cuantos papeles que estaban sobre una mesa todos desparramados.

Aquella brisa se colaba por el piso y arrastraba todo hasta llegar por donde se encontraba la pareja que todavía descansaba con tan solo la chaqueta del pelirrojo para cubrirles (que quede claro que esa chaqueta es bastante espaciosa)

Aquel frío le hizo abrir con pesadez los ojos a la kunoichi, quien estaba algo molesta por el frío que le ponía la carne de gallina.

- Ahhh...- bostezó- ah... ya es de noche...- se volvió a recostar para luego darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sienta bruscamente- YA ES DE NOCHE!!

Gaara seguía durmiendo.

- Gaara despierta!- le mueve el hombro.

- Cinco minutos más...-responde en voz baja.

- Pobre...esto del insomnio le afectó bastante, aunque...- no podía dejarle dormir aunque quisiera. Se le acerca a su oído para decirle nuevamente- DESPIERTA!! YA ES DE NOCHE Y TUS HERMANOS ESTÁN ESPERÁNDONOS!

- ...no, no tengo hambre...zzZZZZZzzzZ...

- ay... justo ahora le tenía que dar sueño...- primero debía vestirse.

Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió. Con la mano en el corazón le tuvo que dar una pequeña patada al pobre Gaara que estaba todavía en el séptimo sueño.(pero no en "esa" parte, para que no mal piensen)

- Aaay...-ponía sus manos en su estómago por un dolor punzante- Qué pasa?...ya es de día?...-vuelve a cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormido.

- Despiértate por favor...Temari y Kankurou-san deben de estar furiosos...- se arrodilló para tratar de abrirle los ojos, pero no respondió. Tal vez una amenaza le haría reaccionar?- Gaara...si no te levantas, la patada que sigue irá a donde más te duela, y ya sabes a que lugar me refiero- el pelirrojo se levanta con muy poco ánimo y los ojos todavía cerrados.

Cuando ya estaba listo, Kanae le agarra del brazo y toma rápidamente su mochila para salir corriendo del lugar al encuentro de los mayores.

Cuando se encontraban a mitad de camino, Kanae detiene su andar cuando pasan al lado de una bifurcación del camino.

- Ahora qué pasa?- pregunta con la voz medio dormida Gaara.

Ésta no le respondió. Comenzó a caminar por aquel caminito de tierra sin pronunciar palabra arrastrando consigo al pobre pelirrojo.

El sonar de los grillos se oía por todas partes. Las luciérnagas aparecían de a poco por detrás de los árboles y el croar de las ranas se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Por aquel bosque llegaron como a una especie de risco en cuyo extremo habían dos piedras rectangulares bien juntas.

Ahora la ojiverde le suelta la mano y se acerca hacia donde estaban estas extrañas figuras.

- Qué es eso? – le preguntó curioso.

- Son...las lápidas...de las tumbas de mis padres- le respondió esta.

- De tus padres...-se puso de pie se acercó donde ella estaba para ver más de cerca las lápidas.

Estaban llenas de polvo y algo sucias. Tenían unas cuantas flores secas en un jarrito. Las mismas flores que hace 7 años les había dejado la joven kunoichi antes de marcharse sola en aquel viaje que se hubo quedado pospuesto a causa de la guerra en la cual se quedó sola. Su mano cálida les limpió las superficies frías y quitó todo lo marchito.

Gaara, por su parte, no sabía qué decirle o qué hacer. Las palabras jamás habían sido su fuerte. Se partía la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo, palabras, y cuando su cerebro estuvo a punto de hacer corto circuito, una de las tantas luciérnagas que por allí rondaban se le cruzó frente a sus ojos atrayendo su atención. Le hace caso y se da cuenta de que se dirigía volando en dirección del risco hacia abajo donde le esperaba el resto de sus compañeras iluminando algo en concreto. Al fin lograba comprender la razón para la cual había sido guiado. Salta por el risco y desaparece entre las sombras sin que su compañera se diese cuenta

- Solo...venía a despedirme de ustedes- les decía con una dulce voz a sus padres- Parece que hice bien en volver después de todo...volver a reencontrarme con mis amigos...mi antigua escuela...y también descubrir a la persona que más quiero y que siente lo mismo por mí...aunque, parece que no logré encontrarla con la ayuda de tu collar, madre... eso me da algo de penita...como antes me dijiste...se supone que se perdería, y se perdió pero lo volví a encontrar sin querer...-se quejaba- y se perdió de nuevo- claro que ella no se sabía que Kannon se deshizo del collar- creo que no podré saber quien lo tiene o donde esta. Si está en la aldea parece que no sabré jamás quién es. Pero junto con Gaara, eso ya no me importa mucho, no te ofendas! es solo que...con él me siento segura y no lo pienso dejar. Cuidaré mucho de el para que sepa lo mucho que le quiero...

En ese mismo instante como por arte de magia aparece nuestro querido pelirrojo con algo escondido tras su espalda. Su expresión era algo incrédula, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer ni la reacción que podría causar. Con paso nervioso se acercó donde estaba Kanae y se sentó a su lado para dejar en los floreros un ramo de flores silvestres de unos colores únicos y lo mismo por el aroma que desprendían éstas. La kunoichi se queda mirando las flores con los ojos bien abiertos. Gaara se da cuanta de esto y se puso nervioso en seguida.

- Esas flores...son...- pequeñas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

- No te gustan?- se esperaba lo peor.- habla...

-No...no es eso...es solo que... esas flores...eran las favoritas de mis padres- le sonríe secándose las lágrimas- Después de tantos años sin verlas y además crecen aquí...que sorpresa!

- Tienen algo en especial esas flores para que les hayan gustado a tus padres? A ti también te gustan?

- También son mis favoritas. Y con respecto de verlas de nuevo,... es que es una flor bastante rara que, se suponía, crecía solo en Sunna.

Gaara pone nuevamente una mano tras su espalda y saca otra flor color blanco, muy bonita y delicada, del mismo tipo, y la pone en frente de Kanae.

- Eh...para mí?- el pelirrojo asiente un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada tratando de parecer indiferente- Gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla, bien cerca de sus labios. Nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia las lápidas que yacían inmóviles frente a ambos, ahora se veían mucho más alegres y un brillo destello en éstos queriendo decir algo- Mis padres te dan las gracias.

- De nada...

La kunoichi se pone de pie. Ya era momento de marcharse, quisiera quedarse un poco más, pero ya se habían retrasado demasiado aunque el corto momento que permaneció con sus padres le había hecho mucha falta.

- Oka-san, Otto-san, ya tengo que marcharme. Creo que ya hicimos esperar demasiado a los hermanos de Gaara- les dirige una dulce sonrisa por última vez- Espero que estas flores les alegren tanto como ellas a mí...Adiós- unas pequeñas lágrimas se vuelven a asomar en sus ojos, haciéndolo todo más difícil. Mejor voltear sin mirar atrás y marcharse. Se levanta del suelo y le ofrece la mano para ayudar a levantase al pelirrojo y comienza a irse del lugar sola. A lo lejos se le podía escuchar a penas como comenzaba a tararear una cancioncilla algo penosa. (Imagínense la canción de Lilium que Lucy se pone a cantar en el primer episodio de la serie)

Gaara esperó un poco a que se estuviera un poco alejada para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia las lápidas de sus padres.

- No se preocupen por su hija. Les prometo que la protegeré con mi vida. La amo mucho y jamás dejaré que algo malo le llegue a pasar. Tienen mi palabra de Kazekage y de Sabaku no Gaara.

- Gaara! Qué estás esperando?- le gritaba Kanae desde lo lejos.

- Ya voy...- vuelve a hacer otra reverencia de despedida esta vez y se marcha más o menos corriendo para lograr alcanzar a la kunoichi.

**Con Temari y Kankurou:**

Al parecer se habían puesto a cantar unas canciones porque estaban aburridos, pero al final terminaron más que divirtiéndose con las canciones que solían cantarle a Gaara cuando era "niño".

- Popeye el marino soy, soy, soy, a casa de Oliva voy, voy, voy, me meto a la ducha, me saco la chucha, Popeye el marino soy, soy, soy...-cambio de canción- Un mamut chiquitito, quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar, una palomita, su amiga, le quiso ayudar, y de un quinto piso, le hizo saltar...uuu y qué pasó?...mierdaaa, el mamut se hizo mierdaaa...-cambio de canción- Barney es un delincuente que vive en nuestras mentes, fuma marihuana y se—interrupción

- Qué mierda están cantando?- se escucha una voz seria y tajante tras sus espaldas.

Ambos hermanos voltean.

- Gaara! Kanae-chan! Tanto tiempo.

- Eso es cierto...¬¬- nótese el sarcasmo por parte de Kankurou- Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Qué te importa?- desvía la vista indiferente el pelirrojo.

- Me tardé más de la cuenta buscando mis cosas...y...- se trató se excusar, pero Kanae jamás había sido muy buena con las mentiras. Se le notaba demasiado en la cara por su nerviosismo y tratando de parecer normal pero se movía mucho tratando de calmarse- ejejejeje, con tanto ajetreo buscando lo necesario para el viaje... se me pasó la hora...y... cuando me di cuenta...y-ya estaba...entonces...luego...uff!...verdad, Gaara?- éste se maldecía interiormente. Parece que Kanae ya había dicho más de la cuenta.

- O.O

- O.O

Temari y Kankurou parecía ser que habían entendido todas aquellas frases inconclusas dichas por la kunoichi y Gaara solo se pegó fuertemente en la frente. Tomó una mano de Kanae y comenzó el camino de regreso a Sunna lo más rápido que pudo.

- Vamos Temari, Kankurou que es un laaaargo viaje!

Temari y Kankurou se les quedaron mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirles quedando con puros malos pensamientos en la cabeza.

-----------

Dos días después, llegaron por fin a su destino. Cansados, y con sueño fue como terminaron todos. Temari, Kankurou y Kanae no tenían nada que hacer por lo que Gaara les tenía bastante envidia, ya que debía de ir al despacho para revisar los múltiples papeles que debieron de haber llegado en su ausencia. Como detestaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando lo que más deseaba era tomar un pequeño descanso.

- Temari-san??

- Doshta Kanae-chan?

- Quería preguntarte algo.

- Pues dilo.

- Es que...me preguntaba... Después de todo este tiempo...ya habrán demolido el lugar en donde solía vivir...?

- Por qué dices eso?

Kanae pone una expresión de pena mientras que apretaba un poco sus puños. Lo que decía era algo que todavía le costaba olvidar.

- El día que me fui. 9 años atrás. Había un grupo de personas que se acercaron a mis padres y les habían dicho algo de construir unos baños termales, y que nos ofrecían una buena suma de dinero a cambio de que demolieran nuestra casa. Al parecer pensaban que no volveríamos...

- No tenía idea.-se había sorprendido un poco por aquel comentario- Aunque ahora que lo pienso...Algunos años atrás, cuando Gaara todavía era pequeño, me había mencionado de algo de que iban a construir unos baños termales y que no quería que lo hicieran. Pero como era muy pequeño y había pasado por una fase en la que odiaba bañarse, y detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con un baño, no le presté mucha atención.

- Ya veo-suspiró finalmente comenzando a caminar en una dirección desconocida.

Temari decidió seguirla.

- Yo me voy a casa a descansar un poco- dijo entre bostezos Kankurou.

**En el despacho de Gaara:**

- Aquí están otros documentos que acaban de llegar, Kazekage-sama- le decía una muchacha entrando en la oficina y dejando otra pila más de papeles en el escritorio del pelirrojo.

- Estas cosas no paran de llegar. Qué le pasa a este gente que nos solicita tanto en esta época!. Ni siquiera mi padre tenía tanto trabajo.

- Eso es porque su padre, señor, no se iba por más de una semana alejándose de todo su trabajo dejando de lado su papeleo. Encuentro que igual fue un poco imprudente el ausentarse tanto- se atrevió a decirle.

Gaara solo puso una cara de preocupación y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza desesperado.

- No seas así conmigo Matsurí, ya tengo bastante dolor de cabeza como para que me regañes ahora!- se quejaba- No podrías ayudarme un poquito?

- Lo siento pero no puedo-poniendo los brazos como jarra-Yo también tengo mucho trabajo que hacer además de venir a dejar papeles...Bueno, me retiro-abriendo la puerta tras de sí.

- Matsurí!- le llamó más alto, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y Matsurí le había hecho oídos sordos-Matsurí TT.TT Que alguien me ayude...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo sabía...-decía en un tono melancólico y desviando la mirada. - Así que era cierto...

Se encontraban de frente a los nuevos baños termales "Yume", donde bajo ellos reposaban los restos de la antigua casa donde solían residir los Katary. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de las fotos, de las habitaciones, de las graciosas figurillas que solía traer su padre a la casa cuando viajaba por mucho tiempo en las misiones y aquellos antiguos aromas característicos de la estancia, un suave aroma a flores silvestres...todo, absolutamente todo se había ido por la culpa de una maldita constructora.

- Ya no tiene caso...-comienza a caminar para alejarse lentamente. Ya de nada servía seguir mirando.

- Kanae-chan! A dónde vas?- le preguntaba Temari a la vez que corrió en su dirección.

- No sé...no tengo un lugar a donde ir porque esos malditos lo destruyeron para poner esa cosa en su lugar...y...y...-sin quererlo había comenzado a llorar.

Temari se le quedó mirando, le entendía a la perfección por lo que le abrazó para ayudarle y que se desahogara junto con ella

- Tengo tanta rabia, que destruiría esa porquería para poder sentirme mejor...pero de nada serviría...

- Tranquila...-de pronto se le vino una brillante idea a la cabeza- Lo tengo Kanae-chan!-ésta le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Qué pasa?...

- Por qué no te vas a vivir conmigo y mis hermanos?

- Con ustedes?...

- Por supuesto! Tenemos varias habitaciones, así que puedes usar una! Qué me dices?

El rostro de Kanae se iluminó rápidamente.

- Lo dices en serio?!

- A Kankurou no le molestará y en cuanto a Gaara...estará encantado de tenerte viviendo con nosotros...y dime, cuál es tu respuesta?

-...

- Kanae-chan?

- ... Por supuesto que acepto!-se lanza a abrazar con fuerza a la rubia. No cabía en sí de tanta felicidad.

- Vayamos entonces ahora mismo a casa.

- Siiiiii

**Llega la noche. Como por la hora de la cena:**

- Kankurou!

- Qué quieres Temari?- se encontraba echado en el sofá viendo tele como vago.

- Podrías ser tan amable y poner la mesa?

-...y supongo que tu harás la cena?

Temari se enfada captando la indirecta.

- Y que hay con eso? algún problema?- Kankurou se levanta y apaga el televisor para después dirigirse a un mueble cercano y sacar un mantel para poner la mesa. Hoy no estaba de muchos ánimos para discutir con su hermana.

- Temari-san.

Temari voltea hacia la persona que le llamaba.

- Pasa algo Kanae-chan?

- es que...estaba pensando que por dejarme quedar con ustedes...quiero prepararles la mejor cena como agradecimiento!

- Estás segura? Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco...?

- No, esta bien, gracias.

- Comida de verdad! Muchas gracias Kanae-chan!- decía más que agradecido Kankurou poniendo los cubiertos.

- Iooosh! Es hora de ponerse en marcha- se puso un delantal y prosiguió en seguida a cocinar.

Primero toma varias sartenes y prende el fuego para comenzar a cortar la verduras a velocidad luz. Iba tan rápido, que casi ni se le podía ver la sombra. Un agradable aroma no tardó en salir. En eso se abre la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

- Ya llegué...-decía con muy poco ánimo el pelirrojo sacándose de a poco los zapatos. Tenía una cara de cansancio...Al fin había logrado terminar con todos esos papeles, bueno con la mitad, ya que el resto misteriosamente se había quemado cayendo por la ventana de la oficina.

- Gaara! Okairi nasai (bienvenido)-le decía Temari asomando su cabeza por el marco de la cocina.

- Y ese olor...huele muy bien- le corría la baba.

Kankurou por su parte veía como seguía Kanae con la preparación de la comida. Parecía una experta, pero tenía una cara que daba miedo por la concentración y desición que tenía al querer preparar algo delicioso.

- Kankurou-san!!-le gritó Kanae al merionetista quien daba un respingo por su tono de voz y de como le miraba- Dónde está la sal?!

- En el mueble que está por encima de tu cabeza...-la voz le temblaba.

- Temari, quién está en la cocina?

- Ve a ver con tus propios ojos- le dejó libre el paso.

Gaara caminó lentamente y asomó su cabeza para alcanzar a ver en la cocina a dos personas, una su hermano, y la otra...

- Es Kanae?

- Sip.

- Y ella es quién está preparando la cena?

- Sip.

- Y cuando me fui a la oficina...la acompañaste para ver que pasaba con su casa?- ahí fue cuando Temari bajó un poco la vista

- Qué te pasa?

La rubia le explicó todo. Que el hogar de la chica ya solo era un recuerdo, y que le había ofrecido vivir con ellos, a lo cual accedió enseguida. La cara de Gaara por segundos se iluminó.

- De verdad que va a vivir con nosotros?

Temari asiente y Gaara vuelve a echar una vista a la cocina centrando sus ojos principalmente en la cocinera.

Kanae de pronto como que sentía que le miraban, sin soltar la sartén con la que estaba cocinando desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la verde del pelirrojo.

- Gaara!- le dijo sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo- Dentro de poco estará la cena. Vayan todos pronto a sentarse que ya les llevo todo, si?

Los tres hermanos no tardaron en sentarse ansiosos por la cena. De pronto se siente un temblor junto con varios sonidos de ollas y platos provenientes de la cocina. Al instante Kanae ya estaba saliendo de allí con varios platos que se veían deliciosos y de muchas variedades. Las verduras tenían un brillo especial y un aroma inigualable junto con la carne y las ensaladas de variados colores.

- Se ve...

-...que delicia...

Comenzaban a correr ríos de baba a causa de toda la comida.

La ojiverde ya se apresuraba a quitarse en delantal de cocina, puesto que ya había notado las ansias de comenzar a comer de los hermanos Sabaku no. Se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y enseguida todos comenzaron a comer.

- Y...-decía algo nerviosa la muchacha- Cómo me quedó?

- ...esto es... esto es- decía Kankurou con enormes cascadas cayéndole de los ojos por la felicidad de poder probar aquel majar tan delicioso.

-...lo sabía...traté de ocultar la sal con un poco de romero pero parece que no resultó -.- se disculpaba.

- ESTA DELICIOSO!!

- JAMÁS HABÍA PROBADO ALGO TAN EXQUISITO!!-gritaba el marionetista sirviéndose otra porción más- POR FIN ALGO QUE SE PUEDE COMER!!

- ES UN MANJAR!!-le seguía la rubia.

- De verdad?!- se gira hacia el pelirrojo- y tú que opinas? Cómo me quedó?

- Lo que dicen mis hermanos es cierto...-echándose otro bocado a la boca- Esto está muy bueno.

Continuaron comiendo hasta que no quedó nada sobre la mesa, excepto los platos, los cubiertos y el mantel. Subieron al baño uno por uno a lavarse los dientes y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kanae dormiría justo al lado de la recamara de Gaara y al otro lado se encontraba Temari y Kankurou. Todos se quedaron dormidos en cosa de segundos hasta incluso Gaara, quien al fin podía tener un sueño como toda la gente. Solo había una persona quien no podía conciliar el sueño en toda la aldea. Se movía cada cinco segundos para un lado de la cama, de frente, de espalda, de lado, pero nada.

- ahhh! No puedo dormir!- decía sentándose en la cama y poniendo sus manos agarrando su cabeza- Justo hoy cuando estoy más cansada no tengo una pizca de sueño!! Qué hago...

Se levantó de la cama, para irse a tomar un vaso de agua, tal vez eso le daría sueño. Al llegar a la cocina se tomó como la mitad de un vaso con agua, pero todavía seguía sin sueño. Se dió unas cuantas vueltas por la casa, recorriendo los lugares que aún no había visto. Estuvo así un buen rato pero todavía seguía sin sueño. Prefirió volver a su habitación y esperar a que el sueño llegara por sí solo.

Se detuvo al pasar por el lado de la habitación de Gaara. Se quedó mirando un rato la puerta hasta que se decidió abrir la puerta. Giró el pomo con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno y al ya estar dentro cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado. Allí estaba el pelirrojo, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto (tenía pijama! tenía pijama! O.OU... pero más bien una camiseta sin mangas roja...)

Kanae se acercó de a poco sobre las puntillas de sus pies hasta llegar al lado de la cama de Gaara, su rostro mostraba puchero. Tal vez él podría ayudarle para que pudiera dormir, tan solo tenía que preguntarle una cosita, pero le daba pena el tener que molestarle de su sueño.

Se inclinó un poco hacia el rostro del kage y suavemente puso una mano sobre su rostro y le dió un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. El pelirrojo se movió un poco pero no lo suficiente como para despertarse.

- Gaara...-le movió un poco el hombro- Gaara...

El aludido abrió pesadamente los ojos. Veía un poco borroso a causa del sueño.

- mmm...-le respondió con pesadez.

- Perdona que te despierte...- se disculpó rápidamente.

- Que pasa?-le preguntó bajito.

- Es que... no puedo dormir...

- Ya intentaste tomarte un vaso con agua- Kanae asintió- y dar una vuelta por la casa?...

- Sí, pero todavía nada...

- Y qué puedo hacer yo?...- bostezó.

-...podría dormir contigo por un ratito?...

Gaara ni se inmutó y solo atinó a decir:

- Dormir conmigo por un ratito?...- de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama- Dormir conmigo?!- Kanae se sonrojó un poco ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

- Si...onegai...- juntando ambas manos en signo de plegaria- Por un momento pequeñito...estoy segura de que así me dará sueño.

- Pero...

- Gaara...- pone los típicos ojitos de cordero degollado-...onegaiii

Gaara se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada de la de su acompañante para luego suspirar.

- ahhh...de acuerdo, tú ganas.-se corrió un poco para darle espacio a la ojiverde.

- Gracias!- al instante ya se estaba instalando al lado del pelirrojo y acomodándose sobre su pecho.

- ahh...no tienes remedio...- se vuelve a acostar.

- Gaara...

- mmm -le respondió.

- Sabías que...te quiero mucho?

- Yo también.

- Y ...que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho?

- Hmp- se giró un poco y le besó la frente- Yo lo mismo, el doble y al infinito. Ahora mejor duérmete que ya es tarde...- antes de acomodarse completamente se acordó de algo- Ah! ya se me olvidaba.

- Qué cosa?

Gaara extendió su brazo hacia el velador que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y sacó de un cajón un pequeño objeto que se lo puso frente a los ojos de la ojiverde.

- Gaara! Es mi collar!- tomándolo feliz entre sus manos- Pero cómo?!

- Lo encontré.-le dijo calmadamente.

Kanae se puso el collar y lo miró por un tiempo con una enorme sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro.

**Flash Back:**

_- Mamá, qué es eso?- preguntaba Kanae a su madre quien le había puesto frente a sus ojos un objeto bastante curioso._

_- Esto... – respondió ella- es un regalo que mi madre me hizo cuando tenía tu edad. Y ahora... yo quiero dártelo._

_- De verdad?, lo dices en serio?- una gran emoción comenzó a inundarla...aquel era un collar hermoso._

_- Sabías que este collar, tiene su propia historia?_

_- Cuéntala!, cuéntala!._

_- Mira. Se dice que al entregarse este collar a su próximo dueño, pasará un tiempo... en tu caso puede que un par de años... y luego lo perderá..._

_- Pero eso no es bueno... que algo tan bonito se pierda...- infla sus cachetes en señal de que no le gustaba mucho lo que escuchaba._

_- Deja que termine._

_- Lo siento._

_- Sigo. Una vez que el collar lo pierdas, una persona lo encontrará..._

_- Y se lo va a quedar sin querer devolverlo..._

_- Kanae. Si sigues interrumpiendo no te seguiré contando la historia. De acuerdo? _

_- Bien. Prometo que me quedaré callada- poniéndose ambas manos sobre la boca._

_- La persona que encuentre el collar, será alguien que te conoce, y si te lo devuelve, esa persona es alguien a la que tú le gustas también._

_- Algo así como "amor de verdad"?_

_- mmm... si... algo así._

_- Vaya!_

_- Gracias a este collar, fué como conocí a tu padre. Espero que encuentres en el futuro a la persona que te guste con la ayuda de este objeto._

_- Y por eso es que tiene esa forma tan peculiar?_

_- Aún no lo se. Supongo que si. Ten, ahora es tuyo- atando el collar alrededor del cuello de Kanae- cuídalo mucho, hija mía._

_- Así lo haré. Gracias mamá- acercándose a su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo- "seré capaz de encontrar a esa persona como dices?"_

**Fin Flash Back...**

- _Arigatou, Oka-san...-_ se dijo internamente la muchacha. Se volvió para mirar el rostro del pelirrojo- Arigatou...Gaara.

- Me debes algo...- dijo pícaramente. Kanae le entendió perfectamente acercándosele hacia su rostro tomándolo con ambas manos para comenzar a besarle apasionadamente.

Estuvieron buen tiempo degustándose el uno al otro hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Respirando agitadamente se miraron por un tiempo.

- jiji-rió por lo bajo con un leve sonrojo que Gaara tenía igualmente- Será mejor dormir...-bostezando.

- Y pensar que tú eras la que en un principio no tenía sueño...

Kanae no le respondió solo se volvió a acomodar sobre el pecho del muchacho poniendo una de sus manos justo sobre su corazón escuchando su agitado palpitar. Gaara también se acomodó pasando su mano hasta llegar a la cintura de la ojiverde...Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos. En su interior se prometieron seguir adelante con todo aquello. Jamás se volverían a separar por nada y permanecerían siempre juntos como aquella noche, tranquila y serena como si fuera una noche especial que nunca olvidarían...

- Ai shiteru...-se dijeron ambos a la vez entre sueños aferrándose más.

_Fin..._

**25 PÁGINAS?...GUAU! Es más de lo que me esperaba...**

**Tardé mucho en ordenar mis ideas, pensarlas y luego pasarlas a la compu...pero parece que todo valió la pena para escribir esta historia de que me quedó gustando mucho...**

**De veras que les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que hayan leído esto y me hayan apoyado...y también a las que estén leyendo este pequeño mensaje que dejo para que lo lean también...**

**Domo Arigatou...**

**Y adiós y nos vemos en otro fic... creo...¬¬U**

**Un último review?...**


End file.
